


First Times

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Bullying, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Times, Fluff, Handymen, Homosexuality, Lycra, M/M, NSFW, Nivanfield, Smut, Strong Language, Teenage AU, college wrestling, fan fiction, wrestling singlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: There's a first time for everything, especially when you're a teenager.  A Nivanfield AU where teenage Chris meets teenage Piers.





	1. "Um, where am I gonna' sleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> Martha and Scott Nivans are head canon characters from RedfieldandNivans. Lucy, Adam and Tim Nivans are head canon characters from Theosymphany. Their characterisations here are my own. Thanks, as ever guys, for their use. nimrod

 

The old Ford pick-up bounced along the country road.

"Are we there yet?" asked the girl.

"No." said the young man, sighing.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, dammit!"

"Don't swear! You taught me not to swear."

"It's different for men, cussing is, er, accepted."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why can't girls swear?"

"Because it's bad."

"So, if it's bad, why do boys do it?"

"Because, Oh heck, let's change the record. Where are we?"

"You're the one driving."

"And you're the one with the map. I marked out the route, waypoints, distances, everything."

"I can't read it in this old thing; it's shaking around so much."

"If it was good enough for Pa, it's good enough for me. Besides, it's not the truck; it's these old country roads. I'll pull over, then we can check properly....."

"I can't see Hicksville marked anywhere."

"It's not Hicksville, its Knocksville. Look, there! A thick finger jabbed at the map."

"It's all Hicksville as far as I'm concerned. Why did we have to leave the coast?"

"Sis, 90% of Americans live in Hicksville."

"So? We didn't."

He sighed again. "I know Honey, but when Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary moved two years ago, and I quit school; we had to stay in-state; for your education and stuff. And now I have to go back to high school. It's complicated, but I'd have to start all over again if we moved states. I need to get back into school after this summer. I gotta' get those qualifications, or I won't be accepted into the Academy. And I can't do that _and_ look after you. I just can't do it alone anymore Sis, you do understand?"

She smiled up at him, so like her mother it hurt. "Sure Big Bro; you got your own life. Besides, I'm all grown up now." She patted his arm. Sometimes he wondered if she was looking after him. Then she frowned, "Who are they again.....the Nivanses?"

"Nivans not Nivanses.......some sort of cousins. Aunt Mary did tell me, but it went in one ear and out the other."

"That's because there was nothing to stop it."

"Hey! Since when did you get so lippy?"

"It's my new persona. I've decided I'm going to be a smart-ass now I've grown up."

"Watch you language! You’re not too old to put across my knee. You're thirteen, not thirty kiddo."

"Yeah? Well you're nineteen going on nine."

He didn't respond, he knew she could keep up the backchat far longer than he could. He signaled and pulled out back onto the road. "It's not too far now."

"Watch out Hicksville USA, here we come."

After a while she spoke again. "Are you going to tell them?"

"What?"

"You know...." She mouthed the word.

He'd known exactly what she'd meant. "No."

"I think you should."

"I said no, life's complicated enough."

"I'll tell them if you're too scared."

He jammed on the brakes. The car behind tooted angrily as it swerved and passed them by.

"I said no dammit! Please Sis." He looked at her, half angry, half pleading.

She knew she'd pushed him a little too far this time. That's what sisters did to their brothers; but for the last four years he'd been more than that. He'd been her father as well, and her mother, her nurse and her teacher, her best friend and her knight in shining armor, the shiniest.

"I'm sorry.....I got carried away.....this new persona is kinda' hard."

"Oh Honey....and I'm sorry I shouted, let's not argue. It's just something I have to sort out myself. The old you would have known that.......I liked her."

"Hmm, Ok, just for you, she get's a reprieve. But not for the Knocksville Hillbillies. For them, the _new_ Claire Redfield is coming to town!"

************************

They entered the small community after lunch. It was more than a village, less than a town. It slumbered peacefully in the afternoon heat haze.

Claire was looking out of the side window, checking the house numbers.

"You know, from what Uncle Bob said, I bet it's painted pastel blue and green, with a white picket fence, all done up neat and tidy." said Chris conversationally.

"Well two out of three's not bad Bro."

"Huh?"

"There it is, on the corner....I suppose it could have been neat and tidy once, like a million years ago."

"Hmm, it sure could do with some maintenance. Should I toot?"

"A town like this? You'd probably be arrested for disturbing their afternoon nap."

"Lippy, sarcastic and funny, I though I was getting the old you?"

"That was the old me, I daren't tell you what the new me thought!"

Chris gave a little pip on the horn as he pulled up on the drive. Unfortunately the truck only knew loud or off. **HORRRNK!** Chris cringed behind the wheel. Behind the twitching curtain a face peered out. Soon a line of Nivanses had assembled on the front lawn.

Claire put her hand to her mouth and squealed. "OMG, it's the Von Trapps!"

Chris put a restraining hand on his sister's shoulder. "New Claire shush! Old Claire smile sweetly....dammit!"

************************

"Oh, let me look at you both, it's been so long! My, how you've both grown. Gimme' a hug you two. Martha Nivans was nothing if not motherly.

Scott Nivans stood behind her. He knew his place. He put his hand out to Chris. "Welcome to your new home son." The grasp was surprisingly firm. The sentiments well meant.

"Thank you Sir."

Martha put a comforting arm around Claire's thin shoulders. "Now dear, you remember your cousins? Piers, our eldest, seventeen....." The handsome boy flashed a devastating smile.

"Ooh!" said new Claire, she was already in love.

".....then Lucy....she's sixteen..."

"Hi Claire." said the tall girl. "We're gonna' have so much fun, I need some female company to even up the odds with all these jocks around." she laughed. Claire was impressed.

".....and next there's Adam...he's fifteen." Another good looker, thought Claire, already taller than Piers, but not as swol as....Oh wait! Now _who_ was this?

....and lastly, by about a minute, is Timothy. He and Adam are non-identical twins."

"Mom! You know I prefer Tim." He smiled at Claire. He had dimples. He was gorgeous!

New Claire put her hand out, she'd already ditched Piers. "Tim's nice, it suits you, short and...Oh I don't mean you're short, well, compared to Adam...I mean, you're perfect...as you are....Oh!" Her face went the color of her hair.

"Oh lord, another one." said Lucy laughing. My brother's have that effect, can't see it myself, they're all insufferable....c'mon Claire, leave them to get your things whilst I show you around. That's about all they're good for, lifting weights. Dummies with dumbbells, duh!"

Claire giggled, her new persona would have to remember that line.

************************

Mr and Mrs Nivans were kind hearted and generous. But they weren't good at forward planning, as their large family showed. And they hadn't really thought where Chris and Claire would sleep. But Piers had. He was pretty good at thinking ahead, usually. He was sure, as the eldest, he would retain his own room. Claire would move in with Lucy; and Chris would go down in the basement. Well, he got that part right.

"Claire can have your room boys. You can move into Piers' room. It's bigger, better for two."

"Why does she get her own room?" Adam and Tim spoke in unison, as they so often did. They may not have been identical in looks, but they thought alike. Martha found it very disconcerting sometimes, like now.

"Because young ladies have certain requirements at a certain age boys."

"What requirements?" they both said.

"Ask you Father."

"What requirements Pop?"

"Um, yes." he scratched the back of his head. "Er, because, at, um, a certain age, young girls develop......er, no, need certain, have.....Oh dear.....well they have requirements, like your Mother said." He finished rather lamely.

"Oh! What like puberty?" they giggled mischievously. "Sprouting hair and growing...."

"That's enough you two!" said Martha sternly. "Really! In front of guests!"

"But they're family...."

"That's enough I said, go to your room."

"Which one?"

"The one furthest from the back of my hand! Now get!" The boys ran off laughing.

"I'm sorry for that Claire dear. Lucy will show you your room. Now, Christopher, you'll have to sleep downstairs I'm afraid. We've got a basement room; the boys use it as their gym at the moment."

"Thank you Ma'am, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Um, where am I gonna' sleep?" Piers looked at his mother, this wasn't how he'd planned things at all.

"You'll have to share with Christopher for now. At least until we get properly sorted."

"Share?!.....but...."

Chris had simply nodded in acceptance. He didn't usually say much at the best of times; but he took in the pout that had formed around Piers' lips on hearing the suggestion. It was kinda' cute.

"We'll have to fix up some cupboard space for the boys dear..." said Scott, trying to take his part in the discussion. "....for their clothes and such."

"Yes, once we get that gym thing moved. Piers, you can do that tomorrow."

"What?" the pout turned into an open mouth.

"I'm a practical man Sir." said Chris, trying to diffuse the situation. "I can build you cupboards easily enough. There's plenty I can do around the house, woodwork, electrics, painting. I'd like to help, I want to."

"Fine my boy, then that's settled...yes?" he looked to his wife for confirmation. She smiled and nodded in return. But Piers was looking downcast, Chris knew he had to support his cousin now, or they could end up enemies.

"Don't worry Piers. I'll help you move the gym, perhaps we can put it in the garage? Let's go take a look. I like to workout too you know."

Piers face brightened. "You do? Weights or cardio?"

"Both I guess. I prefer weights though; cardio's boring, but I have to do it."

"Hmm, me too, I'm trying to bulk-up....."

They went down to the basement. There was a small utility area at the foot of the stairs, washing machine, tumble dryer. A door led into the basement room. It seemed empty, apart from the multi-gym. Another door gave access to a small shower room.

"Where are the beds?" asked Chris, looking around.

"Here, it's a pull-down." Piers pulled on a rope with a wooden toggle at the end.

"A double!"

"Yeh."

"Oh boy!"

"Yeh, that's what I thought. At least it's, er, wide."

"Yeh, um, wide."

************************

Over supper Chris discussed his ideas with Scott. "You see Sir, if we stacked your machines, they would fit in the space behind the stairs. Then we make a new door into the bedroom."

"That way there'd be room for the gym in the utility area." added Piers, smiling.

Chris continued. "I can do that in a day. I just need some lumber and plasterboard. Oh, and some paint. I'll pay Sir, it's the least I can do."

"Seems fine to me young man. What do you say Martha?" Scott always referred the important decisions to his wife. Life was much easier that way.

"I'd say I wish Christopher and Claire had come to us sooner. There's a lot needs fixing around here. About time this house had a practical man in it." She gave her husband a look, then laughed. It reminded Chris of his own mother's laugh, bright and gay. "Just joking dear, well, partly."

Yes, Christopher Redfield was a practical young man, good with his hands; as Piers was to discover.

************************

Later that evening, as the two young men undressed for bed; Piers couldn't help but cast a sideways glance in Chris' direction.

"You're, ah, you're really ripped."

"I'm a mesomorph, it comes naturally."

"A what?"

"A mesomorph. There are three main male body types, Endomorphs, the fat guys, Ectomorphs, the thin guys, and mesomorphs, like me, naturally athletic. Some people are a combination of two. Like you for instance, you’re more a mix of mesomorph and ectomorph, but your more ectomorph."

"Oh! So what does that mean?"

"Er, let me think....it means you don't have to watch your carbs, you have a high metabolism, so they burn off, but it's hard for you to build up muscle mass. Me, I have to watch the carbs, or the fat piles on. And I have to do a lot of cardio, which I hate"

"Yeh, that's me exactly, I'm always training and nothing happens."

"You gotta' take supplements, protein drinks, stuff like that, eat lots of calories if you want to put on mass and eat before bed, that way you don't burn it off. As for weights you need short, intense work outs; concentrating on large muscle groups, chest, back, thighs."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I've studied it, cos' I wanna' stay in shape. I wanna' go to military academy after high school. That's why I'm here; to start school again and get my diploma. I can't do that and look after Claire, not on my own."

"Snap! That's what I want to do, go to military academy, the Army. And you?"

"The Air Force."

"Oh." Chris thought Piers sounded vaguely disappointed, though he couldn't be sure. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I can work you up a program if you'd like."

Piers immediately brightened, "That would be great! Will I end up looking like you?"

"Ha! No, you'll always be more ectomorph, but hopefully with more definition and mass."

"Um, will I be hairier too?" Piers had noticed how hairy Chris was, his armpits, thighs and belly.

"Are you kidding me! You can't train to get hairy. Ha ha! It's genetic Piers. My Dad was hairy, I've inherited the same genes. Mom was a redhead, Claire's inherited that."

"Oh, I take more after my Mom then I guess, I've got her hair."

"Good job you're _not_ hairy all over then."

"What? Oh, yeh, very funny, the bearded lady, I get it."

"I get 5 o'clock shadow by lunchtime."

"Stubble looks so cool on you, mine just blows away in the wind."

"It'll come, sooner or later. Do you shave everyday? It's such a drag."

"Once a week."

"That's good, we won't be fighting over the hand basin first thing in the morning then. Beret versus Zoomie."

"Who?"

"You know, Army versus Air Force."

"Oh, ha ha! I, er, I take some time with the gel though, you know, the quiff.”  Piers raised his eyes up to his bangs.

"Ha ha! I just towel mine after a shower and I'm good to go. I'm pretty low maintenance. Have to be. I spend all my time making sure Claire's looking neat and tidy. That's more important to me I suppose."

"Well from what I've seen you've done a good job so far. Mom and Lucy will help you out from now on."

"You've all be so kind, the move and everything. Especially you, losing your own room. Thanks." Chris put his hand out. Piers shook it warmly. Did he hold on a little too long Chris wondered?

Chris watched Piers put on some bed shorts with interest. "I normally sleep naked."

"Oh, I always wear shorts, you know, um, standards."

"Ohh..kay....your house, your rules." Piers didn't answer. Chris stood there in front of him. He seemed to be growing more naked by the second. "Um, could you lend me a pair then? Till I get me some."

"You haven't...?"

"No, I don't normally wear shorts anytime, sleeping or waking."

"Oh!"

"Yeh."

"Low maintenance again?"

"Ha! You got it Piers!" Chris grinned as he looked at his cousin. Had he just rolled his eyes?

"My clothes are in my room, well what was my room." Piers took something from off the multi-gym. "Er, how about these, my training shorts? They're a loose fit on me." He handed them to Chris. "Oh, they're clean, washed yesterday." he added helpfully.

"Standards again?" said Chris.

"Yes, um, standards." Piers mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Ha!" Chris went to get in the right side of the bed.

"Aren't you going to put them on?"

"Oh yeh, sorry, force of habit." he pulled them on in a slow manner, as if unfamiliar with the action; then adjusted them vigorously under his crotch, putting both his hands unselfconsciously inside the waist band and rummaging around until he was comfortable. Chris grinned. Piers looked away.

"You Ok with the left side?" Chris said.

"I, er, I don't know. I've never had to think about it before, it's my first time...sleeping with someone....er, someone else in the bed I mean." He blushed again.

"Just that I always sleep on the right, another old habit. That way I could keep an ear open for Claire in the next room. If she had a bad dream or was upset. She likes to think she's grown up, but really she's still just a kid. Oh, that reminds me, I'd better go check on her now, make sure she's settled down. I won't be long...."

....Claire had been chatting with Lucy. She was tired and almost nodding off when Chris knocked at the door.

"Everything alright Honey?"

"Yes thank you Big Bro." she yawned, "I'm sooo sleepy."

"Ok, remember, I'm not just next door any more."

"New Claire can manage all by herself thank you."

"Alright. I'll turn out the light, sweet dreams New Claire."

"Wait! Old Claire want's her goodnight kiss."

"Mwah! Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night, night, Big Bro..o....zzzz"

Chris choked back a tear. How would his little girl manage when he left? He felt as if he was battling all alone sometimes. "Ma, Pa, why did you have to leave?" It was a question he'd asked many times. The answer was always the same.

Martha Nivans had heard voices, she came out onto the landing. "Is everything all right Christopher?"

"Yes, Ma'am, just making sure of Claire. We're very close you know."

"Of course dear, I understand. And you've done a remarkable job. And now we're happy to help. We're still family, however distant." She looked him up and down. "Now you get back to bed before you catch a chill, running around half-naked!"

"Standards?" he said grinning, he couldn't help it.

"Yes, you're quite right young man." She peered at his shorts. "Are those Piers'?"

"Yes, Ma'am....I don't have any right now."

"Hmm, I shall have to see if Scott has an old dressing gown you can wear. And tomorrow we'll go to the mall, get you some proper night clothes....and some shorts!"

Thank you Ma'am. Goodnight." He kissed her gently on the cheek. It brought the memories of saying goodnight to his mother flooding back; he choked back the tears again.

Martha looked at him closely. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Shush now. Don't worry Christopher, everything will be alright, you’re not alone any more. Oh, and Christopher, enough of the Ma'ams and Sirs. It's very sweet and respectful of you Dear, but I think Aunt and Uncle sounds more like family. What do you think?"

"I think family sounds just great.....Aunt Martha." he gave her a sad little smile, then headed back down the stairs.

Despite Martha Nivan's words of support, he still felt very much alone when he got back to the basement bedroom. Piers appeared to be asleep already; humming gently with even breaths. Chris got into the bed and turned the light out.

He lay on his side, right on the right-hand edge of the bed. So alone, so alone. His mind drifted back to the argument he'd had in the truck with Claire. He went through the same old routine of self-analysis. A mixture of pride and loathing. If it was evil, why did it feel so natural to him? Was it wrong to want someone to hold him in strong arms for a change? To ruffle his hair and tell him he'd done alright. That he'd made the transition from boyhood to manhood on his own. That he should be proud of the result? He wanted a friend, no, more than that, a lover, someone to give him inner peace. Didn't he deserve that? If it wasn't gonna' come his way, perhaps he had to look for it?

Quietly, he rolled onto his back. He could sense the warmth of another body more clearly now. He stopped fighting his feelings, he gave in to them gracefully, willingly. There was a first time for everything.

Slowly he moved his left arm, his hand reaching out....to nothing. Piers was tight on his own side of the bed, his back to Chris. Chris stretched his arm a little further. Suddenly his fingers reached warm flesh. He felt the body flinch under his touch, then the sound of movement. He felt a hand inside his own, felt the tips of fingers stroking his palm, hesitantly at first, before the fingers entwined with his, squeezing now with more confidence.

"I've got two questions Piers." said Chris huskily. "First, do you know the age of consent in this state?"

"Sixteen.....what's the second?"


	2. One Night In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers experiences heaven. But has Chris found his soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck for a title for this chapter until inspiration came in the form of a song title by M People. A popular dance song from my salad days!

  _'One night, one night. Mmmm, one night in heaven. When you touch me_

_You take me up high with the clouds in the sky._

_One night, one night. Whoa-oh, one night in heaven. When you kiss me_

_You light up my life, make me feel so alive.'_

From 'One Night In Heaven' by M People. © EMI Music Publishing

 

Previously:

"I've got two questions Piers." said Chris huskily. "First, do you know the age of consent in this state?"

"Sixteen.....what's the second?"

************************

"Well do you, um, consent I mean? It's important."

"Consent to what?"

"Do I have to spell it out?"

"Oh, you mean us having sex on our first date?"

"Yeh, well that's putting it rather....."

"Honestly? Yes, I do....and anyway, I'm seventeen."

"I know. It's just that not everyone would see it that way. It's like insurance, for both our sakes."

"In case you get me pregnant?"

What? Duh, you really don't know shit about biology do you!"

"Ha, ha, got you!"

"Piers, this is serious! Look, how 'bout we just jack each other off first? I take it you have tossed-off before? Or is that forbidden under 'Standards'?"

"Hey! I don't always follow the rules. Besides, Mom and Pop are not innocents. They've got three sons; I think they know what happens with adolescent boys."

"So they know young men have, what did your Mom say, 'Certain requirements', just like young girls do?"

"That's for sure." Piers grinned; he lay back with his arms behind his head. "You go first Cuz, age before beauty and all tha......Whoaa!"

Piers hadn't realized how different things felt when someone else was doing the feeling. To have his nuts suddenly inside someone else's mouth, to feel that sense of exquisite pleasure mixed with the thrill, and the fear, of vulnerability took jacking-off to a new height.

"Oh, fuckyeah!" He knew the line was corny, but nothing else could adequately describe his feelings just then. Then he felt Chris' tongue gently teasing and licking his balls.

"Mmmfff, Jeez.....Ohhh!" He threw his head back into the pillow and gasped, closing his eyes, he was in heaven. Chris seemed to be paying attention to one nut at a time, first the left, then the right, back and forth. Piers could hear a soft, slurping sound emanating from between his legs. He opened his eyes and looked down. Chris' cheeks were full. Sensing Piers' gaze, he looked up, his brown eyes bright, the brow furrowed slightly in concentration. Chris felt a sudden tightening in Piers' ball sac. He knew from his own experience, and from what he'd read, that Piers was on the verge. He opened his mouth and came up for air. He took in the scent of Piers' golden skin and the pale brown pubic hair that spread out from the base of his penis. It smelt sweet, fresh; wholesome somehow, like new mown grass and honey. It matched its owner. Chris was pretty sure he smelt differently himself. He savored the warm scent for a moment.

"No, don't stop, please!"

"Easy Piers, we got all night."

"But I was just..."

"I know you were....but that's part of the game, making it last. Getting to the edge, then backing off, you'll see, trust me." He grinned.

"Ok, so what's nex.....aahh! Oh, oh!........."

Sometime later, after Piers had returned the favour, Chris rolled over so that he straddled Piers, supporting himself on his broad arms. Chris' forearms flat lay flat on the bed, either side of Piers' shoulders. His upper arms angling over Piers' face. Piers could feel the heat emanating from Chris' body. And he could see and smell the thick, damp underarm hair just inches away from him. He breathed in deeply. Chris bent his head down slowly, his thick neck muscles flexing as he did. Piers arched his back, pushing his head back into his pillow, at the same time exposing his throat. Chris kissed it hungrily. "You're so beautiful."

"I, Oof, I try and, ah, keep myself looking good, Ohh.....um, vanity I suppose....Ahhh....that feels sooooo....! I can give you some grooming, Ufff....tips...if you....if you....Oh my God....!"

Ha! You talk to much Piers Nivans. My motto is if it ain't broken, don't fix it. That goes for my face and my hair, as well as my work."

"Mmmfff...but, but your...."

"Let me fix that mouth of yours Mister...it needs something inside it..."

"Whaaa...Mmm, mmm!"..........

........Later still, as Piers lay contentedly in Chris' enfolding arms.....

"How are we gonna work this Piers?"

"I dunno', I thought you were the practical one?"

"I am, if you wanna' paint job as well as a blow job, I'm your man. If you ever wanna' shelf put on that pert little ass of yours, let me know."

"Hmm, I think a shelf would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Somewhere for you to rest your, um, tools....in between those blow-jobs."

"Ha ha ha! Oh jeez you're so funny Piers, you don't know what this is like, I've felt so lonely for so long. You can't imagine what it's like to have another guy to talk dirty with, to just enjoy being a guy with."

"Actually I think I do."

"You too?"

"Yup, me too, since High School I suppose."

"Yeh, same here, around fourteen I guess." Chris was silent for a while, being fourteen hadn't been fun for lots of reasons. "Anyway, more importantly, how we gonna' manage this?"

"Manage?"

"You know, what sort of position."

"Bellybutton to bellybutton I suppose." said Piers, trying to sound serious whilst stifling a grin. "Oh, but we're both innies though, will it still work Chris?

"Says the guy who thought he'd grow hair from weight training and get pregnant! Why am I not surprised!" Chris laughed.

"Um, yeh, about that....I knew really. I get straight A's in everything at school, including biology." Piers said it matter of factly, it wasn't a boast.

"You been holding out on me Piers Nivans?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you smile. I don't know if you realize it, but you're really rather cute when you smile. You looked so serious when you arrived; and then later, when you were explaining body types to me. You look serious a lot."

"Yeh, that's me, I get too intense about stuff. But no more untruths please Piers. I have enough trouble coping with my own. Claire's always telling me off. Deal?"

"Sure, on one condition; that you promise to smile more."

"Ok, I promise, just for you, when we're alone. I've got an image to maintain you know; the strong, silent type."

"Hmm, suits you. Er, so does Claire know about......?"

"About me? Yeh. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself."

"Ha, sisters are like that. I think Lucy's guessed about me too, but she's cool. She pretends not to be interested in any of her brothers. Having Claire around will be good for her; despite their age difference."

"Hey, one thing about Claire. She might be a kid to me. But she's thirteen and then some with anyone else! It'll be good for her too, to get some socialising. She's far too much the tomboy. My fault I guess, I'm her role model."

"I can understand that, you're a pretty good teacher. I'm, um, I'm ready for my next lesson now Chris....if you still want to."

"Oh boy, you sure? I've never......you know."

"Then we'll both make it up as we go along. I'm good at biology, and you sure are good with your hands."

"Ok, how hard can it be?"

"As _hard_ as you like."

"What!"

"Hard, you know, stiff. Sorry, I was being suggestive. You don't do irony then?

"I didn't. Got a feeling I'm gonna' get used to it though."

"Ha, see, you can do it, that was irony...well, sort of."

"And this is hornery!" Chris pointed to his stiffening dick.

Piers held it in his trembling hands, it suddenly looked very large. "Will it hurt?"

"I don't know, didn't they teach you that in class?"

"They don't teach us everything, especially about homo-thingy!"

"Look, if either of us is uncomfortable, or in any pain, we stop. Ok?"

"Yeh, but there's gotta' be a first time I suppose."

"Damn right Piers! Let's do this....Hang on, let me get something from my wash bag."

Chris pulled his shorts up from around his ankles as he got out of the bed. But when he came back from the shower room he was naked, his cock now erect, reaching towards his navel. He was carrying two small packages in his hand, he threw one at Piers.

"Here, put that on."

"Oh!" Piers fumbled the catch, he'd been looking elsewhere. "What! A rubber! How? I've never...."

"It's easy, well, if you're cut like me it is. Here, I'll show you." Chris sat on the edge of the bed. "You roll it up like this, leaving about an inch at the end...."

"Why?"

"Well, there's like a nipple shape at the tip, to hold your, um, your spunk, but I find it's not big enough. Er, anyway, you place the rolled up rubber over the end, like this, and then unroll it down your shaft. It's lubricated, so it slides down nice and easy.....see? Now you try."

"So I roll it up like so, and then leave a couple of inches..."

"Hey, no bragging cousin!"

Piers smirked. "And then.....Ouch!"

"Ouch?"

"Yeh, I'm uncut, remember? It's pinching my foreskin."

"Oh, sorry, I've never have that problem......Um, now let me see.....If it was a flexible female coupling going over a male connector, I'd pull it open wider, get it well over the obstruction first, then slide it down."

"You just took all the romance out of it Cuz. C'mon, show me, actions not words Christopher."

"Actions I can do. Watch carefully, like this..."

"Aah!"

"Sorry, your male connector moved.....there, easy now.....how's that?"

"Ooh, feels weird."

"Better weird than wet bed sheets....standards remember. This stuff smells. Good job we're next to the laundry room."

"I think Mom'll get suspicious if I start doing my own laundry all of a sudden."

"Yeh, but not if I do it, I think she understands I like to do things for myself."

"Hmm, probably, but she's gonna' want to help with Claire you know. I can tell, she's got that _Mommy_ look in her eyes again."

"I dunno'. I'm so used to doing stuff for Claire, it's gonna' be hard letting go."

"Don't sweat it, I'll talk to Mom, tell her to take it easy on you both for now."

"Thanks Piers, and now let me return the favour. Are you ready?"

"Uh, wait a minute, what about lube?"

"Well, we got spit."

"Yeh, besides that Mr Practical. Standards remember."

"Alright Mr Ironical, I'll go check in the bathroom cabinet......" Chris padded over to the room. "Hmm, how bout' Vaseline?" he called out from the doorway.

“No, it eats rubbers."

“Hmm, there’s some sensitive skin lotion....Do you have sensitive skin?"

“I’m sensitive all over!  That’ll do for now I guess. We can get something better later on. Like aloe gel or coconut oil. They're natural products and Mom wont be surprised to see them in my bathroom. She might freak out if she found a tube of lube in there."

"Er, yes, quite. I'd like to stay here Piers, for Claire's sake.....and now....for mine too." Chris smiled shyly.

"I want you to stay here too. I can only imagine how lonely you must have felt. You got family now, we're here for you Cuz."

"Oh Christ! I wished you hadn't said that." Piers could see Chris' eyes suddenly tearing up.

"What? Oh....fuck! I'm so sorry Chris, I didn't think."

Chris got back into the bed without speaking. Piers could feel him trembling, then...

"Piers."

"Yes?"

"Just hug me for now, please. Just hug me in your arms and tell me everything will be alright. Just for a little while. Please, for me?"

"Sure, I mean, we don't have to, you know, screw.....not if you don't want to."

"I do, but a hug lasts longer than a fuck, and right now I need a hug from you more than I've wanted anything in a long, long time."

Piers wrapped his arms around Chris, and kissed his head. "Sshh Chris, everything will be alright." He could feel Chris sobbing now. "Hush there big guy, it's Ok, I've got you now." Piers was surprised, he didn't feel at all embarrassed holding his older cousin like this. And the words just came, they felt so right. He kissed Chris again and stroked his hair, whispering softly all the while.

"You promise? Promise you won't leave me? Not like...." Chris' chest heaved again. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I promise Chris.....I promise....."

Piers held on to Chris throughout the night; drifting in and out of sleep. Waking whenever Chris stirred; calming him as he too, drifted between troubled dreams. It wasn't quite what he'd expected on their first night together. But he wouldn't have had it any other way. He'd been privileged to seen inside the tough outer shell of this muscular mesomorph. And much to his own surprise, found he'd been able to reach out and touch the lonely soul inside. It felt good, helping someone else, not thinking about himself for once. He decided it was a feeling he could get used to....fixing the handyman's broken heart.

Around 5:30 Chris stirred from deep sleep. Piers felt Chris' dick stiffen and shortly afterwards his cousin awoke drowsily. "You're still holding me?" said Chris, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I made a promise, we Nivans's keep our promises."

"Did we...?"

"No, you were, um, you got a little bit upset."

"Oh, shit, I remember now. I'm sorry, stupid of me..."

"Hey, no problem. I enjoyed it, hugging you all night. Did you know how warm you are? Besides, we're still wearing our rubbers. And now you've got a hard on and so have I....if you still want to...."

"Oh!"

"Well, you did ask for my consent earlier."

"And?"

"And I haven't changed my mind. Have you?"

"No."

"That's all right then. Now, it doesn't do to keep a boy waiting."

"You're not a boy Piers."

"Perhaps not, but I am waiting. Will you do the honours?"

"Alright. First time for everything didn't you say."

"The first of many I hope.....my hairy bear...."

"Fuck yeah!......Wait! What did you just call me?"

 

'One Night In Heaven', performed by M People.

Written by Michael Paul Heard and Mike Pickering.

Lyrics published by © EMI Music Publishing, Universal Music Publishing Group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried hard not write a blowjob by blowjob tale here in this chapter. And I've tried not to consciously follow the excellent "When Beret meets Zoomie" by theosymphany. That's an altogether more semenal work (ha, ha!). Instead I'm trying to tread a fine line between the how’s and the why’s here. Let me know if you have a preference for something more explicit, or more cerebral. nimrod


	3. The Test Flight and other Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Piers! That cute...and big mouth of yours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you have fun reading it.

"Whoohhhh, Ahhh!"

"Piers?"

"Ooooh, Whoo Hoo!"

"Um, Piers?"

"Whoo...ooh!"

"PIERS!"

"Whaaa?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Oh! Well, it feels like you are."

"I think that's 'cos it's your first time, sorta' muscle spasm."

"Eww, but nice."

"I got two fingers in, do you feel that's enough?"

"I don't know, your fingers are kinda' big."

"Yeh, that's what I thought. So are you ready?"

"Guess so."

"Um, you might like to turn the volume down, your folks might hear."

"We're under the garage, they won't hear."

"Er, well it's a bit off-putting. Um, perhaps you could lay face down, bite the pillow?"

"How romantic....do people do that?"

"Apparently."

"But I wanna' see what's happening."

"Piers, you'd need to be a contortionist to see that!"

"I spose so. Well, talk me through then. This is my first time; I want it to be special."

"Last night was special Piers...consider this as a test flight, just to shake out the controls, huh?"

"You have my permission to take off."

"Ohh...kay....right, the Captain's bringing his new bird outta' the hangar. He's really proud of it, it's big and shiny, untried."

"Ha!"

"Now he's taking him round the taxiway, just tapping the throttle."

"Him?"

"It's a boy plane."

"Heh, heh."

"Now the Captain's lining him up on the runway, holding on the brakes."

"Oohh!"

"The Captain pushes the throttle forward...100% thrust..."

"Ahhh!"

"Man and machine are shuddering with the power. Captain Redfield releases the brakes..."

"Whooaah...Fuuuuuck.....!" Piers turned his face...and bit the pillow.

****************************

".........Unf!"

"Ah!"

"Hng!"

"Oh!"

"Huf, ah!"

"Mmf, uh!"

"Ah, ah, argh! Ohhhh fuck! Yessss!"

"Whaaa, oh oh, noohh, Chrisssss........!"

Chris collapsed onto Piers' back, both their bodies bathed in sweat. Chris looked exhausted.....happy and exhausted, he gulped down air in short, sharp bursts. It felt as if he'd been holding his breath for the last forever. He couldn't see Piers' face beneath him; it was buried in the pillow.

"Piers? Piers! Are you Ok? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I couldn't stop. Oh fuck, say something....please!

"Mmff mh! Grffm iknt brth!"

"Oh God! I did hurt you...."

Piers squirmed his head around. "I said get off me, I can't breath!"

Chris immediately rolled to one side, then put his hands gently around Piers' face, his brown eyes filled with concern. "Sorry, sorry, are you Ok?"

"A few bruises, nothing broken. Not sure if I'll ever walk again....that was some test flight."

"I couldn't stop myself, Oh Piers I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me, I just couldn't......"

"Hey, calm down Hairy Bear, I'm teasin' you. I do feel weird though, sorta' warm but tingly weird. I'm fine. And thank you, you were so gentle, honest. Not bad for a first flight Captain Redfield."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeh, up to that very last bit. Is that the way it's supposed to be do you think?"

"I, I don't know. It felt natural. I'm not sure if I was in control at the end, but it sure felt good."

"Felt good to me too....and, er big....huge. I think we need proper lube, KY or something."

"Yeh, that lotion isn't gloopy enough perhaps."

"Gloopy? Is that a test pilot word?"

"Hey, quit teasin', you know what I mean...what's the word....viscose?"

"Gloopy's fine....Gloopy Love.....that's what we've got."

Chris pulled Piers' face towards him and ran a thumb over the full lips, forcing them open. Piers bit gently down on it. "Grrrr!"

"Ow! Hey, you'd better not bite my tongue when it's in there."

"Mmm, when's that gonna' b...mmmfff....ooh!"

They held each other tight and kissed for a long, long while. They both knew they'd crossed a line, that their lives would never be the same from now on. It was scary and yet wonderful at the same time. And neither of them knew where, or if, it ever would end. All that mattered was the now.

****************************

The early dawn light poured through the slit-shaped window that topped the wall to one side of the bed. Outside it was at lawn level, only admitting the sunrise's first few rays. They illuminated the scene within with a rich golden glow.

Piers cradled a sleeping Chris in his arms; his fingers toying with the short brown hairs that curled over his cousin's large and muscular forearms. He drank in the smell of Chris' body, sweat, musk, and now something sexual, almost animal like and definitely masculine. His own body smelt differently too. Could you mature overnight? They hadn't mentioned that in biology class. His musing were suddenly disturbed as the gilded beams of light swept across his glowing hazel eyes. They blinked in shock.

"Oh shit, the time!" He shook Chris' shoulder. "C'mon wake up Bear!"

The brown eyes opened drowsily. "P, Piers? What's the matter?"

"It's nearly eight, and we're late....Oh God, the bed's a mess, and this towel...Yuk."

"Hey, calm down lover, don't panic." Chris' voice was reassuring. "You, get in the shower, whilst I put these in the washing machine." Chris bundled-up the towel and top sheet as Piers headed for the bathroom. He set the wash, then realized he was naked....and smelly. He dived back into the bedroom before anyone came down the stairs, and joined Piers in the shower cubicle.

"Oh!" Piers tried to cover himself up, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, I've seen it all before, remember? And showering together will save us time; I've gotta' go check on Claire, or she'll be down here with a search party!"

****************************

Whilst Piers fussed over his hair, Chris hurriedly threw on his jeans and T and headed up the stairs. Dammit! It sounded like everyone else was up already. He heard his sister and Lucy laughing. That, at least, was good news. As he walked in Claire fixed him with a reproachful stare.

"Good afternoon Big Bro." She was good at sarcasm. "Did we wake you?"

He bent down and kissed Claire's head. "Hi sweetheart, sorry I'm late, overslept. Did you sleep well? Er, your hair looks nice."

"I guess so. Lucy did it, cos' you weren't up."

"I'm sorry."

"That's Ok, I like Lucy doing it. You don't have to worry about it any more."

"Oh!" Chris suddenly looked hurt. Lucy saw the look and nudged Claire's shoulder; whispering in her ear.

"Um, you can do it for me weekdays......"

"Thank you, that would be nice Sis."

"....then you can have the weekend off, to oversleep."

"Ouch!"

Martha Nivans smiled and came to Chris' rescue. "Come along Christopher, sit down now and have your breakfast. Where's Piers?"

He'll be here soon Aunt, he was fixing.....

".....Don't tell me, his hair, I know. Even when he's hungry in the morning, his hair always comes first...Tch!"

Adam and Tim giggled, pretending to comb and preen their own hair. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the hairiest of them all? Princess Piers is your majesty. Ha, ha!"

"Hey! I heard that you two." Piers gave his brothers an angry look as he entered the kitchen.

"Boys! Don't start now! Can't we have breakfast in peace for once?"

"I didn't start it!" said Piers, pouting, as he helped himself to cereals and cream.

"Well, if you'd got here on time, it wouldn't have happened."

Piers stood open mouthed, blinking in disbelief. Chris had to stifle a laugh, he looked so cute.

"Now sit and eat your breakfast."

"Er, I'll stand I think." He looked knowingly at Chris. "It's um, a bit, er, crowded this morning. He lent carefully on the kitchen counter, his butt sticking out.

Scott Nivans appeared from behind his newspaper. "Piers is right Dear, we need more seats.....or perhaps two sittings?"

"Really! I've never heard such a thing, two sittings indeed. We're a family, and we'll all breakfast together.....at the same time. You can buy two more chairs when we go to the mall this morning.

"Yes Dear." Scott sighed and retreated behind his paper

Chris tried to defuse the situation. "I could make you a bench seat Aunt. It could go under the table, take up less room."

"Well at least Christopher's got some helpful advice this morning." Martha announced. "Just what we Nivans' need, someone who's good with their hands."

Scott Nivans rustled his paper, he knew who the comment was aimed at. Behind his father Piers suddenly blushed, the irony wasn't lost on him either.

****************************

"Can I have some new clothes too? These ones are so last year....No, wait, last century!" Claire held her dress out in contempt.

"Honey, I don't have much to give. There's paint and lumber to buy for Aunt and Uncle's jobs as well as my stuff, and the truck needs filling up."

"Your Uncle and I have discussed that Christopher. We can't expect you to pay for all the jobs you're doing. You just say whatever it is you need and Scott will pay. Then we'll look at getting you some summer work. All our friends’ houses need some maintenance, and we could put an ad in the paper."

"Really, are you sure?" Chris didn't want to argue, most of his money was locked in savings, to see him and Claire through school. What he earned, was soon spent. But he didn't like to be beholden to anyone, family or not. "I like to pay my way Aunt..."

"Nonsense! All these things would cost us a fortune. You'll earn your keep Dear, doing jobs around the house. Don't worry. No sense in being proud _and_ poor."

Chris gave her a hug. "Thanks Aunt Martha."

"You're so like your father Christopher....he was a good man too, stubborn mind, but deep, just like you I reckon." She felt Chris's squeeze tighten, like he didn't want to let go. "Come on, best foot forward now. Let's get you _both_ some clothes....."

****************************

Once at the mall they had all split up. Scott had taken the list of materials Chris had drawn up and the twins as well, to help him load it into Chris' truck. As they'd left, Chris had called out. "Make sure the lumber's seasoned Uncle, don't let them give you green wood. Don't want things splitting and warping." Scott had waived a cheery hand, at which point the twins broke free from him and raced off laughing.

Chris fished a twenty out of his wallet and gave it to Claire. "Don't forget to bring me back the change."

"Change? Ha! This won't make the deposit Bro."

She skipped away with Lucy. Which left Chris alone with Piers.....and Aunt Martha.

She smiled at them. "Right then. Shorts and pajamas."

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Um, about that Aunt, see, I don't really wear..."

Piers interrupted. "I, er, we, thought we could get jogging pants and sweats instead Mom, you know, so we could wear them around the house, as well as, um, in bed. Dual use sorta' thing. What do you think, huh?"

"Hmm, you'd need _two_ sets, so one could be in the wash. And Christopher still needs shorts. Night _and_ day." She patted Chris' butt.

"Oh, how'd you know?" said Chris, blushing.

Martha laughed. "No VPL Dear. Women notice these things." Now Piers was blushing; he'd noticed the moment Chris had arrived. "Alright, what size are you Christopher?"

"Um, I don't know for sure. I just put on whatever's to hand." He blushed again.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Men! Come on let's get you measured properly."

The assistant was a senior girl from Piers college, Captain of the Cheer Leaders, and heavily into jocks, both on, and off, the pitch.

"Oh hi Mrs Nivans.....Piers..." she trilled. ".....and _who_ is this?"

"My nephew, he's staying with us now and he needs measuring."

"Mmm, extra-large I'll bet..." The trill had become a purr as she went to pick up the tape. "....Oh!"

Piers had snatched the tape off the counter a moment before. "I'll do that, after all, how difficult can it be?" He gave the girl an insincere smile. She scowled back and went off to seek other prey.

"Your height Sir?"

"6ft, I know that one." Chris smiled.

"Chest?"

Chris frowned. "Don't know."

"Let me see..."

"Under the arms, he should breathe in Dear"

Chris took in a deep breath. "Write this down Mom, forty eight, no, forty nine....Oh, wow! Fifty...."

"Waist?"

"Dunno.'"

"Thirty One......Inside leg? You don't know that either I suppose?

"Nooooo...Whoa!"

"Piers! That's not how you do it!"

Piers rolled his eyes. "It's Ok Mom, I can handle this!"

"Here, give me that tape! Never trust a boy to do a woman's work Christopher."

"Ma'am....Oh!....cough!"

****************************

They all met up later in the Mall's Soda bar.

"My, don't you look pretty, new dress?" Chris scooped Claire up and swung her around. She squealed in delight.

"She liked it so much she wouldn't take it off. Don't worry, I've got the old one in the bag, and a couple of cheap T's." said Lucy helpfully.

"Thanks Lucy." Chris smiled. "Hey, come here Red, you still got the labels on!" Big fingers snapped the plastic tags with ease. "There, pretty as a picture." Chris smiled, as proud as a father would have been. Then he put his hand out. "Oh, my change Princess."

"Ha! We had a soda whilst we were waiting for you." Chris raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, we only had one between us, but there's no change. You don't know how much things cost these days Big Bro."

"Excuse me! I think I do. I've just had to buy things I don't even wear....." He caught his Aunt's disapproving look. ".......er, but now I will...um, wear...all the time."

****************************

It was Sunday evening when Martha called everyone together and made another announcement. "We're going to the cabin, tomorrow, for the week. It will be the perfect opportunity for Christopher and Claire to get to know us properly. So get packing, you know what to take."

"A cabin? Like, made of logs?" Claire sounded less than enthusiastic, so Chris gave her 'the look'.

"That will be lovely Aunt, won't it Claire?"

"Adam and Tim will show you the sights, you'll like it up there." Lucy offered.

That sounded more fun, but Claire wasn't about to show it. "Up there?" she enquired suspiciously.

"In the mountains, you'll love it. We go every year." said Adam and Tim. "There's woods and lakes and..."

"And hills and flies and wolves...." Claire wasn't letting up that easily.

"Then you can stay here with me Miss." said Chris abruptly "I'm sure Tim won't mind."

"Oh! No, no, I was just thinking what to pack for. That's all."

"Of course." Chris smiled sweetly. "That's what I thought you really meant."

****************************

Early Monday morning they were deciding who went in which vehicle. Well, rather Aunt Martha was.

"Adam, Tim, you can go with Piers in Christopher's truck."

"Yay!"

Piers wanted to be alone with Chris. "Why do we have to take them?" he pouted.

"To give your father and I a break Dear."

"And me!" said Lucy.

"But...."

"No one likes a whiner Piers." chided his father.

"Yeh, no one likes a _wiener_ Piers." mimicked the twins. Ha ha!

"Boys, really! What will Christopher and Claire think? Apologize to them....now!"

"Sorry Chris, sorry Claire."

"Hey! What about me? They can apologize to me too!"

"You brought it on yourself Piers, you should be setting an example at your age, not encouraging them."

"What!?"

"That's enough, from all of you. We can just as easily stay home for the week."

Claire suddenly smiled, Chris shot her a warning look.

"Chris, let me show you where we're headed, in case we get separated." Scott Nivans took Chris' car map and marked the spot. "We'll take the back roads, Martha likes to soak in the scenery. We normally stop here for lunch and fuel." he marked another point. "Then it's about another hour and a half to the cabin. No 6, it's called Nivans' Nest." he whispered the name, embarrassed.

Chris didn't quite catch it. "Sorry Uncle, Nivans' Rest?"

"Ha ha!" said the twins. "It's Nest not Rest Cuz, Nivans Nest, as in Lurv Birds.....tweet tweet, twiddly tweet."

"Boys!"

Scott smiled. "We first went there in September 1998, on our honeymoon."

Piers did the math. "That was just 9 months before my birthday!"

"Yup, we, didn't hang around son." Mr Nivans grinned and nudged Chris in the ribs.

"Scott Nivans! Really!" Martha fired a warning shot of her own.

"What about us Pop?" said the twins in unison.

"Yup, same again. That was the August 2000 holiday."

"I'm not even going to ask." said Lucy.

"July '99."

"Eww!"

****************************

Chris' truck slowly meandered along the roads, following in the wake of Scott's car as Martha 'took in' the scenery. Adam and Tim lent forward from the back seat.

"So Cuz' Chris, how many girls have you had?"

"Hey, what sorta' question is that!" said Piers angrily.

"It's Ok Piers.....None actually guys, I've been too busy raising Claire."

"Well, at least you've got a good reason. Tell him how many girls you've had Big Bro."

"Dammit you two, who'd wanna go with a guy with two idiots hanging around all the time?"

"Ha ha, wiener Piers is a virgin, no one likes your wiener Piers."

"Shut-up, I am so not a virgin, not any more.....tell 'em Chris!"

"Take it easy, they're just trying to wind you up."

"Well I'm not ashamed of what we did, even if you are."

"Goddammit Piers!"

Adam and Tim looked at one another wide-eyed as the significance of Piers' statement sank in. "You....and Cousin Chris! Way to go Bro!"

"You are so both dead if you breath a word of this." Piers was scarlet with embarrassment now...and rage.

Chris stopped the truck and turned around to face the twins.

"Look guys, what happened happened; and no Piers, I'm not ashamed and I don't regret it. But I want to stay with your folks, I need to stay there, for Claire, as much as for me. Until your brother and I are ready to come out, I'd appreciate your support. Will you do that for us, huh? Keep this a secret?


	4. Smokey Bear and the Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nivans's and the Redfields start their summer vacation. More fun, fighting, frolicking and fisticuffs ensue! Piers finds it hard to resist temptation, Chris finds it hard not to hit someone, and Claire finds a Knight in less than shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have requested more of this Teenage Nivanfield AU tale. And I'm more than happy to oblige. :) nimrod

Scott and Martha Nivans pulled into Saunders State Park mid afternoon. Normally the barrier would have been raised and they would have got a sloppy salute followed by a cheery wave from old Fred Gibbons, the Head Ranger. But not today. The barrier was down. And instead of a salute and a wave they were greeted by a raised arm and a sourly scowl. Scott stopped the car and wound the window down. "Hi there. Where's Fred?"

"Retired and not before time. Are you staying? You need to register first, in the office."

"We own a cabin here, No. 6. Scott and Martha Nivans." Scott fished in his shirt pocket. "See? Here are the keys, No 6, like I said."

The new Ranger looked at them suspiciously. "You could have stolen them for all I know. I need to see your ownership certificate and ID."

"Do we look like the sort of people who would go around stealing people's keys young man?" said Martha.

"Rules is regulations. Ranger Gibbons let things slip, way too lax and friendly with the public. I'm here to change that. Your certificate."

"Well, a please or a thank you never hurt no one." Martha said reproachfully. "Manners maketh the man."

Scott took the papers out of the glove box and handed them over. "Thank you." the Ranger said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He scanned the certificate and handed it back. Then he looked into the back of the car. "I see you have children. We don't tolerate trouble from kids. Any noise or rowdy behavior and such, and appropriate measures _will_ be taken." He signaled the office and the barrier rose.

Once he was clear of the barrier Scott stopped the car and lent out of the window. "By the way, the folks in the car behind are with us too." But the Ranger had already turned his back and the barrier had come down.

Chris stopped in front of the barrier. "That's not Fred!" said Piers, "I wonder where he is...?"

The Ranger scowled. A truck full of young punks, that was all he needed. "Campsites full."

"We're with the people in front, Mr and Mrs Nivans. They're my parents, they have a cabin, No. 6." said Piers trying to be helpful.

The Ranger sighed. "ID?"

He checked the cards and looked at the twins. "You look like trouble. One foot outta' line and I'll be down on you like a ton of bricks."

"Assho..." said Adam under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"He said 'Asshole', and judging by your welcome I think he's got it about right...." Chris stared coldly at the man

"Wha...!" before he had time to finish, the Ranger suddenly found his head jerked down level with Chris' face.

"Here, your ties all mussed up, let me straighten it for you." Then he hissed in the man's ear. "Now raise the goddam barrier or so help me, I'll drive through it. This old truck's covered in dents, a few more won't hurt."

The man waived his arm frantically behind his back and the barrier went up. Chris released his grasp and smoothed the collar of the Ranger’s shirt. "There, that's much better."

"I'll be watching you, all of you, this is your first warning!"

Chris fixed him with a stony glare. "Ha, just try it. I promise you, you'll never see me coming. And now, I believe we are owed our welcoming salute....I'm waiting."

The man saluted quickly, his face scarlet with rage....and a little fear.

"Guy's a dammed bully! I hate bullies." Chris growled as he drove off.

"Way to go Cuz! You sure showed him. Freekin' A!" the twins cheered from the back of the truck.

"Hey, watch your language you two. Standards, remember?" said Piers. "But yeh, thanks Bear. Hope that creep doesn't spoil our vacation."

"Ha! I think he's just made it more interesting."

The twins looked at one another. "Bear?"

****************************

By the time Chris and Piers arrived at the cabin, Martha was already busy opening all the windows. She smiled when they entered. "Place just needs a good airing, and tonight we'll have a roaring log fire to dry things out properly."

"But its summer..." moaned the twins, "....we don't need a fire, it's already hot!"

"Don't argue. It's a log cabin and we'll have a fire in every room if I say so!"

"Can we have the big bedroom, with Cuz and Bro?"

"No, that's your father's and mine. Lucy and Claire will take the small one, you boys will have to make do in here. There's two sofa beds so you'll all be nice and cozy! And quiet, do you hear me? We don't want any more trouble with that nasty new Ranger."

"Don't worry Ma, Cuz has sorted him out. You should've seen it, guy's eyes were popping out of his skull, and he wet his pants."

"Boys! Such language! Is this true Christopher?"

"Um, not exactly Aunt. I just adjusted his tie for him, I didn't look at his pants so I don't know about that. Guy's a bully."

"Good for you son." said Scott, grinning.

"Hmm, I don't usually condone violence Christopher, but, er, yes, well done." Martha smiled. "But enough of that. Now listen, all of you. I want your clothes unpacked and put away. And then you can start on cleaning the cabin. There's dust everywhere. Poppa and I are going for a walk. I expect to see it spotless when we get back. And I don't want to see a single spider..."

"How 'bout a couple?" said Adam and Tim, "Then they could make some baby spiders and....."

"Go to your room!"

"But we're in it!"

"Not another word. I'm leaving Lucy and Claire in charge. They're the only ones with any sense around here."

Piers pouted. "But I'm the eldest......"

"In age dear yes. In anything, else I sometimes wonder."

"But..."

"No buts Piers, it’s about time you set the twins a good example, not getting into fights with Park Rangers."

"But..."

"Do stop whining Piers. Your father and I are going down to the store. Remember, spotless!"

The twins waited until their parents had left. "No one likes a wiener Piers, ha, ha! No butts for you tonight."

"What did you say? Come here you two..." Piers flushed angrily.

"Gotta' catch us first Bro, smell ya' later!" and with that the twins ran off into the park.

"Can I go with them?" asked Claire who didn't much like the idea of cleaning after the long journey."

"Not a good idea right now Sis. Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Chris tried to sound enthusiastic. "What's the plan Lucy?"

"Claire and I will do the bedrooms, how 'bout you two do the lounge together?"

"I'm not doing the bathroom if there's spiders. I DON'T do spiders." said Claire firmly.

"No, that's what I'm here for." sighed Chris.

"What's the point in having a big brother if he doesn't beat-up spiders and Park Rangers for you?"

"Heh, heh, she's got you there Bear." laughed Piers.

Claire and Lucy looked at one another. "Bear?"

****************************

Chris and Piers took either end of one of the sofas. "On my mark." said Chris. "One, two, three, huff! Ok, we can put it down now."

Chris grinned at Piers, they were both sweating. "I told you, all the weight training would pay off. Just keep your back straight when you get down and lift. You have a tendency to bend. Let your legs do the work; you've got good legs. A lot of guys don't pay enough attention to their legs. They always end up looking top-heavy."

"Well you certainly paid attention to my legs, and everything else, if last night was anything to go by." Piers said grinning.

"Ahem!" It was Claire and Lucy. "Are you two finished?"

"Oh, hi, er, almost. We were discussing Piers', um, training program."

"Yeh, correct posture and all that." Both Chris and Piers were suspiciously red. Lucy pretended not to notice, but Claire saw a situation ready to exploit.

"So Cousin Piers, Big Bro gave you a good work out last night? Weights or cardio-vascular?"

"Weights." said Piers.

"Cardio." said Chris.

"Er, both, yes, both." they both said rather lamely.

Claire grinned wickedly. "I think Lucy and I are going to the mall for coffee after all our hard work. Oh, but wait! I can't buy Lucy a coffee because I haven't had my allowance this week." she put out her hand and smiled sweetly.

Chris took out his billfold. "Five, it's all I've got."

Claire took the money. "That'll do, for now. Have fun with the spiders."

"Hey Miss, don't I get a please or a thank you?"

"Thank you Big Bro, that will do for now. And please, have fun with the spiders."

After the girls had left Piers looked at Chris. "My hero, the man who beat down a Park Ranger, mugged by a thirteen year old. Oh the shame!"

"Quit it you. That mouth of yours is trouble!"

"Wanna' fix it?"

"Yeh, but someone might come in."

"We could lock ourselves in the bathroom, for cleaning purposes."

"See, that's what I like about you. You got brains _and_ a cute butt!"

"So which one you gonna' fuck first?"

"It's too risky Piers; here, in the cabin."

"Tell me. I'm frustrated enough already! Tonight's gonna' be hell. There's nothing worse than sleeping with you and not having sex except sleeping with you and not having sex whilst my brothers are in the same room. We won't even be able to talk in bed, everything will be seized upon by those two morons now."

"They gave me their word."

"That's what they all say!"

"Who?"

"All the people who've ever been sold a pup." Chris looked blankly, which made him look even cuter in Piers' eyes. It didn't help him explain one bit. "Oh, never mind now. Just understand their promises are worthless."

Chris put his hands on Piers' shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Then it will be a test of our love. If we can resist temptation that will prove something, right?"

Piers took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. "Mmm....Ok, let's start cleaning the bathroom and see how we get it on. I mean GET on!"

Chris grinned. "Perhaps you should resist harder?"

"You think?"

****************************

Claire and Lucy met up with the twins in the coffee shop and she immediately sat next to Tim. "So Cuz, tell what's here?"

"Well, er, there's the lake, fishing, swimming, boats. And then there's the mountains, hiking, cycling, rock climbing."

Claire resisted the urge to groan. Boys! "No silly, I meant for entertainment, like shops, cinema, restaurants, bowling alley?"

"Um, well there's here."

Claire looked at him.

"Oh, and there's a soda parlor."

"Well it's better than nothing I suppose." Claire squeezed his arm, the boy obviously needed prompting. She'd read in her novels that men often didn't realize they were in love. "So Tim, when are you going to take me?"

"Huh?"

****************************

Amongst its many amenities, the camping site boasted an 'Adventure Playground!' The two words, and the exclamation mark, were painted in bright yellow on a rough cut pine board above the entrance.

Claire looked at the sign with contempt. The last time she'd been in a playground like this was when she was a kid. A long, long, time ago; about a year back. New Claire thought the idea of a playground was.....she looked around to make sure no one was listening and mouthed the word "CR*P!" And as for adventure, her current favorite idea involved handsome knights on snow white chargers who...." Her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"C'mon you two! You'll love it Cousin Claire!" said the twins, taking their t-shirts off and handing them to Lucy, before they ran off together, shouting and hollering.....handsome knights who'd just tied their horses to a rail and taken their hot and sweaty armor off. The two handsome knights receded into the distance...

"Bet you can't get a clear round."

"Bet you I do!"

"You're always chicken on the high rope walk."

"Am not!"

"Bwark, cluck, cluck!"

Lucy looked disdainfully at the two smelly t-shirts she now found herself holding and sighed. "Brothers!"

Claire looked at the two semi-naked, sun tanned bodies and sighed as well. "Knights!!" Lucy gave her a more than curious look.

The girls caught up with the boys at the rope swing. A row of knotted ropes suspended above a pool of muddy looking water below. Adam and Tim were already on the other side. They were both panting, flush with exertion and excitement. Tim, though only younger than Adam by minutes, had lost his puppy fat first. His stomach was now flat, if not yet well defined. A fine trail of hair had begun to show on it, leading downwards. Claire took in the view. It reminded her of a passage she'd read in a romantic novel... _'his areloae rosy-brown against his aureate skin'_....She wasn't too sure what the fancy words meant exactly. But they sounded divine, like the image before her. And in fact, they were extremely appropriate. In comparison, Adam was taller and slightly paler than his brother. More clean-limbed than stocky, with straight hair rather than curly. He was classically handsome rather than ruggedly so. But Claire only had eyes for Tim.

Lucy mistook Claire's daydreaming for hesitation. "Don't worry Claire, just watch me, and make sure to keep your momentum." She took off with a lithe grace, caught the rope and joined the boys on the far side. With her long limbs, Lucy had made it look effortless. Claire decided, her momentum would not be kept, not this particular time.

She jumped, but kicked midway to kill her speed. She grabbed her rope, but remained suspended over the water. 'So far so good.' she thought. "Oh, help, I'm stuck..Oohhh!"

"I'll get you Cuz." said Adam. "Put your arm out so I can grab you."

But Claire didn't want to be saved by Adam. As he reached her she quickly pulled her arm back in.

"Whoahh! What the..." expecting to have grabbed Claire, not thin air, Adam lost both his momentum and his grip. ".....shiii...iit!" He fell, limbs outstretched, into the muddy water below; which actually proved to be more like watery mud. SPLAT!

The words from the novel came to her. "Oh! Will no one save me?" If she could have put one hand to her brow as she said them, she would have done; but she wasn't going to let go the rope just yet.

Claire had looked straight at Tim when she spoke. It was not so much a plea, more a command. He swallowed hard, then swung off. As his arm stretched out she caught a glimpse of pale-brown underarm hair, then the same arm was wrapped around her and she was looking at a dark nipple on golden skin.

"Oh, my hero...Ohh!"

But their combined weight proved too much, even for Sir Tim. His hand started to slip and they both began to fall. Sensing gravity, Claire tightened her grip around Tim, her head pressed unnecessarily tight against his chest, her eyes closed dreamily. Whatever happens next, she thought, it will be worth it. "Whee!" SPLASH!

.....Chris and Piers had finished their cleaning chores and come in search of the others rather than give in further to temptation. They'd split up to widen the hunt. Chris had heard his sister cry out and was soon by the side of the pool. He had trouble recognizing Claire at first from amongst the three muddy kids who stood laughing before him.

"Claire, is that you? Are you all right Sweetheart? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Big Bro. "Tim had to save me 'cos you weren't around to...." she said it reproachfully. ".....he's my hero, my Knight in shining armor!" she clung to Tim to emphasis the point. Underneath the mud Tim turned crimson.

"Hmm, he looks a little tarnished from here." Chris could see there was nothing wrong with his sister, apart from the sassy attitude, so he retaliated to her jibe. "Tell me that's not your new dress!"

"It's not my new dress."

"It is isn't it?"

"You told me to say it wasn't, so...."

"Don't argue! Come on, I suppose I'll have to be the one to clean you up."

"Tim could do it."

Chris glared and let out a low growl. Tim shook his head in terror, a Knight could only face so many dragons on one day.

"There's a shower block over there Chris, let's go get them cleaned up."

"Thanks Lucy."

As they walked over to the block the twins were arguing either side of Claire.

"No one thanked _me_ for trying to save her. I went first."

"You didn't save her, you missed."

"Well at least I didn't drop her!"

"Ha, you just dropped yourself idiot. Splat!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Boys, boys, don't fight over me." Claire slipped her hands through both boys’ arms as they entered the block.

"Ahem!" Chris coughed loudly. "Just where do you think you're going Miss?"

"The showers, duh!"

"The women's....and the spoilt little girl's...is the other end. And make sure you stay there when you've finished. I'll fetch you a towel and some clothes from the cabin."

"And that goes for you two as well." added Lucy. "Adam, Tim, are you listening?"

"No, ha, ha, ha!" the twins ran laughing into the block, their squabble over.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation. "I'm sorry Lucy, I don't know what's come over her these days."

"Don't worry, those two are just as bad. It's a phase, they all go through it"

"Does it last long?"

"A few years so far, give or take."

"Oh! Um, were we like that?"

"Of course not! Some of us in the family had to get the brains! Heh, heh." Lucy caught Chris' downcast look. "Hey, cheer up Chris. It's all new to her, new home, new friends...boyfriends. She's feeling her way. Don't worry, underneath all that smart talk and answering back, she loves you."

Chris sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so, she told me....and, er, Piers told me too."

"What? That Claire loves me?"

"No silly! That _he_ loves you too." it was Chris' turn to go bright red, but he didn't answer.

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry Cuz, everyone tells me their secrets, I'm like their favorite Agony Aunt. Now, let’s get their dirty clothes, we can put them in the wash when we get back to the cabin. And don't worry about the new dress either. I helped choose it. It's easy care."

"Ha! I wish my kid sister was! C'mon, lets hurry and get back here before she gets up to more mischief!" Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um, Lucy, what else did Piers say......?"

****************************

Chris and his Aunt were enjoying a cooling drink and a quiet chat on the small porch on the front of the cabin when the Ranger's jeep pulled up outside.

"I am informed there was trouble at the Adventure Playground earlier, involving your children. I'm here to tell you they're banned from using it as from now on."

Chris started forward, but Martha put out a restraining hand. "That seems a little harsh, I thought they just fell off the ropes playing. After all, it is a _play_ ground."

"We have zero tolerance to unruly behavior at this park. Things got way to lax before. I did warn you. Any repetition and you'll be asked to leave." Chris glared at him and the Ranger instinctively put a hand up to his throat before getting back to the safety of his jeep. "I'm keeping an eye on you." he said, looking at Chris as he drove away.

Chris clenched his fists in anger, but it was Martha who spoke quietly. "You sonofabitch!"

****************************

By dinner time Piers could resist no further, so he cooked up a plan. "Mom, I'm gonna' show Chris Saunders Ridge this evening. Is that Ok?"

"Oh yes son, it's beautiful up there. Your father and I often used to stay up there and watch the sunset and the stars come out."

Scott chuckled. "Well son, we saw the sunsets, and at least three times we saw the sunrise, not so sure about the stars though, heh, heh!"

"Hush you Poppa, or you _will_ be seeing stars, around your head!"

Piers didn't want to ask, but he felt honor bound. "Um, do you wanna' come with us....I did kinda' plan it as a surprise for Cousin Chris though."

"What? On no dear, we wouldn't spoil that. That boy needs to relax and enjoy himself. He's wound up tighter than a spring in a sprung thing."

"Thanks Mom, we, er, we might be late, you know, waiting for all those stars to um, come out."

"Just as long as you don't make a noise when you come back, it's hard enough as it is getting those two brothers of yours to sleep nights. And make sure you take your cell phone Piers, and no drinking, Christopher might be old enough, but you're not. And watch out driving on those rough tracks in the dark, and keep a look out for bears."

"Ha, don't worry Mom, we'll be careful."

"Oh, and no smoking, remember Smokey Bear's code 'Only you can prevent forest fires!' Alright?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "Mom, I don't even smoke. And the Bear's sensible, I mean cousin Chris is sensible, see, you've got me all confused. We'll be good, and careful and take all precautions, I promise." He bent down and kissed his Mom. "Don't worry, Ok?"

"Son, the day your mother stops worrying will be the day I...."

"The day you do what Scott Nivans?"

"Nothing Dear, absolutely nothing."

"I should hope so, I have to do the worrying for two around here as it is."

"Yes Dear, better you than me." Scott winked at Piers as he said it. "Go on, off you go son."

"Goodbye Piers, don't be too late.....what do you mean, better you than me?....And don't hide behind that paper when I'm talking.....Are you listening to me?.....And another thing......"

Piers closed the door quietly, and thankfully, behind him, then ran to find Chris and tell him the good news.

"......did I just hear our eldest son call his cousin Bear?"

Scott Nivans peered out from his paper. "How do you want me to answer that?"

****************************

"Oh boy, that's some view!"

"You think?"

Chris kissed the small of Piers' back. "I know."

The kiss, and those the followed either side of his buttocks sent a shiver of delight through Piers' body. He lay face down on the plaid travel rug, his face wreathed in a blissful smile. "Mmmm, I had you figured as aahh, a sightseer....Oohh, was that your tongue?"

"Mmff!"

Heh, heh, I love the way you make every word count Bear. Omfg! Was that the KY?"

"Yup!

"Feels cold, is it _gloopy_ enough?"

"One way to find out Piers. You ready? Just say if it hurts and I'll stop."

"Thanks Bear, perhaps just a bit more, um, finger work first."

"Like this?"

"Ohh, whooo hoo!"

"Shit, what was that!"

"What?"

"Thought I heard a wolf."

"Ha, ha! No problem, I got my Smokey Bear to protect me......."

.......Later, they lay side by side on the rug. Chris was smoking, cigarette in one hand, Piers in the other. They'd put their clothes back on; even summer nights on the ridge were chilly.

"We missed the sunset Bear."

"There'll be others."

"Stars are nice though."

"There's only one star for me."

"For the strong, silent type, you say the sweetest things.....Look Chris, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish Bear!"

"It's beautiful. I wish that...."

"No, don't tell me! It's meant to be a secret."

"Ok. Did you make a wish as well?"

"Of course."

Is that a secret too? Or do I get to share? Chris lent over and kissed Piers on the lips.

"I wished that..."

Chris put a finger to Piers lips. "Shh, someone's coming, I can hear a car. Dammit!" Chris beckoned with his hand. "Follow me, stay low." he whispered.

They crawled to the edge of the bushes. They could see headlights approaching and Chris' truck parked on the edge of the ridge silhouetted against them. It was the Ranger's jeep.

He parked close to the edge and got out. He stopped, listening, then called out once. "Hello?" When there was no response, the Ranger clapped his hands. "Showtime Faggots!"

Chris put a finger to his own lips, then he tapped Piers pocket, the one with the camera phone in it. Piers understood at once.

"No lights." Chris whispered. Piers nodded, he could sense Chris' body tensing alongside his own.

The Ranger got something out of the back of the jeep and walked over to Chris' truck. He looked inside and around, then quickly removed the gas cap and started to push a rag down into the filler pipe.

"I told you you'd never see me coming!"

The startled Ranger turned around, lighter in hand. "Wha...!"

"Whump! The fist thudded into his jaw and he collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Chris stood over him. "Did you get that before Piers?"

"I did. Thank heavens for zoom and low-light video. Er, what do we do now?"

"Let me think....Ok, sit on him, don't let him get up when he comes round."

"Um, alright, like this?"

"Yeh, that's fine...now pass me his radio, and his gun too."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I gotta' plan!" Chris opened the driver's door of the jeep. He put the radio and gun on the passenger seat, put the shift in neutral and released the handbrake.

"Ok, you can let him up now." Chris was leaning casually against the back of the jeep.

The Ranger got to his feet, swaying slightly. First he felt his jaw, then his belt. "My gun, my radio, where are they?"

"Safe." Chris jerked his head to the jeep behind him.

"You little punk, I'll, I'll....." the Ranger spluttered.

"You'll what? We've got you on film trying to set fire to a truck in the middle of a fire prevention zone. See, that's one of the problems I have with you authority figures. You make the rules, then don't follow them. You're a bully, getting kicks bullying kids half your age. I don't like bullies, they made my life hell when I lost my parents. So now it's payback time. You picked on the wrong kid mister. Oh, and you're homophobic too, double whammy."

As Chris straightened up, he pushed back against the jeep with his butt and the vehicle began to roll forward. "Oops, you must've forgotten the handbrake, careless." Chris patted his own butt and grinned wickedly. "I knew this faggot's ass would come in handy. Ha, ha!"

The jeep rolled slowly over the edge, then began to career wildly down the steep scree slope the other side; only stopping when it became wedged in a deep gully. The airbags deployed and the hazard lights came on, it was no longer drivable.

The Ranger looked on in stunned silence. Not until when Chris started up the truck did he turn around. As he walked towards it Chris started to pull away.

"You're not gonna' leave me to walk back. Its miles. And it's dark, there's bears!"

"Don't worry, you've already met one."

"Huh?"

Chris snarled at him and the Ranger jumped back in fright. "Ha! Adam and Tim were right, he does wet his pants."

As Chris accelerated away, they could see him starting to follow them back down the track.

Piers grinned. "Dumbass! There's a fire tower only one mile away in the other direction, radio, bed, everything."

Chris put an arm around his cousin and chuckled. "There you go Babe, knowledge is a dangerous thing.....and a little knowledge is _very_ dangerous."

****************************

The next morning a small crowd formed outside the cafe to see the sight. A Park jeep swinging gently underneath a helicopter.

A cheery voice called out. "Quite a show, eh folks?"

Martha Nivans smiled. "Fred, you're back, and not a moment too soon. Where's that nasty young man who replaced you?"

"He smashed his jeep up on Saunders Ridge last night, dang fool. He's suspended."

"Ha! Just like his jeep." laughed Chris

"Lost his jeep, lost his gun and radio, now he's lost his job. There's irony for you." said Piers.

"You seem remarkably well informed Piers. Christopher? Do you know anything about this? You were both up there last night." Martha looked at them closely.

"What can I say Aunt? He must have thought the place was a _play_ ground." Chris grinned shyly at her, and winked.

Martha laughed just like his mother used to; a young girl's laugh "He, he, he! Sonofabitch!"


	5. "Come in number 6, your time is up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their vacation continues, the Redfields find that dating the Nivans's doesn't always go to plan. Fluff, Angst and Sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a chance to open up the characters a little more, as well as have some fun. And it sets various scenes for future chapters.

After the return of Ranger Gibbons, things at the Saunders State Park soon returned to the cheerful and relaxed atmosphere of before. But for Chris and Piers, things were anything but relaxed, and not always cheerful. In fact they swung alarmingly from high to low, happy to sad. Finding the path to true love was not proving easy. It started with losing Chris' plaid travel rug.

They'd left it up on Saunders Ridge the night they'd made love, made a shooting star wish, and made an enemy of Fred Gibbon's predecessor. Chris parked the old Ford truck close to where they had parked-up before. Piers was disappointed to find they weren't the only couple up on the ridge; others were also enjoying the view, holding hands, kissing. He'd been hoping that they would be alone again, and could carry on where they'd left off when interrupted the night before. He was silent as they retrieved the rug and walked back to the truck. His full-lips turned down in a petulant sulk.

Chris was also lost in thought. He was torn between his new found love for Piers; and his love and duty of care for Claire. It was a new experience for him, at times an overwhelming one. He wasn't yet sure how to handle it. It was a big step, suddenly having two people in your life instead of one.

The afternoon sun sparkled on Manitowish Lake way below them. The 19th century explorer, Eckhardt Saunders, had enjoyed a fondness for naming everything he discovered after himself. But in a rare show of humility, he'd kept the Native American name for the lake below Saunders Mountain. It hadn't been so visible in the dark the night before. Chris noted the numerous little islands scattered over its surface, mostly thickly wooded. Little boats and canoes clustered around some of the larger ones. Piers noticed too. It gave him an idea, and the smile returned to his face.

"Let's get back." said Chris. "Lucy said Claire wanted to talk to me."

"Ok."

As they drove slowly back down the track that snaked between the campsite and the ridge, Piers put his hand on Chris' crotch. He squeezed it gently; feeling Chris' dick stiffen in response.

"Hey, careful Piers! I'm driving!"

"I want you Bear, now!"

"I want you too, but not here, not now. Resist the temptation, remember?"

Piers pouted in frustration. "Dammit Chris! When then? Today, tomorrow, when?"

"How 'bout tomorrow, afternoon?"

"Ok. You promise Bear?" It was as much a plea as a question.

"Of course. But I've gotta' spend some time with Claire too. It's her vacation as well. You do understand?"

Piers nodded. "Sorry, I'm being selfish. I want you all to myself." He gave Chris' dick one last affectionate squeeze, then withdrew his hand and returned silently to his earlier thoughts. His idea had better work now. It just had to.

****************************

Chris found his sister in her bedroom. Claire was lying on the bed; reading one of her romantic novels if the lurid cover was anything to go by. He sat down heavily on the one armchair in the room. "Lucy says you wanted to chat. Is everything Ok Honey?"

Claire put her book down and took a deep breath. "Tim wants to take me to the soda parlor."

A thick, dark brown eyebrow immediately rose. "Does he now?"

She detected the faint tone of disbelief in her brother's voice....and took another deep breath. "Well.....I wanna' take him."

"No."

"Is that your best offer?"

"It's my only offer."

"But...."

"Best _and_ Final."

"I'm thirteen."

"Precisely!"

"Er, how 'bout if we all go?" Claire put on her best winsome smile.

"That......might be acceptable."

She could tell he was weakening. "You, um, you could sit next to Piers."

"Yeh.....hey! What?"

"Ha! I _knew_ it."

"Claire Redfield, choose your next words _very_ carefully. _If_ Piers an' me do sit together, it will be to keep you and Tim apart, for no other reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're no fun any more Big Bro."

"No. I'm the horrible ogre who makes your life a total misery. I don't look after you, care about you, worry about you. I don't give you your pocket money; which, by the way Princess, you never spend. And do I get any thanks for being so hateful? For giving up school, friends, a job with regular hours just so I can be mean to you. Well, do I? Huh?"

"No. I'm sorry."

He could see she meant it, her face had gone pale and the blue eyes had opened wide. "Apology accepted." he smiled at her. "Now come and sit here, like you used to."

"Ok."

She sat sideways on his lap, hooking one arm around his neck, whilst he put a steadying arm around her back.

"We haven't been getting on so well lately, have we?"

"No, you’re with Piers all the time."

"And you're chasing Tim."

"Are you jealous?" They both said it at the same time and laughed.

"A little bit." said Claire cautiously.

"Me too.....a little bit." Chris said, resting his chin on top of her head.

"But it's fun as well."

Chris sighed. "It's dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because Piers and I are not....not ready to come out."

"But we all know."

"Aunt and Uncle don't, I'm worried they'd throw us out."

"Do you think they would? They seem so nice."

"Some things are hard to accept Sweetheart, even for nice people."

"Well I don't mind you seeing Piers if he makes you happy."

"Thank you. Yes, he does make me happy." He kissed her hair.

"Why? He is handsome, but this is so quick for you. You're not normally good at making friends."

Chris grinned. "I don't know how to explain it myself. It's like he's filled the emptiness in me. Stopped the hurting I've felt since......since.....you know." He was silent for a moment, as the memories came flooding back. "I don't wanna' lose that now." Chris caught a look that flickered across Claire's face. "Don't worry Sweetheart; you'll always come first in my affections. But Piers is No. 2."

"So does that mean I can go out with Tim?

He smiled to himself; his sister had that Redfield tenacity. "Listen Claire, when your thirteen, or fifteen, two years is a big difference. When you're nineteen, it's not as much."

"But Mom and Dad were different in age weren't they?"

Chris winced. His parents were always in his thoughts, but so hard to talk about, even to Claire. "Yes......but they were even older when they got married. I guess two years seems less the older you get. And another thing, boys tend to mature more slowly than girls. Just 'cos Tim's older than you, doesn't necessarily mean he's wiser."

"He's cool."

"Ha! If you say so. Ask Lucy or Piers what they think. He's a good kid, but he's still growing up. And so are you. Enjoy your childhood whilst you have it Honey; in case something suddenly takes it away......" His voice trailed off. Claire felt the first shudder go through his body, then another.

"Bro? Are you alright?"

"That bully Ranger, he brought them all back Sweetheart, the bad memories after Mom and Dad....after they...." His chest heaved and he sobbed again.

"Don't cry Chris, I'm here."

"Oh Claire, you're so like Mom."

She put her other arm around his neck, and hugged him like she'd never let go. And for the next ten minutes as her brother let it all out, she didn't.

When, at last, he stopped; he wiped the tears from red eyes and forced a weak smile. "Look at you. Thirteen going on thirty."

"Beats being nineteen going on nine."

He kissed her forehead. "Ha! I love you."

"I love you more."

"More plus one."

"More plus.....um, more."

"Ha, ha, ha! Alright, you can sit _opposite_ Tim."

"Oh, can I?"

"Yes, but no footsie. He's way too young."

"Aww......Ok, but if I'm gonna' have to be Miss Perfect you're paying."

"Like I ever had a choice?"

****************************

A short while later Chris sat down with Martha and Scott. "Aunt, Uncle, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Claire and Tim. She says he's asked her to the Soda Parlor, although I think it was probably the other way around. As long as they're chaperoned I don't mind. But she's thirteen, and he's fifteen. And that's the problem; he's not as _old_ as she is. You don't know what she's like; she's acts and thinks much older than she is. Tim's a great kid; I wouldn't want to see him hurt."

"But surely she wouldn't...."

"Oh no, not intentionally. But she's intense, like me I suppose. Guess that's my fault, the way I taught her; to stand up for herself. It's her first time, having a boyfriend, someone to share personal things with other than me. She might prove a bit overwhelming for Tim."

"But she get's on well with Lucy." said Scott.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Lucy's a girlfriend. It's different Dear. Oh, I remember my first crush...." Martha sighed.

"Who?"

"Never you mind Scott Nivans! Just be thankful I changed my mind later on. Now let's see, Tim and Claire.....Ah I've got it! Poppa, I think it's time for you to give the twins a reminder."

"About what?"

"Are you listening? The, ahem, birds and the bees talk."

"I already did that."

"Well, it's time to do it again!" Martha looked enquiringly at Chris. "Tonight?" he nodded.

"Yes Dear, I’ll make sure I mention the first crush business too shall I?"

"You will do no such thing!" she smiled at Chris. "All right Christopher, thank you for speaking to us. I'll keep an eye on things with Tim and you can do the same for Claire. Agreed?"

"Yes, thanks Aunt Martha."

"That's settled then. Is anything else worrying you?" Martha had noticed his eyes, still red-rimmed from crying.

"Er, no, I don't think so. Everything's fine thanks."

If Martha caught the slight hesitation in Chris' reply she didn't say. She just smiled and patted his arm. We're always here for you dear. No problem's is too big in this family. Well...." she glanced at her husband. ".....most anyways."

****************************

Chris joined Lucy on the porch. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Let's walk, a bit more privacy."

Chris scratched his neck nervously. "Thanks for the heads-up on Claire. She's growing up so fast and she wants to start dating Tim. I'm not sure I can cope."

"You've done a good job so far."

"That's when she was a child, now she's becoming a young woman. It's a bit out of my league."

"Don't worry, I'll help."

"Would you? Aunt Martha's a bit full-on."

"Heh, heh, that's Mom."

"I don't want to relinquish my responsibilities to Claire. I won't."

"You can't let go you mean?"

"Perhaps."

"And now you've got Piers to worry about too. Am I right?"

"Not you as well! I've just been interrogated by Claire."

"I don't mean to pry, but he is my brother."

"How did you find out? Not from Adam and Tim?"

"No. I'm just good at putting two and two together. I read people's emotions, and though he thinks he hides them, Piers wears his on his sleeve."

"And you don't mind, um, the gay thing?"

"Not at all. People should be free to choose their own partner, regardless."

"Piers is pretty intense, we both are. It's difficult juggling a new relationship, let alone a gay one, and looking after Claire. I'm terrified Aunt and Uncle will ask us to leave; what that would mean for Claire's and my dreams. And now I'm terrified of losing Piers. Something's gotta' give and it will probably be me."

She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. We're family, we look out for one another, even my pain in the ass brothers!"

"I like that. I've been Mom, Dad, and everything in between to Claire since...Well, I appreciate the help." he smiled shyly. And at that moment Lucy saw the vulnerability inside; and realized why Piers had fallen in love with him.

****************************

Lucy knocked on the bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, it's your room too."

"Heh, heh! When you share a house with three teenage brothers you learn to knock before entering, if you get my drift."

Claire thought about it and suddenly did get Lucy's drift. "Oh, you mean....?"

Lucy laughed again and nodded. "Talking of whom, I hear you've taken a shine to Tim."

"Yes, he's my gallant Knight, come to rescue me. But being a boy he's kinda' slow to realize it. I really want him to notice me. What should I do?"

"Well, don't be too obvious, he'll just run. But for starters you've got to split him up from Adam, or you won't get anywhere."

"How?"

"Hmm, I can probably help you there; let me think about it. Now, as for Tim noticing you.....how about a new hairstyle?"

"Ooh yes! But no plaits; Chris thinks they're cute. Yuk! I know! How about some color? Blonde, the damsels in distress are always blonde."

"Why? You've got beautiful hair, naturally colored. I know, what about a pony tail? More, er, grown up than plaits, and easier to look after. You could do it yourself, instead of always getting your brother to help. That way you can make sure you avoid the plaits!"

"Yes, grown up! That's what I want."

Lucy smiled. "Well, that's one Redfield happy at least."

"Why, what's wrong with Chris? What's he said?"

"He's worried Claire. About you, about his relationship with Piers."

"Well he doesn't have to worry about me."

"He's your brother Claire. He's brought you up. He'll always worry, it's only natural."

"I suppose so....but what can we do? About him and Piers......about me."

"He does everything for you? Right?"

"I suppose so."

"He's terrified if this thing with Piers comes out before they're ready, you'll both have to leave. And if that happens, his dreams for the future will be ruined."

"I know, so how can I help?"

"Cut him some slack, don't rag him all the time. Give him some space, these are big issues he's dealing with."

Claire was silent whilst she took it all in. "I've been selfish haven't I?"

"No, not intentionally; you're growing up too. And that scares him, he's not sure how to handle it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell him."

"I will."

"Good, and don't worry, I've promised to help him, and you."

Claire threw her arms around Lucy. "Thanks Cuz, I'd like that." But when she eventually let go she had a frown on her face. "So how _do_ we get rid of Adam?"

"One thing at a time. First of all, let's see what we can do with your hair."

****************************

Martha was still giving her husband his instructions. He sighed as he put his paper down yet again. ".........I told them all about the birds and the bees before." he said.

"Hmm, too much bees and not enough birds."

"Well Dear, what _can_ I tell them? They seem to know it all these days."

Adam and Tim had been quietly listening behind the door. They came in and stood behind their father giggling.

"What do you want to know Pa?" they said in unison. "We know everything about girls....all about their needs and sex....."

"Boys! I don't know what's gotten into you! Showing off I reckon." Their mother fixed them with a stony glare. "I'm sure Christopher and Claire will be unimpressed. You could learn some manners from them." As if on cue, Chris and Claire entered the room.

"Sorry, I hope we're not interrupting anything......" started Chris a little awkwardly. He'd caught the look on the twins faces.

"....but I wanted to show you my new hairstyle." finished Claire. "Big Bro wanted plaits, but I decided to have a ponytail. It's more grown up." She twirled it in what she hoped was a seductive manner in front of Tim. "Do you like it?" she said, looking over her shoulder at him and wiggling her hips coquettishly.

Adam and Tim stood open mouthed, and for once, wisely remained silent.

Martha chuckled. "Hmm, what were you two boys saying? Something about knowing everything?"

****************************

As the boys settled down for the night, Adam was still complaining that he hadn't been invited to the soda parlor.

"Count yourself lucky." said Chris menacingly. "You won't have to worry about upsetting me if you're with Lucy."

"Or me!" added Piers for good measure. "Though I don't know why I have to be there."

"It was part of the deal Claire struck."

"Oh....what deal?"

"Never mind that for now. Just remember that a trouble shared is a trouble halved."

"Thank you!" said Piers sarcastically.

"My pleasure." replied Chris, trying not to sound too smug. "Now, Tim, a final reminder that whatever Claire does or says tomorrow, you will behave! Or else...."

"Er....or else what Cuz?"

"Rrraaarrr!"

"Haw, haw!"

"Shut up Adam!"

****************************

At the soda parlor the next morning, Chris sat next to Tim and opposite Claire. He thought he could keep an eye on his sister better that way. Piers sat next to Claire, opposite Tim, where, according to Chris' plan, he could keep an eye on his younger brother.

Whilst they were waiting for their order Claire slipped off her shoes and stretched out her left leg, smiling at Tim all the while. Contact!

At the same time Piers stretched out his right foot. Contact!

Chris felt a foot brush against his knee. He grinned amiably.

Tim also felt a foot. It progressed up his inner thigh, and beyond. His eyes opened wide in horror and the color drained from his cheeks. He froze in shock.

Claire had to admit it wasn't the reaction she'd hoped for. She wiggled her toes in what she thought might be a more stimulating manner. Both Chris and Piers had big smiles on their faces now. Then Chris spoke. "Um, that's _my_ knee Claire."

Tim snapped out of his daze. "Bro? He peered cautiously under the table. His head came back up and he looked at Piers in horror. "Ewww!"

As Piers turned bright red, Chris sat back in his chair and laughed.

"You could have told me!" said Claire angrily.

"Yes, and me!" said an embarrassed Piers.

Chris laughed again and put a big arm around Tim's shoulders. "Whad'ya think Tim?" Ha, ha, ha!"

Tim shuddered. "Please Cuz, don't tell Adam....It's so....so.....Ewww!" he shuddered again.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well at least it's broken the _ice_ -cream." Chris punned, but he could see Claire was close to tears and his heart melted. "It's Ok Honey, Piers and I will go sit over there." he kissed her head and whispered in her ear. "Knock him dead Sweetheart."

"Thanks Big Bro, I'll give it my best shot."

"Then he's already yours......"

****************************

".......That's yours, No. 6.' The man pointed to the brightly painted Native American style canoe with a large number six in a white circle on the curved stern. It had been Piers idea, he'd even pre-booked the canoe the day before. They took off their t-shirts, and stepped in. Piers sat in the bow because he was navigating, whilst Chris took the stern. The man pushed them off from the little wooden jetty and they set out at a fast pace towards the distant islands. The midday sun was strong and soon their bodies were sheathed in sweat from the labor of paddling. If Piers imagined they were Lewis and Clark starting off on yet another adventure, exploring the interior of the new world; for Chris it was a moment to study Piers' back and in particular its musculature. His traps were solid, giving his shoulders needed width. His lats were well developed too. They extended down his torso, giving it that pleasing vee-shape. They also gave him the impression of height when he was naked Chris mused......he liked Piers naked. Paddling like this was a good upper-body workout for them both. His cousin's external obliques, however, could use some more definition. Chris smiled to himself, when they reached Piers' island there'd be another work out, for their whole bodies....

......Chris lay down on the plaid rug, and drank in the silence for a moment. The dappled shade of the trees was welcome after being out in the sun, and he let his body cool down after the exertion of the canoe trip.

As Chris relaxed, Piers had already undressed and was putting on his rubber. Chris looked up at him.

"How' bout some foreplay first Babe?"

"Huh? Why? I just wanna' fuck you, right now!"

"It's nice, kinda' romantic. And it makes the actual love making even more special."

Piers rolled his eyes. "Ok. How about you fuck me before I fuck you? Is that enough foreplay for you?" He threw Chris a condom from his rucksack and got out the KY jelly.

"Piers, I know you're frustrated, I am too, but slow down, please. Our relationship is not just about the sex.....Is it?"

"Um...."

"Just lie down here, next to me....." Chris patted the space next to him, "......and relax first. For your Bear, please?"

Piers looked a little ashamed as he lay down. "I'm sorry. I want you so bad Chris, it's all I can think about, liked I'm hooked on you. I've never wanted anything so much before, nothing else matters except you and me."

Chris smiled. "Hey, take it easy, Ok? Our love is special, but it can't be the only thing in our lives."

"Right now it seems like it."

"You, me, we've gotta' learn to fit it in with everything else...." said Chris, ".... our families, our responsibilities. It's a part of our lives granted, a big part...." Piers smirked at him. ".....you know what I mean Babe! But it can't take over everything else, much as you might want it to. Think about it."

"Hmm, you're not just a dumb muscle jock are you?"

Chris suddenly straddled him. "Who you calling dumb?"

Automatically Piers hooked his left leg around Chris' right arm, and brought his right leg up across Chris' chest.

Chris laughed. "So you wanna' wrestle? Two can.....huff!" Piers had taken Chris by surprise, he grabbed Chris' left arm with his hands and started pushing back with his right leg. He was going for a quick pin.

Chris only had one counter, a spladle move of his own. Hazardous, he risked pinning himself, but as he twisted his body he raised his shoulders above the rug. Much to his surprise Piers suddenly found himself flat on his back, his shoulders touching the ground. "Pin!" Chris said it calmly, not triumphantly. He disentangled himself from Piers and helped him up.

"Where'd you learn to do that Bear? It's such a risky move, but you pulled it off perfectly."

"High School wrestling team."

You wrestle? I didn't know. Me too, we'll have to get you on the team when school starts."

"That'd be fun. By the way, was that your excuse for foreplay!"

"No, but now I'm in the hands of a master perhaps you could demonstrate some other warm-up moves?"

"Ha! Well, I like to start from the top and work my way down. Ears, mouth, tongue. Like this...." Chris placed his hands gently behind Piers' ears and pulled his head towards him. His lips parted as they locked with his cousin's and Chris' tongue thrust deep into Piers' mouth. ".......Mmmfff!"

"Still kissing, they dropped to the ground, their tongues making their own moves in each other's mouths. As they stopped to gulp in air, Chris turned his attention to Piers' neck, his Adam's Apple and the thick carotid arteries that ran either side of it. Piers moaned in ecstasy. Chris chuckled, he'd hit the spot.....Now for some spooning he thought. Big and little spoon, or perhaps it should be Bear and Cub?

.......Piers surprised himself. Rather than the rough, primeval sex he'd planned, he found himself enjoying a union that was sweet, gentle and tender. And he'd reciprocated when it came his turn to be the top. He looked down at the face that lay in his lap, stroking the dark hair, still damp from their earlier lovemaking. It was a serious face, especially in repose, determined. Well defined lines sloped down and outwards from below the eyes and nose. They made Chris look older than his nineteen years. Up to now their lovemaking had been mostly in the dark. But now, in the speckled sunlight below the oaks and chestnuts, Piers had a chance to study his cousin's body closely. The rise and fall of the powerful chest, the pattern of hair, fanning out symmetrically from the sternum, short and flat above the skin. The circumcised penis, now lying flaccid against the darker colored testicles, the way the coarser pubic hair spread from his groin, down and under the pale muscular buttocks.

Piers felt himself stiffen again, he couldn't help it. His cousin was beautiful in the same way the mountains and the lake were beautiful. A gift of nature. Rugged, inspiring, something born of the earth.

He brushed the hair from Chris' forehead and kissed it softly. "This is perfect, no one will ever disturb us here Bear." His hand reached down gently between Chris' legs. "Time to wake up handsome....."

"Yoo-hoo Piers! Cooee, Christopher!"

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"You were saying?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Standards Piers!"

"And fuck standards too!"

"Piers, Christopher, are you there? We saw your canoe. We brought a picnic.....Yoo-hoo!"

Piers pulled his shorts up. "Don't just lie there Chris, quick!"

"But..."

"C’mon Cuz, run! Get in the water, now!"

There was a double splash.

"Ah, it's so cold! This is gonna' be awkward."

"Uff, yeh. Still, one way to get rid of a hard-on Bear, all that blood rushing from your extremities. 4.5 fluid ounces in an average erection, so about 6 for you."

"Fascinating Piers." said Chris sarcastically. He looked down through the clear water between his legs. "I know where my bloods gone right now......and where it hasn't!"

"Ok, Ok. If they ask, we were just swimming, alright?"

"I'm the one not wearing any shorts, remember!"

"Oh yes, 'Take me Babe!' wasn't it? As you waved them around your head."

"Shut up dammit! They're here."

"Piers? Christopher? Ah, there you are boys. Surprise! The man at the boat hire said you'd rented No. 6. Poppa and I thought we'd have a cruise round the lake, and then we saw your canoe. We've got plenty of food in the hamper if you'd like to join us? I expect you're hungry, all this fresh air and exercise?"

"Um, Hi Mom, Pop, er, yes, that's really, really great. Isn't it Cuz?"

Chris forced a weak smile and mumbled something.

"Is the water cold Dear?" said Martha. "I can hear your teeth chattering. Best you come in now."

Piers walked out of the water, his initial look of shock now replaced by a big smirk. "Yes Cuz, out you come."

"I'm Ok for a moment, enjoying the, um, the cold, er, the cooling effect of the water."

"Unpack those towels Poppa, we can all sit on the boy's rug for the picnic. Dry yourself off Piers. You too Christopher, you'll catch your death of cold." Scott passed a towel to his son and gave the other to his wife. Martha held out a towel for Chris, and looked..... "Christopher Redfield! Are you naked?"

Chris looked down in embarrassment at his rapidly shrinking assets. "Ma'am. Um, we were chased by some sorta' insects, I took my shorts off to swat them away." he said rather lamely.

Piers came to his defense. "Er, yes, bees I think they were Mom. That's how we ended up in the lake, to escape them."

"Oh, and I thought _bears_ liked bees?" she stretched out the towel lengthways and averted her eyes as Chris came out of the water.

Chris wrapped the towel around his waist and looked across at Piers. "Bears?" he mouthed. Piers shrugged his shoulders.

"Bees eh Martha? Heh, heh, reminds me of that time we.....Wait now...was it bees or birds.....?"

"Scott Nivans! I'll give you birds and bees, just you hush!" It was a suitably stinging rebuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, "Come in number 6, your time is up." will be familiar to anyone who has hired a boat, canoe, whatever, on a boating lake. Sadly, at some point, the party always has to end.


	6. Dumb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could a bikini ruin Claire's relationship with Tim Nivans before it's even started? And could a figure of speech end Chris' relationship with Piers? Staying together might prove impossible if people keep having dumb ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The path to true love continues to be bumpy one. No one said it would be easy, and they were right. I'm trying to hark back to my own first tentative loves and all that teenage angst.....trouble is, it's so long ago now! Ha, ha, ha.

Having turned down the offer of a tow back to boat hire with Scott and Martha; Chris and Piers paddled leisurely back to the lake side.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Piers pouted as he turned around to look at Chris.

"What?"

"We'll paddle our _own_ canoe."

"I thought you liked irony?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "If you say it one more time I'll throw you overboard!"

"Well your Dad thought it was funny!"

"That kinda' proves my point."

"Harrumph! There's no pleasing some people. I thought you'd like some more time together."

"My arms ache!"

"My butt aches, but you don't hear me whining. No one likes a _wiener_ Piers, remember? Ha, ha!"

"Hey! If anyone should have an achy butt now it's me!"

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time. You did moan though. Is that the same?"

"Oh very funny Bear. You should host a late night chat show."

"Hmm, I don't know....I'm not sure I could keep it up _all_ night, ha, ha, ha..........!"

........They came alongside the wooden jetty and the hire man grabbed hold of the canoe to steady it as they got out. "Um, sorry boys, you're late." he said, almost regretfully, as he checked his watch. "You loose $10 on your deposit."

"No way!" cried Piers in disbelief.

"Yes way son. Wasn't that your folks in the outboard? If you'd have come back with them you'd have been in time. Sorry, the Boss is on my back today." he shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Rules is...."

"Regulations, yeh we know." said Chris, smiling sympathetically, but Piers was still complaining as they left.

"That's $10 you owe me Bear!"

"Sorry, I'm broke. Claire took the last of my cash. I need to get into town and find a bank."

"There's an ATM here."

"Yeh, I, um, don't have a card, I don't like them. I pay my way with cash, not credit."

"Oh, weird!"

"Not for me. Most of our money's tied up in savings accounts, fixed-term ones. Claire and I have to be careful. I only take out our running costs every month. I didn't plan on coming here. One thing's for sure, as soon as we get back, I've gotta' sort out some work, handyman stuff. Summer will soon be over, and then it's starting school again. That will cost too."

Piers suddenly felt ashamed. He never worried where his allowance came from each week; it was just a 'given', like having parents. "I'm sorry Chris, I apologize, I didn't think. Don't worry about the deposit. And I did enjoy our extra time together; even if I was complaining for most of it. Honest."

Chris smiled at him. "Apology accepted. I enjoyed it too, another half hour studying your lats and traps. What more could a poor boy want?"

"Aww, that's sweet. Pervy, but sweet. I wanna' sit in the back end next time and look at you."

"Stern!"

"Mmm, you could be as _stern_ as you like with me."

"Ha, ha, now that _is_ pervy! It's a date."

****************************

Piers and Lucy sat out on the porch watching the stars come out. Right now, apart from Chris, his sister was the only person he felt able to confide in.

"We did a lot today, Chris and me. Er, talking I mean. I don't like keeping secrets from Mom and Pop." Lucy looked at him quizzically but said nothing. Piers sighed. "I know, I know. I should tell them. But how can I? It's the biggest thing in my whole life, and it's probably gonna' be the worst in theirs."

"Oh Piers, you don't know that. If I've had my suspicions, you can be sure Mom has too. Where is Chris? You need to discuss this with him properly, agree your approach."

"Getting Claire ready for bed."

"I could have done that."

"You know Chris. He's used to doing his own thing; he's more than just her big brother. It's hard for him to accept someone else's help when it comes to Claire. It's what's kept him going for the last four years I think. He's......he's very lonely, defenseless even, underneath that strong silent image he puts on. Damaged somehow."

"And you've decided to be the one to help repair him, am I right?

"I suppose so. He seems to open up with me." Piers blushed.

"That's lovely, and so romantic. If I can help I will, Ok Big Bro?"

"Well, apart from keeping our secret for now there is one other thing."

"Name it."

"Get Mom to ease up on Chris doing stuff for Claire. I know she means well, but she can be a bit overwhelming, especially if you're not used to it. He needs time to adjust, but he's too polite to tell her, do you understand?"

"Heh, heh, Chris already asked me the same thing. I'll do my best Bro, though it won't be easy."

"Nothing seems simple these days."

"Except falling in love with the handsome dark stranger?"

"Ha! That was the easy part."

"Had you from hello?"

"Yeh, and now I can't say goodbye."

"Oh Piers, you always over analyze; don't worry so much. Mom and Pop will always want what's best for you."

"But what about 'Standards'?"

"Being gay isn't about standards, neither is being in love. Keeping secrets from your parents on the other hand is."

"I know, but it's not just me, Chris is terrified he and Claire will be thrown out. All his hopes and plans would be thrown out too."

"I understand, but I'm certain Mom and Dad wouldn't do that; Chris and Claire are family, however distant. They wouldn't want to see his and Claire's hopes dashed, whatever the reason."

"Chris didn't seduce me you know, I consented willingly."

"I'm not judging either of you. But at some point you both have to tell them, and when you do, do it together."

"Strength in numbers?"

"No, strength in honesty."

"Standards?"

"So you're not just a pretty face after all. Yes Piers, standards."

"Will you support us too?"

Lucy kissed him. "Of course silly. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

****************************

"I need a new approach." said Claire as Chris brushed her hair out. "This morning with Tim didn't go exactly how I planned it. How did your afternoon with Piers go?"

"Um, not exactly to plan either...well, not Piers' plan anyway!"

"Which was?"

"Er, not for your tender ears Sweetheart. Let's just say he sometimes wants to rush things. A bit like you perhaps."

"How do you mean?"

"This thing with Tim. I think you're trying too hard. Tim would have liked the old Claire, the tomboy, not the new temptress. A friend, not a flirt. It's his first time too don't forget."

"You think so?"

"Yeh. Keep the pony tail. I like it, it suits you. But cut out the smart stuff, Tim doesn't understand it."

"He and Adam wise crack all the time."

That's 'cos they're brothers, twins. It's hard to explain, I'm not sure if I've got it right, but try to be a _good_ friend, not a _girl_ friend. That may, or may not, come in time. Does that make sense?"

"But I _want_ him to be my boyfriend! Piers is your boyfriend right?"

"Yes, and perhaps Tim will be yours. Just take it easy, that's all I'm saying Honey. Go hiking, or climbing with him." Claire made a face. "How 'bout swimming then? You're a good swimmer."

"I don't have a costume here."

Chris smiled. "I'll see what I can do. I've gotta' go to the bank tomorrow. There might be some spare cash if I juggle things around. Perhaps I can delay servicing the truck, till I start earning again."

"Oh, good. Will my allowance go up?"

"No promises Sweetheart. It's back to school after summer, remember? Any spare cash won't last long."

"Oh!"

"Yes, Oh indeed. Tell you what, you can come in to town with me and we'll see if we can find you a swimsuit."

Claire's face lit up. "A bikini?"

"No! One piece or nothing."

"Ooh! Nothing? That would attract even Tim's attention."

"No, not nothing either Miss! Something....a whole lot of something!"

****************************

Over breakfast the next day Claire decided to invite Lucy along on the trip into Saundersville. She didn't want Chris choosing her costume or she'd end up with 'a whole lot of something' that resembled a circus tent rather than a swimsuit! So, of course Chris then said Piers had to come along, and then Claire asked Tim, which then meant Adam wanted to go too. It wasn't what Chris had planned, but he didn't really mind a full truck. And it did mean Scott and Martha would have some time to themselves. A fact he was only too happy to mention. He needed some brownie points with his Aunt after the 'no shorts' incident on the island.

And indeed Aunt Martha, in particular, was very grateful. "Thank you Christopher dear, so thoughtful of _you_." She fixed her husband with a look. She was already drawing up plans of her own. "You can take me to the Lakeside Grill for lunch Poppa....."

"But that place is....."

"......Hmm, I might have a glass of wine, or even two. French wine perhaps? Who knows? We _are_ on holiday after all."

"....expensive!" Scott looked at his nephew in mock horror. "Christopher, can you squeeze one more in your truck?"

"Sorry Uncle, cab's full. There's always the flat-bed."

"That'll do son, that'll do."

****************************

As they waited for their second course in the elegant timber framed restaurant that overlooked the lake shore, Martha lent forward and looked closely into her husband's eyes.

"You called him son."

"I did?"

"Yes, I heard you quite distinctly."

"You always do....I didn't mean it literally Dear, just a figure of speech."

"I shall ignore that first comment Scott Nivans! But I think you may have stumbled upon something, however unwittingly."

"I have? Oh, is that good?" Scott managed to look both pleased and confused at the same time. A look he'd perfected since marriage.

"Yes, surprisingly!" Martha laughed and squeezed his hand across the table. "I'm just teasing. But look, you've seen how the children all get on so well."

"Yes, even the twins seem to have calmed down since Christopher and Claire arrived."

"Precisely! So why don't we just all become one big happy family?"

"Of course..." said Scott, who didn't actually understand at all.

"Yes! What could be better than two more Nivanses?"

"You mean.......adoption?"

"That's exactly what I mean. What do you think Poppa?"

"I think we need to consider this very carefully my Dear. Family names can exert an enormous hold on people's emotions."

"But we'd be giving them a family, the very thing they've lost. Poor Christopher still misses his parents so. We could help ease his pain."

"There are important issues to talk about here, legal, financial, and not least Christopher and Claire's feelings on the matter."

"Then let's have that second glass of wine and do just that......"

****************************

Claire was eager to go to the shops straight away once they'd parked in front of the mall. But Chris was keen for her to accompany him to the bank first. He wanted her to have a proper understanding of their finances, and learn how things worked in their dealings with the bank. And Claire had been quick to spot several annual expenses that could be postponed or moved to the next year. Chris realized her interest probably had more to do with increasing her allowance and prospective purchases. But he was happy that at least she showed it.

Half an hour later and they rejoined the others inside the mall. "Follow me Claire." said Lucy. "I know exactly where to start looking for swimming costumes."

"Ahem, I'm coming too Lucy." said Chris pointedly.

"Don't worry Big Bro, Lucy and I will be Ok, won't we?"

"Hey! You don't get rid of me that easily Miss! First of all _I_ have the money, and secondly, I want to see whatever you buy _before_ you buy it. Remember, a whole lot...."

"...of something. Yes I know! Ugh, brothers! How do you cope Cousin Lucy?"

Lucy caught Chris' look. "Um, I'll tell you later, heh, heh, but watch this." she whispered to Claire. Then she raised her voice in a commanding tone. "Piers! I'm sure Adam and Tim don't want to look at swimming costumes all morning. I leave them your in charge. We'll see you in the little coffee bar over there in exactly one hour. Do you understand?"

Piers stood open mouthed. Before he had a chance to reply Lucy had turned and walked away. Claire held her hand and looked up in admiration. "Awesome!"

What particularly upset Piers was the sound of Chris laughing too as he walked away with the girls. It didn't help when he then turned around to find that the twins had suddenly vanished. It wasn't the first time Piers Nivans felt he'd lost all control over his own life recently. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. At first the realization horrified him, and he set off to look for the twins with a frown. Then he thought of the effect Chris was having on his life, and a smile returned to his face. He veered off towards the pro-sports shop; the twins could look after themselves. He had a 'costume' to buy himself.

Amazingly, they all met up at the appointed time. Chris was still trying to understand how a woman could see something she really liked, then spend another half hour looking at other things before going back to the first one. But it had been a blessing to have Lucy there. He hadn't noticed, but Claire was growing 'out' as well as up. A simple tube shape was no longer an option for her. She settled for the first costume she'd seen, a dark cherry red color, fitted, elegant in its classical simplicity.

"Thank you Big Bro." she'd whispered in his ear as she hugged him afterwards.

He gave her one of his shy, fleeting smiles, and held back the tears. "You looked like a Princess. Let's go find your knight in shining armor."

****************************

Tim followed Chris hesitantly into the rest room. "Er, Cousin Chris, can I ask you a favor?"

"You can ask."

"Can Claire and I sit somewhere's alone? She wants to buy us sodas."

"Hmm....Ok. Permission granted. Because you had the decency to ask. However, much as I might like to see my sister spend her own money for once; you do know it's usual for the man to pay in these circumstances, or at least offer to?"

"Yes Sir. Um, what about a gallant knight? Does he have to pay?"

"Ha! Gallant knights were usually penniless as far as I recall. You could try that line, it might work."

Tim smiled shyly. "Thank you Sir, er, Chris, I promise to be good."

Chris laughed. "It's not you I'm worried about! Ha, ha, ha! Now go, and good luck."

Chris returned in time to see Claire leading Tim by the hand as they made for another booth.

"Wow!" said Lucy.

"Young love." said Piers, gazing dreamily at Chris.

"Yuk!" said Adam.....

****************************

"........Let's get some things straight Timothy Nivans." said Claire, trying out Lucy's 'Awesome' technique. "I've changed my hair, dropped my new glamorous persona and got back into jeans and tees just for you. And I've bought a swimming costume today, especially."

"Why?"

"So you can take me swimming silly! You _do_ like swimming don't you?"

"Sure, I love it."

"That's what I was told, er, I mean what I thought. So perhaps you might like to show your appreciation for all my trouble? You know, like a gallant knight would?"

"Huh?"

There was an irritated growl from the other side of the partition with the next booth. "Kiss her dammit......but no tongues!"

****************************

It was after supper when Piers poked his head around the bedroom door. "Babe? Mom and Dad have just called a family meeting, only us Nivanses. Would you and Claire mind staying here till it's over? I'm sorry."

"Sure, no problem."

"What's it about Cuz?" asked Claire, sensing some possible intrigue.

"I wish I knew. I'll speak to you later, Ok?" and with that he closed the door....

"....Gosh, a Nivans pow-wow!" said Tim excitedly.

"We haven't had one of these for a while." replied Adam.

"Not since the last time."

"Ha, ha!"

"Boys! This is serious, do sit down and behave!" said their mother.

"Last time was about Claire and Chris wasn't it?" said Lucy quietly.

"Yes dear, and it's about them this time too."

Piers looked at Lucy in surprise, and some consternation. She shrugged her shoulders, she had no more idea what it was about than he did.

"Children, Poppa and I have been thinking...."

"Whoa! Steady on Pa!" said the twins.

"I won't tell you two again!" Martha fixed the twins with her hardest stare.

"S, sorry Mom." they stammered, shame-faced.

"Now, where was I? Yes, Poppa and I have been impressed by the way you've all adapted and accepted Christopher and Claire into our family. Even you two have been better behaved since they arrived.....up till now." she glared again at the twins."

"Where's all this going Mom?" asked Piers, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I'm just coming to that Piers. As I say, Poppa and I are very pleased. But we are concerned about Christopher and Claire’s' futures. It's clear to us that Christopher still misses his parents terribly, more so than Claire."

"That's only natural, he's older. He has more memories of them than Claire." Piers didn't mean it to, but it came out as sounding defensive of his cousin.

"Yes Piers, I do realize that. That's why we think it might be a good idea to give them both a new family, a fresh start and a secure future."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By adoption son." said Scott. "Chris and Claire would become Nivanses. A new brother and sister for you all."

The children were silent for a moment as they took it in. Then Adam sniggered.

"So Tim would be dating his sister? Haw, haw!"

"Shut up Adam!"

"Make me!"

Martha saw Tim tense and clench his fists. "Boys, I'm warning you! This is no time for fighting."

The twins fell silent. But the implication of Adam's words had not been lost on Piers. "Mom, it's one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard! Just count me out, Ok? I want nothing to do with it! It's dumb, just so friggin' dumb!" he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last 'First Times' chapter for a while; hence the dramatic ending. I want to concentrate on some of my other Nivanfield tales. But don't worry, there's at least another four chapters planned. Thanks to all my readers for your continuing support. nimrod :))


	7. Coming Out and Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything now seems hopeless to Piers, he feels his relationship with Chris is doomed. Together they have some explaining to do. Will he listen to Chris and make a stand, or give up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris’ character is to the fore in this chapter. The early signs of what he will become. Piers is still learning.

Previously:

"By adoption son." said Scott. "Chris and Claire would become Nivanses. A new brother and sister for you all."

The children were silent for a moment as they took it in. Then Adam sniggered.

"So Tim would be dating his sister? Haw, haw!"

"Shut up Adam!"

"Make me!"

Martha saw Tim tense and clench his fists. "Boys, I'm warning you! This is no time for fighting."

The twins fell silent. But the implication of Adam's words had not been lost on Piers. "Mom, it's one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard! Just count me out, Ok? I want nothing to do with it! It's dumb, just so friggin' dumb!" he got up and left, slamming the door behind him......

****************************

"Piers, Piers! Come back here! What's gotten into that boy? Poppa, you go and bring him back."

"Let him be Mom." said Lucy, "He'll cool down in his own time." she knew that in his current agitated state Piers might say something he would later regret.

"Oh boy! Big Bro really put the Pow in Pow-Wow! Hah, hah!" laughed Adam.

"You two go to our bedroom and stay there until you're called." said an exasperated Martha.

"Aww, but....."

"This instant. I mean it! Now Poppa, you go and fetch Piers. Lucy, you stay here; then we'll all talk, _sensibly_." Martha glared at the departing twins. As Scott got up Lucy put her hand out.

"Don't Pop, please. It'll only make things worse right now, believe me." Scott looked to his wife for guidance. Martha nodded reluctantly, so he sat down again.

"I thought he'd like the idea....." Martha sounded bewildered "....company, an older brother to look up to. Do you think he feels threatened then Lucy? Is that it?"

"No Mom, that's not it at all." Lucy smiled.

"Then what is it? What do you know? Why is Piers so upset?"

"You can tell us Lucy." said her father, putting a reassuring arm around his wife.

Lucy looked down at her feet. "No, I can't tell you, I'm sorry. It's for Piers to do that. Only he can, not me."

"Lucy?"

"Please don't ask Mom, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Well someone needs to find him. I don't want him running around in that state."

Lucy saw her chance to avoid any further questions. "Um, why don't I get Claire ready for bed? Then Chris can go and find Piers."

But Martha wasn't going to give up so easily. "All right Dear, but when you've finished with Claire you come straight back here and we'll continue this little talk.

As she left, Lucy rolled her eyes, ever so slightly. ‘Damn!' she thought to herself.

****************************

Chris found Piers in the back of his truck, wrapped up in the plaid travel rug. He was crying. Chris got in alongside him and put an arm around his shoulder; but Piers didn't respond to Chris' touch.

"Hey, it's me. What's up? I heard you leave the cabin."

"Everything, everyone. They're all against us."

"Who? What?"

"Mom, Dad, life. This adoption idea is the last straw."

"What adoption idea? First I've heard of it. Is that what the family get together was about?"

"Yes..." Piers let out a sob. "...Mom and Dad want to adopt you and Claire."

"Oh! That's er, a surprise." Chris was taken aback.

"Adam hit the nail bang on the head, said Tim and Claire would be brother and sister. So you and I would be brothers, and we couldn't.....you know.....!" another sob.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry Piers....." Chris squeezed him tight. "....I'm sure they mean well by it. But it ain't gonna' happen."

"How can you be sure? It's hopeless, why try and fight it?" Piers' shoulders sagged.

Chris cupped Piers' face and kissed him softly. "Because I say so. Because we've done so much, you and I, in such a short time. That first wonderful night, up on the ridge, the island, and all the little tender moments in-between."

"And they were all stopped. By daybreak, by that Ranger, by Mom and Dad. Can't you see? It's no use."

"That's just real life; there'll be times it doesn't stop....."

"No..." Piers wailed. ".....they're signs, portents. It’s not meant to be Chris. The having to get up, the bullies, our plans always going wrong. It's not just the love making, it's us. We're not meant to be together. This adoption business, it's just the final straw."

"No it's not. Claire and I haven't even been consulted yet."

"If it's what Mom and Dad want, it'll happen."

"I think you're wrong. Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't go against our wishes. Fight it Piers, don't just give in."

"What's the point, everything says what we're doing is wrong, we've lost." Piers turned his back on Chris and sobbed again.

But Chris wasn't giving up so quickly. He hugged Piers tightly, "Fight this Piers, fight it to save yourself, to save us." he pleaded.

"It's useless, we can't fight it."

"You know I hadn't figured you for a quitter. It won't impress the Army."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Oh please Chris, anything."

"You gotta' roll with it, with life. Learn to use your Straight A's head as well as that big, lovin' heart. You can't do everything on pure emotion. Else you'll burn up."

"How?"

"I mean you gotta' learn to suck it up Piers. Take the rough with the smooth. Just grit your teeth and work through it. Think about where you wanna' be, then get there. You’re good at thinking, better than me. I had to learn, when.....when Claire and I were left alone. No time to mope and cry. Claire needed looking after, that was my first and only priority. Trust me Piers, I'm talking from bitter experience....but it made me a man."

"What about you? Your needs. Didn't you count?"

"Nope. Claire was, still is, my first priority."

"Ok, I can understand that, but what about us?"

"You, _We_ , are my second priority now.....a new one. I didn't see it coming, but I'm so glad it did. Life's always full of surprises, that's another piece of advice."

"So, what about us then? How you gonna' fix that Mr Handyman?"

"I'll speak to your folks. I'll do it for us. Alone if I have to. But I'd rather do it together. Claire and I don't want to be adopted, we're Redfields, always will be. It defines us. We're fighters, too stupid to know when to give up."

"How do we fight fate?"

"We say no to adoption, then we take our own stand, we come out fighting."

"You make it sound like a war."

"If _you_ won't defend yourself, I'll have to do it for you. I'm fighting for three, for us and for Claire."

"You do love me don't you? It wasn't just the sex, a try out? I need to know Chris." Piers sobbed loudly.

Chris squeezed him tight. "I love you Piers Nivans." he said. "I love you..." he kept saying it; he didn't know what else to say. He didn't know if Piers could hear him, he was crying so much, so he just kept on saying it. ".....I love you."

There was a sudden knock at the window. It was Lucy. Chris wound the window down. "Hi Cuz, how's Claire?"

She's fine; don't worry, although I think it's going to cost you. She said, and I quote, ‘He owes me one.' Heh, heh."

"That figures, but thanks anyway."

Lucy peered into the truck, Piers had his head down, and he was still sobbing. "How's my brother?"

"Taking it badly. He told me about Aunt and Uncle's plans. Did you tell Claire?"

"No, she knows something's up, what with all the, er, noise, and that. I told her you'd explain everything tomorrow; but she'll probably pester me all night!"

"Ha, that's my girl. Look, I'm gonna' take Piers up to the ridge. Perhaps a walk or something will help calm him down. Will you tell your folks not to worry Lucy? Please, as a favor?"

"Of course....I'd recommend the _'something'...._ " Lucy giggled. ".....Oh, and to coin a phrase, you owe me one!"

****************************

Back inside Lucy explained Chris had taken Piers up to the ridge to try and calm him down.

"Piers has been very moody lately."

"It's his age Dear..." replied Scott; putting his paper down. "...all boys go through it."

"No Poppa, it's more than that. Ever since Christopher and Claire arrived. Since he had to share a bedroom. I wonder if he feels he's being ignored? That he's no longer the eldest? Perhaps I was wrong to think he'd like another brother?"

"Um, I don't think it's any of those Mom. It's just that he's growing up.....at last." Lucy said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He'll tell you in his own time, don't worry."

"Now I am worried. You're hiding something young lady!"

"Mom! Just let it go. You know how he has to work everything out himself first, to the last detail. It has to be perfect, or Piers won't do it, let alone say it."

"Is it drugs? Those stereo things? He spends all his time with Christopher training weights on that gym machine or gadding about."

Lucy laughed, "No Mom. It's not steroids, Piers is way too sensible for that. And its weight training, not training weights. Heh, heh."

"its girls isn't it?"

Scott Nivans chuckled. "I was the same at his age, all raging hormones. I bet he and Chris are chasing some tail."

"Father! Really, standards! But you could be right, though I wouldn't have put it so crudely."

"You hear that Lucy, I'm right for once!"

"I guess there's a first time for everything Pop." Lucy got up and kissed him on the head. "Give him time, don't let Mom hassle him, alright?" she whispered in his ear. Mr Nivans went back to reading his paper; he knew when to keep his own counsel.

****************************

Martha heard Chris' truck pull up. The headlights switched off and darkness resumed outside. "They're home at last."

"Better late than never."

"What time is it?"

"Half-past eleven Dear. Time _you_ were asleep."

"I'll talk to them now." Martha moved to get up, but found a restraining hand on her arm.

"No Martha, you won't. It's not often I put my foot down, but I am over this. You'll feel much better after a good night's sleep....and so will I. Things will seem different in the morning, clearer, not so cataclysmic. The end of the world will have receded slightly."

"Scott Nivans!"

"What?"

"Now I know why I married you, bless you. Alright, not now. But first thing tomorrow, the girls and the twins are going swimming or whatever. I want to talk to these two without any interruptions."

"I suppose that include me?"

"Of course not....your job is to be here and back me up, alright?"

"Naturally, but for now, can we _please_ get some sleep?"

****************************

Chris and Piers sat facing Scott and Martha across the dining table. The breakfast clutter had been cleared away; so had Lucy, Claire and the twins. Martha had worked through all the possibilities during the night and rehearsed her opening words over and over.

"You're gay aren't you?"

"Mom!"

"You're gay, both of you. It's the only answer that fits. Your behavior last night, your being together every moment you can."

"Wha......er, no!....Yes....Ohh!...How'd you...?"

Chris put a supportive arm around Piers' shoulder. "What Piers is trying to say Aunt is yes. We're both gay. We just.....we just clicked. For as long as I can remember I've only ever had one true friend, my sister. Now I have two." He smiled shyly.

"You could have told us son." said Scott.

"We were going to Sir, believe me..."

"We were waiting for the right time Dad."

"Oh Piers, why didn't you say something sooner? What did you think would happen?"

"Chris was terrified you'd throw him and Claire out if you knew. You won't will you?"

"Piers is right Ma'am, I'm sorry, we....no..... _I_ should have said, from the start."

Martha looked at he husband with a twinkle in her eye. "What do you think Poppa?"

"Me? Well, I think it answers the adoption question."

Martha looked across at her son, his face so full of worry and next to him his cousin, so solemn, but with a hint of defiance. "Dear, sweet Christopher, what a proud but lonely young man. Did you really think that would happen? You're family, our family. Look at you, so strong, and yet so vulnerable. A Redfield through and through. And Piers, chin up now dearest, put a smile on that handsome face. All Poppa and I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. No preconditions, no restrictions." She stood up and opened her arms wide. "Come here, both of you. You too Poppa. Family hug. Nivanses and Redfield. That's it, let those tears fall. Out with the bad and in with the good."

Piers was so overcome he couldn't speak, but Chris mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to his Aunt and Uncle before he too was drawn into their loving embrace.

Martha patted Piers on the back. "No wonder you've been on tenterhooks son. Last night must have seemed the end. Well, no more talk of adoption, that's for sure. But we'll have to talk, seriously, when we get home, won't we Poppa?"

"Er, we will?"

****************************

Scott and Chris had gone off to find the others, leaving Martha to have a quiet word with Piers.

"There's a troubled soul there son, help him if you can."

"I will Mom."

"But Piers, be careful. Don't get to close to the flame."

"Mom?"

"He's deep. There's an intensity to him. I can't quite put my finger on it. Just don't get hurt in the helping, that's all. I know you and your causes."

"Can't make an omelet without breaking eggs Mom."

"Oh Piers! What am I going to do with you?"

"Trust me?"

"Piers Nivans! One day your love of irony will get you into trouble, heh, heh. Now scat!"

****************************

They left Saunders State Park exactly as they had arrived, with Chris, Piers and the twins following on behind Scott and Martha with the girls. However, instead of the sourly greeting they'd received on arriving, there was a cheery farewell wave and "Come back soon!" shout out from Ranger Fred Gibbons.

As before, Scott and Martha took the scenic route home at a leisurely pace. Chris was happy to dawdle along too. Now everything was out in the open, both he and Piers enjoyed a new-found sense of freedom. So did the twins. They felt no inhibitions in asking their elder brother and cousin a succession of embarrassing questions. Adam in particular.

"Er, so how does it work Cuz? With you and Big Bro. I mean, who does what to who....um, do you face each other, or does one of you sit...?"

"Adam!" Tim was treading a fine line between being inquisitive and keeping on Chris' good side because of Claire. Much to his surprise, he'd found he'd been enjoying her company. She was certainly a good swimmer. And she looked sorta' cute in that new swimsuit.

"What Timbo? I'm just trying to figure it out, in my mind's eye."

"Shut up Adam! And don't call me that."

"Tim nice but dim, haw, haw!" Adam laughed until his brother punched him hard on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Being a dick!"

Piers turned around and glared at them. "Pack it in you two, or one of you will sit up front."

"What, and spoil the holding hands party?"

"Right, that does it! Stop the truck Bear."

But Chris didn't stop. "Adam's just winding you up Piers, and you too Tim. You see, I think he's secretly jealous, of you and me, of Tim and Claire."

Adam went bright red, and for once had no smart-ass reply.

"Ha! It's true isn't it?" Tim grinned in triumph. "Say it ain't so Bro!"

"I...I..."

"Aww, poor Adam, all by his lonesome."

"Quit it....I've got friends."

"You mean enemies!"

"Hey...!"

Chris spoke over their squabbling. "Listen-up guys. Let me give you some advice. In just a few years time you'll be old enough for sex. Having close friends is part of that learning curve. Choose them wisely. Remember saying 'I love you' isn't a pick-up line. Know the difference between sleeping with someone and sleeping with someone you love."

"Yeh, I know you two don't listen to me, but you should listen to Chris...." joined in Piers, "....He gives good advice."

"Don't get into something you can't, or don't, mean to finish. You understand?" Chris emphasized .

"Cuz."

"Oh, and Tim. You're a good kid. But until she's old enough...which is when _I_ say she is....No hanky-panky with Claire.....or else."

"Er....or else what Cuz?"

"Rrraaarrr!"

"Haw, haw!"

"Shut up Adam!" Tim gulped. "Y, yes Sir, I p, promise."

"Good man. Piers and I are old enough and we love each other. You get my drift?"

"Yes Chris."

"Great...now let's find a burger joint......Piers is paying."

"Yay....what!?"

****************************

As they drove slowly along the back roads, Scott Nivans turned to his wife and smiled. "Well, I didn't see that one coming!

"Oh Poppa, always the last to know."

"What do you mean? You knew all along?"

"Hmm, let's just say I had my suspicions. You don't get to be seventeen and that handsome and not have a girlfriend unless. You were, and you did."

"I did? Who?"

"Me silly!"

"Ah, yes, of course....and I was handsome?"

"You still are Dear."

"Oh...um, so what do we do now?"

"We protect them, we give them love and a caring environment. Nivanses or Redfields, they'll all get the same treatment. But Knocksville is a small town Poppa, there'll be prejudice, gossip, rumors."

"Then we'll fight it."

"Damn right we will!"

"And us too!" said Lucy and Claire in unison from the back seat.

****************************

That night, Martha insisted on getting Claire ready for bed, despite Lucy's protestations. She didn't want Claire to feel left out of things. And she also wanted to apologize quietly, and alone.

"I'm sorry Claire Dear, you've been a bit overshadowed these last few days."

"That's Ok Aunty, it's been kinda' exciting....and sooo romantic. Just like in my books."

"Er, yes. Remind me to have a look at them sometime Dear. I hope they're not too, um, _old_ for you?"

"Old? What, like grown-up?"

Martha looked at Claire shrewdly and realized they probably weren't too old for this young lady.

"No Sweetheart, like old-fashioned. The sort of thing, um, I might read for instance."

"Oh Aunty, heh, heh! You are funny." Claire giggled.

"Now, I hope you weren't upset with all that talk of adoption. Your Uncle and I genuinely thought it was for the best. We love you both very much. I want you know that."

"I know Aunty, I didn't mind, at least not like Big Bro did." Claire thought for a moment. "Anyway, I might still become a Nivans one day. When Tim realizes what a catch I am. He's wonderful, but he's still a bit dumb. Oh, sorry, er, I mean a bit slow."

"He, he! I understand perfectly Dear, all the Nivans men are like that. But watch out, when they do make their minds up, there's no stopping them!"

Scott popped his head through the bedroom door. "Um, did I hear a compliment?"

"Scott Nivans! Are you fishing for them now?"

"Er, no Dear, of course not."

"Good! Now you run along and leave us girls to chat.....Oh, wait! I think Claire and I would like some hot chocolate later. Can you manage that?"

"But it's summer Dear!"

"Girls like hot chocolate whatever the weather! Isn't that right Claire?"

"Ooh yes! But no sugar in mine please Uncle. I've got to take care of my figure now Tim and I are dating."

Scott Nivans rolled his eyes, Martha Nivans tried hard not to.

****************************

Down in their basement bedroom Chris and Piers lay alongside one another on the pull-down bed following their evening weights session. Piers was still red and sweating from the exercise, even though they'd showered afterwards.

"Phew! It's hard getting back into the gym routine after a week away."

"Hmm, but we did get some good work-outs during the holiday. Canoeing, swimming, and, er....."

"Oh, yeah....I liked the _'er'_ especially! But I'm glad we're back home now. You know I hated the idea of sleeping down here at first. But now it feels safe and snug, like it's our very own cave."

"I could fix you up with some rocks on the walls and straw on the floor if you want Babe."

"He, he! I don't think Mom would approve. She's had enough surprises already."

"Your folks have been fantastic Piers. And their advice was so kind after we told them."

"What! Even all that stuff about 'Standards' and personal hygiene? I didn't like to tell them how far we'd got beyond our first kiss."

"Ha! Even that. You've all been so good to Claire and me, we can't thank you enough."

"You deserve it, you both do. Besides, you're pretty good with advice yourself Bear. In the truck coming back here, you were so much better dealing with the twins than I was. They listen to you, I think it's because they respect you. They don't listen to me...." Piers sighed, the inference was obvious. "...I loved that bit about the difference between sleeping with someone and sleeping with someone you love."

"Oh that? Don't tell them, but I got it from a song. And it's still good advice in my book. Your problem is you always bite back when they tease you. You need to dial back on the emotions a bit Babe, stop giving them a target. Instead why not try and show them you're interested in them? That you care about what they have to say. They'll respect you then. They're still growing up, they need a big brother to look up to, not just to have arguments with.

"You sound like Pop. You'd make a good dad."

"Ha, ha! Raising Claire must have helped more than I thought. I doesn't always feel that way."

"She's a credit to you Chris. I'm not sure that Tim deserves her."

"They're all good kids.....you're not so bad yourself."

Piers blushed. "Thanks Bear." he snuggled closer and looked up at his cousin. "Chris.....are you.....are you sleeping with someone you love?"

"Believe it. I don't think I could otherwise. Because I want to be loved too. It has to be mutual. I've wanted this ever since my Mom and Dad....since...you know...."

"Well, we found each other, that's the important thing. You're not alone anymore. Right?" Piers looked closely at Chris and gently stroked his stubbled cheek.

"Don't get me crying Piers....I've got an image to maintain. Your Mom thinks I'm the strong, silent type. But I've never done so much talking as when I'm with you. Anyways, enough talk for now. Just close your eyes and let me love you....Redfield style."

Chris cradled Piers in his left arm whilst he slid his right hand down Piers' belly and under the waistband of his shorts. They bore no foreign-sounding designer name, they weren't sculpted to the male profile, hugging every curve, lifting and accentuating. They were the Mart's 'Sensible Basics'. The one's that met Martha Nivans' 'standards'. Apart from the anonymous waistband, the loose cotton fitted where it touched, covered, rather than supported; which suited Chris just fine. They gave his large hand more room for it's explorations. He loved the different sensations his finger tips encountered. The harder feel of Piers' cock compared to the softer feel of his balls, the ridges on them as they tightened-up to his inquiring touch. But most of all Chris loved the silky feel of the pale brown pubic hairs that curled thickly around the base of the shaft and below, their warmth against his thick fingers, their delicate softness as they brushed against the hard skin of his palms.

Chris smiled at the pleasure of discovery as he carefully and exhaustively mapped the complex contours, plotting and visualizing them in his mind's eye. Piers' body was certainly more toned now. There was a new tautness to the delicately haired golden skin that hadn't been there that first night.

Piers smiled too as he drifted on the edge of consciousness and sleep. "Ahh!" his full lips parted to let out a moan even as his buttocks clenched involuntary in anticipation of his cousin's continuing search. "If you wanna' fuck me, you can." he said drowsily.

"Not just yet...." Chris replied huskily, ".....right now this is as good as a fuck. Having you in my arms, to love and to hold."

"To cherish and obey?"

"Ha! Sounds like vows."

"Perhaps they are....."

"For always?"

"That doesn't seem long enough sometimes."

"Always and a day then?"

"That's a start."

"Ok then, can I?

"What?"

"Fuck you now?"

"Oh Chris! Yes please......"


	8. Circles and Spladles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, love and school don't mix, or do they? Chris goes full circle and Piers has lycra on his mind. Will Chris show restraint? Will Piers get to practice his moves? More importantly, will they both end up all hot and sweaty? Read on:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Piers characters are slowly filling out as their relationship develops. Piers, more emotional and demonstrative is the perfect match for the practical and taciturn Chris. They're good for each other. And now the Nivans family is looking out for them too, particularly Martha. But will all the other inhabitants of Knocksville be so helpful?

A few days after their return from vacation, Chris and Piers were sat at the small table in their basement bedroom, discussing money making ideas. Piers was busy tapping figures into his PC whilst Chris put them down on a pad with a pencil because that's how professional men did it. When he wasn't writing, Chris chewed thoughtfully on the end of the pencil; his thick eyebrows knitted in a frown.

"With the two of us we can be twice as productive Bear; take on the high-end, high-profit, two man jobs." said Piers excitedly.

But whilst Piers was full of enthusiasm, Chris was adopting a more pragmatic approach.

"You don't have the same technical skills Babe."

"Then think of me as the hired muscle."

"I normally provide that myself."

"I could 'work out' as I work. You could, um, _supervise_ me." Piers put on his best please, please face.

Chris' heart melted in an instant. "Ha! Ok then lover. It's a deal."

"So, what are you gonna' call the business?"

Chris scratched his head ruefully. "Hadn't really thought much about it to be honest."

"Hmm, I know, how about _Guys Are Yours_?"

"You gotta' be kidding me!"

"What?"

"G...A...Y?"

"Oh, yeh, um, Ok then, what about _The Handy Boys_?"

"Sounds like _The Hardy Boys_. Besides, we're _not_ boys."

Piers rolled his eyes. "Well _you_ come up with something, it's _your_ business."

" _The Handy Men_. Does exactly what it says on the tin."

"That's hardly original."

"Piers, we're not after some fancy, fabulous advertising name. I, we, want people to know exactly what we do. Simply, concisely. Not some clever play on words. People might get the wrong idea about us."

"Well, if they haven't they soon will." Piers couldn't resist a smirk.

"And none of that either. We play this straight or I go it alone; understand? I need the money for Claire and me. I can't risk losing any business through prejudice. Remember what your folks said about this town?"

"Rumors and gossip?"

"Exactly, things like that can kill a business overnight. Bad news travels fast."

"But we're not bad news Bear! You're the best thing in my life."

"And you in mine. But we don't have to shout it from the rooftops. Our families know. That's enough for now."

Piers pouted. "You're no fun any more."

"Come here, I'll show you what 'fun' is. Just remember, fun is for home; work is for work."

"Yes Dad."

Chris pulled Piers towards him and buried his tongue in his ear. "Hmm, I think the name you're looking for is _Daddy_?" he growled.

****************************

Old Albert Taverstock, or Ol'bert as many called him, had heard the talk about the two young handy men. And he'd decided the best way to see if they were any good was to find out for himself. A small job to start with would suffice he thought; his yard fencing. He'd also heard the rumors. Well, he'd find that out for himself too. He picked up his stick and limped over to the phone. Damn knee, it couldn't have come at a worse time....

....He liked the way the Redfield lad had visited in person and priced the job up there and then; noting down the requirements and measurements on his pad as they talked. And he certainly knew his lumber. Bert smiled in remembrance; that was exactly how he'd started out. He had a good feeling about this...

.....On the third and final day of the job, the summer sun beat down unmercifully. Chris and Piers took their mid-morning break under the shade of the old maple tree. They took off their tees to cool down, the sweat glistening on their bodies. Piers had wanted to perfect his tan; but Chris had insisted they wore t-shirts whilst working.

"Think of it as standards." he'd quipped as Piers had pouted. But Piers quickly cheered up. Today was Friday, pay day, and so he was especially happy. The goods he'd ordered from the pro-sports shop in Saundersville had arrived at the Knocksville branch at last. The cash, together with that he'd saved up from their previous jobs would soon be spent. But it would be worth it to see the look on Chris' face. He couldn't help himself; he suddenly lent over and kissed his cousin passionately.

It took Chris by surprise. "Piers! Someone might see." he hissed.

Piers shrugged his shoulders. "Let 'em. Besides, we're under this tree."

Albert saw. He sighed. 'Hmm, so the gossip is true about the Nivans boy and his cousin then.' he thought to himself. He wiped an eye. They were so lucky. It would not have been possible in his own youth. It was exactly what he'd wanted; but it was totally taboo back then. So he'd lived the lie, did his time in the Navy, got married and pretended. The day the last of their kids left home he told his wife.....He'd been alone ever since. He sighed again, wiped away another tear then smiled. 'So lucky. And just about to get luckier....'

Someone else had seen them too. Upstairs in the neighboring house the bedroom shades twitched as a large, freckled hand pulled them to. Then the hand moved down to tight fitting sports shorts. The shades weren't the only thing twitching.

****************************

"Hey! You two lovebirds, lemonade's ready."

Chris blushed. "Er, sorry about that Mr Taverstock, my partner got carried away."

"Partner eh...?" Albert tapped his nose conspiratorially. "......'nuff' said." Well young man, this is your lucky day twice over." It was Piers' turn to blush.

"It is?"

"Yes, this little job of mine has sorta' been a test. I expect your, um, _partner_ , told you I'm the School Janitor?" Piers nodded. "Well, I'm responsible for sanding and re-coating the wooden floor in the gymnasium, plus painting the changing room floors, amongst other things during the summer break. With this here busted knee it's out of the question for me at the moment; and time's running short. From what I've seen here, I think you'd both be up to the task. It's a good two weeks worth of full-time work. Good money too. You interested?"

Chris looked at Piers, who grinned happily. "You bet!"

"I've gotta' enroll at the School on Sunday morning. Perhaps we could meet up? After lunch say. You could show us exactly what's involved?" suggested Chris.

"Sounds like a good plan." Albert looked at Chris and put his hand out.

Chris shook it firmly. "Yeh, I like plans."

************************

If ever Martha Nivans wished she could be in two places at once, it was during these school enrollment sessions. And especially this year, with the addition of Christopher and Claire to worry about. She would have liked to be with Claire, but she didn't trust the twins an inch, and, with the recent revelations about Piers and Christopher, she knew she had to be there in person to protect them should the need arise. Lucy would accompany Claire, along with Poppa. But only after he'd been given a thorough briefing together with the two girls the night before....

"And as soon as Claire and Lucy are finished, you come and find me. No disappearing to that sports hall or wherever. You come straight to me."

"Um, what do you want me to say when I get there?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Nothing silly! Leave the talking to me. You're job is to keep an eye on the twins and to provide moral support, not to get involved. Do you understand?"

"Don't I get a say in anything?"

"Scott Nivans! I've got six children to look after today. I don't need you making it seven."

"Yes Dear......"

****************************

.......Chris explained to the Principal about the loss of his parents. How looking after Claire and maintaining their independence had became his priorities. How he'd left school to work and to raise Claire; but did approved course work and studies at home instead. How he now wanted to complete his diploma in order to enter the Air Force Academy.

"Hmm, I see, quite the industrious young man. Do you have your study work certificates with you?"

"Yes Sir." Chris handed them over.

The Principal scanned through them. "These are good, very good. Quite remarkable given your, ahem, circumstances."

"The Air Force Academy sets very high standards Sir, just like the Army's." said Piers, keen to support Chris.

"Hmm, yes, and quite right too Mr Nivans. We don't want idiots in charge of all those tanks and things do we?" Piers rolled his eyes.

"Now, Mr, er, Redfield, have you been in touch with the Air Force recruitment people lately?" Chris shook his head. "Our school has a liaison officer who works at the joint recruitment center in the next town....er, Lieutenant Sharpe. I think you should speak to him. Update him with your, new, um, status and course details. Yes?"

"Thank you Principal."

"Have you decided what subjects you wish to take? The sciences I suppose, and sport."

"Chris wants to take the same ones as me, don't you Chris? We'll be in the same class."

"Thank you Mr Nivans. I'm sure Mr Redfield can speak for himself."

"Piers is right Sir. The requirements for both services map together pretty well. But I see you have a course in electronics here. I'd like to take that and drop the biology."

"Oh, but I like biology..." said Piers looking at Chris and sounding somewhat surprised.

"Er....?" started the Principal, but Martha interrupted him.

"Principal Skinner, I think there's something you should know."

"Um, and what's that Dear Lady?"

"My son and Christopher are partners."

"I'm sorry?"

Chris decided to make it simple. "I'm gay." he said.

"So am I." added Piers

"We're...."

"....together."

"Oh, Oh my, well, er, we _pride_ , ha, ha....little joke there....yes, we pride ourselves on our open attitude here at Knocksville High. All equal under the sun. Um, do you have any special needs?"

"Other than the basic human rights you mean?" said Chris, struggling to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "No, I think I'm good Sir. What about you Piers?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"But I won't stand any bullying." added Chris. "I had enough of that when, when my parents...." his voice suddenly trailed off.

Martha patted Chris' hand. "And neither will I or my husband. We want to be very clear about that Principal. Christopher and Claire are part of our family."

"Oh no! Absolutely. Not on my watch. Not in this school."

Piers looked across to his mother and rolled his eyes again.

"Standards Piers!" she hissed.

"Ah, yes Mrs Nivans, quite so....standards. Hmm, I must remember that for the next PTA meeting.....S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D.S." He spelt the word out to no one in particular.

It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes.

****************************

"Thanks Aunt Martha. I'm not sure I'd have managed that without you. I, we, are very grateful...aren't we Piers?"

"Yes, thanks Mom. But I wished you'd told me about dropping biology for electronics Chris, you caught me off guard."

"Well, first off, it's more useful than biology, and secondly I didn't want him to think we were joined at the hip. You answered more of the questions he put to me than I did. Ha, ha!"

Piers pouted. "I didn't! Mom, I didn't...did I?"

"You were a little overly protective Piers. Normally that's my job, but you seemed to be enjoying it, so I let it be. Principal Skinners face was a picture! Heh, heh!"

"Chris joined in the laughter. "Principal Skinner. Ha! I still can't believe that's his name. I wonder if he's ever seen the Simpsons."

"The who Dear? Do I know them?"

"Um, probably not Aunt. Sorry." Chris blushed.

"Standards Christopher, S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D.S!" said Piers, pleased to be getting his own back.

****************************

Lucy and Scott were still busy with Claire, so whilst Martha went off to deal with the twins, Piers took Chris to the student coffee bar. As they entered a loud, sneering voice greeted them.

"Ah! Welcome the new Prince and his Princess." A large, freckled hand made a crude stroking gesture over tight shorts. "Don't get excited ladies, they're fuck buddies...." A brutally handsome face, topped by a shock of carrot-colored hair grinned obscenely. "....I saw 'em swapping spit at Ol'bert's place. Fuckin' queers, all three of 'em!" He spat in disgust on the newly cleaned floor.

Chris' fists came up immediately. Piers put out a restraining hand. "Don't be hasty Bear!"

Chris faced the red-head across a table as everyone else backed away. "Ok Piers, I won't...." Chris replied calmly; looking at his watch as he counted up. "1, 2.....8, 9, 10. Time to meet your Nemesis Red!"

The well-built youth looked back at him slack-jawed. He'd been counting along too; mouthing the numbers silently and uncomprehendingly. "Huh? Nemmy what?"

In a blur of power and speed, Chris put a hand on the back of a chair and, with one smooth, fluid movement, performed a perfect pommel-horse circle. Heels together, legs and body straight, swapping hands as he completed the move. It was athletic, graceful....and devastating. Both Chris' heels connected with the freckled face in front of him. The sound of breaking cartilage was clearly audible; followed by the sight and sound of a limp body going down like a sack of potatoes. Two of the watching girls, and one of the boys, screamed.

Chris turned around and beamed at Piers. "How was that Babe? I waited ten seconds...and some."

"Um, still a bit hasty Bear. Nice line about Nemesis though. Oh crap! There's blood everywhere!"

Chris put his hands up. "Ok folks, shows over..." he glared at the students who'd now crowded back around to look. "....by the way, Old Red here was right about one thing. Piers and I _are_ gay. Anyone got a problem with that?" There was a stunned silence. "No? Good. Now give us some room if you wouldn't mind."

Principal Skinner had heard the commotion and came into the room shortly after. He saw Piers and Chris assisting a stocky figure who seemed to be slumped on the floor. "Er, is everything alright boys?"

"All under control Sir...." said Piers, after firing a steely warning glance at the other students, a trick he'd learnt from his mother. ".....Ginger just slipped. It must be this wet floor."

"Oh Dear! I hope he doesn't sue the school." A worried Principal scanned the room quickly. "Ah, thank goodness, we do have the warning signs up. Um, do you think we should get him on his feet?"

"No, he's better off with his head between his legs. It'll help stop the bleeding sooner." Chris said, taking charge of the situation. He pushed Ginger's head down below his knees, none too gently. "Here, let me help you Pal." he hissed into a cauliflower shaped ear. "That was a nasty tumble wasn't it? You wouldn't want another one....would you?"

Ginger shook his head and grunted. "Nngh!"

The Principal was extremely relieved that someone appeared to know what they were doing. "Ah, good, good. You seem to be handling things very well young man. I'll leave you to it. Er, let me know if there are any lasting effects."

"Well, he's gonna' need a splint on his nose. It's broken." Piers said rather cheerfully.

"My, my! Does he need hospitalizing?"

"No, Coach can fix him up here just as well Sir. It's sort of a sports injury."

"Excellent, no need to make a big fuss then. I'll ring Coach Larsen and let him know what's happened. Can you take him to his office? Yes?" Chris nodded. "Well done....er...?"

"Redfield Sir, Chris Redfield. Remember?"

"Ah, yes, Redfield. Excellent, carry on then." A relieved Principal hurried away.

Chris scowled after him. "He seemed more worried about covering his own ass than helping. Typical!"

"Hmm, that's our Principal....Oh good; I think he's stopped bleeding now Chris."

"Alright..." Chris reached down to a still dazed Ginger. "....Come on bully boy, up you get."

Once 'Ginger' Rogers was on his feet, Chris put a clenched fist in front of him. "How many fists can you see you piece of shit!"

Green eyes focused slowly. "W, wun."

"Shame, you haven't got concussion then...Ok Piers, let's go find the Coach."

****************************

"What happened Mr Nivans?"

"He fell Coach."

"Yeah, and I'm stupid! That's a nice heel-shaped bruise coming through on his cheek."

Piers didn't reply.

Coach Larsen turned to Chris. "And you'd be Mr Redfield I presume...?" Chris nodded. "....Your fame precedes you."

Chris stiffened. "It does?"

"It's a small town. Word gets around. More specifically, Albert Taverstock told me about you. Said you did a good job on his yard. Said some other stuff too."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. Alright, I'll take it from here. But don't disappear. I want to see you both in half an hour, understand?

"Yes Coach...."

****************************

"....Sit down you two." Coach Larsen sat on the edge of his desk. "This is off the record gentlemen. Tell me what really happened with Rogers. The truth this time." Larsen glared at Piers.

Chris looked the ex-soldier straight in the eye. "I hit him. Piers had nothing to do with it. In fact he urged me to restrain myself."

"And did you?"

"I counted to ten, then I let him have it."

"And did you think ten was sufficient Mr Redfield?"

"He was gonna' run out of fingers else."

Larsen's stern face slowly cracked into a smile. "Ha.....ha..ha, ha, priceless!" He struggled to regain his composure. "Ahem, ha! Ok, so what had he done?"

"He was mouthing off, being very offensive in front of the girls."

"What about?"

"About Piers and me. About Mr Taverstock. He's a bully _and_ a homophobe."

"So you hit him?"

"Yes."

"With your heels!"

"He got what he deserved." Chris said flatly. "I don't like bullies."

"It was a proper pommel horse circle! "You should have seen it Coach! It was perfectly executed. Chris got him with both feet, right in the grill." said Piers full of admiration.

Larsen paused for a moment as he weighed Chris up. "Officially of course, I couldn't possibly comment on this incident Mr Redfield. But between you and me Mr Rogers has been long overdue his comeuppance. It's a shame, fundamentally he's a decent kid. But he's gone off the rails since his Ma died."

"So?" said Piers angrily. "Chris lost _both_ his parents! _And_ he brought his kid sister up. He didn't go off the rails!"

"Piers!"

The Coach looked at Chris anew, and when he spoke again there was respect in his voice. "I'm sorry to hear that son. I imagine you're a credit to them. But you might wanna' try words instead of force next time."

"Coach." Chris nodded.

Then Larsen looked at Piers. "And that's life Mr Nivans. Nobody said anything about it being fair. You get out of it what you put into it, alright?"

"Yes Coach."

"Ok, problem over Gentlemen, no further action required. Now, moving on. We've got the wrestling team try-outs coming up. This Wednesday, 19:00 hours. Last chance before you two start work on the floors so I hear. Promises to be a fun evening; barring any more _accidents_ of course." He looked at Chris and winked. "I hope you'll be there Mr Nivans."

"Yes Coach. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, and one more thing. Watch out for Rogers. He's a sore loser."

Piers patted his nose. "He sure is sore now, heh, heh."

"I'm glad you think it's funny Mr Nivans, because you'll be up against Rogers for a place on the team."

"What!"

"Looks like you've bulked-up this summer. I reckon you'll both be in the same weight category now."

"Oh!" Piers suddenly looked a little pale.

Larsen laughed again. "Ha! Not often we find you stuck for a smart-aleck reply Mr Nivans. How 'bout you Mr Redfield? Do you wrestle?"

"I was on the school team before I quit. Er, school I mean, not the team. I took two years out. I had to work to raise Claire; but I've kept in shape."

"Claire? Your kid sister?"

"Yes, she's starting here in the fall too. She's a really good swimmer."

"Is she now? I'll let Miss Appleton know; she's our swimming coach. And are you a good wrestler? You're obviously a good gymnast according to Mr Nivans here."

"I used to wrestle Coach, I was, um, team Captain for two years." Chris looked down and blushed.

"A fighter _and_ modest too. First time for everything I guess. Isn't that so Mr Nivans?"

"Uh, yes Coach, first time....um..." Piers gulped, he was still thinking about wrestling with Rogers.

"Right, and now it's time for some friendly advice Gentlemen. What you two jocks choose to do legally and in the privacy of your own home is your own affair. It's no concern of mine. I'm open minded on a person's sexuality. Just keep any displays of affection between you to a minimum here. Especially in the gym and on the sports-field. Let people get used to the idea first. I'm saying this for your own good. You get my drift?"

"Yes Coach."

Larsen shook his head wearily. "Ok, beat it Nivans; you two Mr Redfield. Remember, 19:00, Wednesday. Don't let me down."

As they shut the door behind them, they distinctly heard Coach Larsen laughing. "....run out of fingers...Ha, ha, ha!"

Chris slapped Piers on the back. "Come on, let's find the others. We gotta' meet Albert after lunch."

"Ok....Um, Chris, about this incident with Ginger Rogers...I'd rather Mom and Pop didn't find out."

"What incident?"

"Yeh, my thoughts exactly....there's been enough excitement for one day."

"Perhaps tonight though."

"What?"

"Some excitement."

"Oh my...Mr Redfield!"

****************************

As usual, they were both cooling off on the big pull-down bed after their evening work-out. Chris rolled onto his side and spoke. "Damnit! I've just thought about the try-outs. I've got no wrestling gear Piers. Does Coach Larsen have any?"

"Yeh, he's always got some odds and ends. They're usually a bit worn, but they're clean. Um, but you won't need to."

"Won't need to what?"

Piers got up and went to his half of the wardrobe, returning with several packages. "I got these for you. Ordered them when we went to Saundersville that day."

"Piers?"

"Open them and look."

Chris tore open the wrapping. "Oh Piers! There's three singlets, socks, headgear, shoes _and_ a cup! Wow, all for me?"

"They're in this year's new school strip. I checked with Coach Larsen before I ordered them. And I'd already got your measurements from that day Mom took us to the store. They came in Friday and I picked them up yesterday morning."

"Ha! I wondered where you'd got to. Thought you were acting kinda' mysterious over breakfast." Chris leant forward and kissed Piers full on the lips. "Mwah! Wow Babe, how can I ever thank you? I'm not used to people buying me presents. It's, sniff, ah, nice, sniff, really nice."

"Chris? Are you...?"

Chris wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Course not, I'm a Redfield."

"Ah! Some sort of allergic reaction then? To the packaging perhaps?"

"Yeah, I guess it must be, sniff."

"And you gave up biology, ha, ha!"

"Hey! There's still a few things I remember. The, er, important things...." Chris whispered in Piers' ear.

"Christopher! Is that even physically possible?" Piers blushed crimson.

"Worth a try. It's the least I can do."

"Um, there is one other thing you could do. Not entirely unrelated."

"There is? What? Just name it!"

"Teach me that spladle wrestling move. I've got a feeling I'm going to need it come Wednesday."

"How is that related?"

"Well, you'd have your hands around here...." Piers pulled Chris into position. "....and I'd have my legs wrapped you around like this....."

"At last! Now you're getting the hang of foreplay Piers. I think this hand should be lower though, and mine should be further up your..."

"Bear..."

"Yes?"

"....this isn't the spladle move is it?"

"No."

"Just checking. We can practice it later."

"Ha! Much later, there’s some other moves I want you to try out first."

"Do they involve body-hugging lycra and getting all hot and sweaty?"

"The lyrca's entirely optional. But the all hot and sweaty part? That's definitely gonna' happen....!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Chris and Piers have made a bad enemy. We'll see just how bad in the next chapter.


	9. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Chris and Piers grows stronger, but will Chris make the right choices when left to his own devices? Testing times ahead for teenage Nivanfield as Chris’ previous behaviour comes back to haunt Piers. It’s a long one, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can see their future characters taking shape more clearly now, particularly Chris’. Piers is still a one man guy, but Chris is showing the beginnings of his ‘family’ philosophy. The origin of ‘Dadfield' perhaps?

"Oh! Wow! You look fantastic Bear. I can see, er, just about everything. Your pecs, abs, um..."

"You've already seen everything."

"I know, but wearing that singlet seems to emphasis all your assets at once."

"Ha! I didn't think they needed emphasizing. Jeez, I'd forgotten just how tight these things are."

"No, it's a perfect fit. Turn around. Oh my God!"

"What! Is something wrong?" Chris peered over his shoulder trying to look.

"No, it's just seeing those buns of steel. Woof!"

"It's the color."

"Mmm, light gray suits you. It makes me look washed out." Piers pouted. "I look better in our black away strip. How are the shoes?"

"Comfy and they're so light. My old ones used to feel like hiking boots."

"Er, are you gonna' keep it all on?"

"No way! I don't want it ripped before it sees action." Piers rolled his eyes. "I mean wrestling action." Piers rolled them again. "I mean wrestling wrestling, not making out wrestling."

"Are you sure? I can see you're getting excited."

"Already? Off it comes then.....before it marks."

Chris stripped off unselfconsciously, then sat next to Piers on the bed. "Hmm, what flavors have we got tonight? Chris looked closely at the foil packets. You choose Piers, Mango or strawberry?"

"Oh, mango...no competition."

"Why?"

"Sweet and juicy."

"So's strawberry."

"Big, sweet and juicy."

"Piers Nivans, what are you like?"

"So, I'm a size queen. Here, let me do the honors Bear. Please?"

"Stop doing that Piers!"

"What?"

"That doe-eyed, puppy thing, with the eyes and the wet lips and the tip of your tongue sticking out."

Piers pouted again. "But I thought you liked it?"

"I do, way too much. It makes my knees go weak and puts butterflies in my stomach."

Piers rubbed Chris' belly. "And what's wrong with that? It's a very nice stomach, taut, defined, furry, four-pack...."

"Hey!"

"Now what?"

"There was a six-pack there last time I looked."

"Yeah, all of two minutes ago; when you checked yourself out in the mirror."

"What are you saying? I'm not vain. If anyone's vain it's yo....ooh......mmphh....uff! What was that for?"

"Heh, heh, I thought you'd be better off with my tongue in your mouth rather than your foot. You were just about to put it in it...mesomorphically speaking."

"Um, don't you mean metaphorically?"

"I know what I mean Bear. Now, that's the foreplay over with. Your ass is mine."

"You wanna be top? Again?"

"Yeh, it's a confidence building thing."

"But I've got my image to maintain. The strong, silent type, always in control, on top....of the situation. Ha, ha! Brooding and slightly menacing."

"Like Brontë's Heathcliff?"

"Who? No, I was thinking more like James' Bond."

Piers groaned at the joke. "Do you wanna' fuck or not?"

"Grrrr!"

"More like Purrr."

SLAP! A large red hand-print began to form on Piers' buttocks.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Just a reminder, this bear's got claws......that, and I like seeing your butt quiver. Now, suit me up, then I'll lube you and you can climb on top and show me what you got. Cowboy style."

"Ye-Haw, I like that one! I'm on top, but still the bottom." Piers grinned "Ok, hold still there. Shiny new jet meet Mr Mango."

"Ha! You remember our first test flight. I think it's a rocket tonight, not a jet fighter."

"Ready?" 

"Ready!"

"Ten, nine, eight, sev......" Piers began the countdown.

"Whoosh!" Chris thrust his hips upwards.

"Ohh wooh! What was that?"

"Premature ignition....we have lift off."

"L,lot of v,vibration up...up here H,Houston."

"G-force...or G-spot?"

"N,no, l,lack of l,lube!"

"Lube looks good from here Space Cowboy. Let's cycle that air-lock a few times before docking...."

"....Ooh my, oh, oh, ooooooooh.....!"

"Whoa, ahh!....Huff, and we're in. Pay load delivered, preparing for separation."

"You have to go so soon?"

"Ok, a couple more orbits just for you, then it's time for re-entry."

"Are we going down together Bear?"

"Ha! Oh Piers, you make loving so much fun."

"What can I say? I like seeing you smile."

****************************

Afterwards, as they lay in each others arms, they talked more about the wrestling gear Piers had bought for Chris....

"Thanks for the cup by the way Piers, but I never use one."

"I noticed, heh, heh. Me neither, but I wasn't sure. Coach Larsen frightened us to death with tales of cup-related accidents; but some jocks still use them."

"Yeah, wearing a cup just holds them in place to get hurt as far as I'm concerned. Or worse, if a nut slips out."

"Don't! It makes my eyes water just thinking about it! Um, one related thing though. Compression shorts are now mandatory for inter-school competitions."

"What? When did that one come in?"

"About two years back. It's mainly a modesty thing, with more girls about these days. Some schools even make you wear a tee under your singlet. Fortunately Coach said he already had enough to wash after competitions."

"Pfft, your junk's better off hanging loose. Besides, I don't have any compression shorts."

"I'll lend you some, they might just stretch."

"Ha! I'd rather get some my own size. I'm not having my gear compressed in tiny shorts."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Heh, heh, you just don't like wearing anything down there do you?"

"Mmm, no......except your hands. I mean nature designed them that way."

"What way?"

"To be free. Look, when I do this...." Chris' hand cupped Piers' balls gently.

"Ooh!"

"....see how they move, to one side or the other? They naturally roll away from a blow. That's why it's better to pull down on them rather than strike upwards if you're in a close quarter combat situation." Chris demonstrated carefully in slow motion.

"Ouch, that's gonna' hurt. Ok, I get the idea Bear."

"You'll have to learn all that in the Army."

"Don't remind me. Hey, I know! We can swap the cup for a pair of shorts, it's still in its wrapper."

"Great idea Babe. Did you know that Sumo wrestlers can retract theirs inside their bodies?"

"Um, can we change the subject please? I'm feeling sick enough as it is."

"Sorry, you still worried about meeting Rogers?"

"Yeh, you could say that."

"Don't worry, I'll coach you. Besides, you gotta' learn to face your fears. That's another Army thing."

"Yeh, I'm not afraid as such, I just want to be perfectly prepared, that's what gives me my self-confidence."

"In wrestling?"

"In everything. You know I'm a bit of a control freak. If I can figure everything out, all the variables in any given situation say, then I'm Ok. Not knowing something, or missing something out is my nightmare scenario."

"You mean 'be prepared'? That's another military precept; so it's a good characteristic to have. Don't sweat it Piers. But you can over think as well."

"Hmm, it's gonna' be my biggest advantage come Wednesday though. Ginger Rogers tends to act first, then think afterwards."

"Ha! I'm sorry, but that sounds more like me."

"You're not a thug or a bully!"

"No, but I do have some anger issues. I'm aware of my faults. I've got a feeling Coach Larsen is as well."

"He's Ok. Anyway, you handle yourself pretty well as far as I can judge."

"Perhaps. You help...a lot."

"Me?"

"Yeh, I'm learning from you all the time. You're smart, you think about things...a lot more than I do. I tend to be wham, bam, Ok, what's next?"

"Sounds like another Army thing."

"Yeah, but the Air Force is different. You need smarts in the air, not gut reactions. They can get you into trouble. Press-on-itis is one of the biggest causes of accidents in flying."

"Press on what?"

"Goal fixation. Carrying on regardless of changing circumstances, getting too fixed on the mission and then taking risks to complete it regardless."

"Oh boy, you're gonna' find that hard Bear."

"Tell me about it.....that's why I'm trying to learn from you, trying to change old habits before it's too late."

Piers sighed. "I wish you were coming in the Army with me Chris, we'd make such a great team."

"And I wish you could be my Wizzo."

"Wizard?"

"No, Weapon Systems Officer. W.S.O, pronounced Wizzo. He sits in the back and handles the sensors and weapons whilst the pilot does the flying. On the F-15E strike fighter, that's what I want to fly. Fast, agile, and carrying a helluva' punch."

"Sounds just like you, heh, heh. We could change our minds though, about what we do after school? Stay together."

"No, I think we should stick it out, follow our dreams. The choices we've previously made, wanting to go to military academies, they define us now somehow."

"Sort of cause and effect?"

"I suppose. It's a progression thing. And the choices we're making now, us, you and me; that's gonna' define us in the future, during our military careers. Don't worry, we'll be together in spirit, never apart."

"This is making me sad Bear. You'll be promising to write me soppy letters every day in a minute.....You will, won't you?"

"Ha! People will talk."

"So what? Let 'em...."

****************************

Coach Larsen had dealt with the Juniors and the lighter weight classes during the afternoon. The evening was reserved for the Seniors and heavier weights.

Both Chris' matches went very well. There were only two other boys in the same weight class and Chris won each of them by pins in the first time period. His first opponent was stocky, but his grip was weak. Chris took a short while to gauge his opponent's skills. He was still a little mat rusty despite the training he and Piers had put in, and he wanted to give the other jock a match as well. But after two minutes he decided to crank it up and he took his opponent down with a half-nelson in the third minute. The two wrestlers returned to the center of the mat, shook hands and then Coach Larsen raised Chris' hand in victory.

As they went back to the benches Chris slapped his opponent's shoulder in friendship.

"You've got the strength Jacobs, it's just the way you use it. Hold with the inside of your lower arms, not the upper part, you get a much stronger grip that way. Same with the legs. You'll get a better lock-on using the calves, not the thighs. Ok?"

"Thanks man. Next time I'll try and be better. You're way too strong for me."

"Ha, you'll get there, don't sweat it."

Chris' next opponent was more of a handful. Leroy Anderson was tall, all arms and legs. But the young African-American preferred basketball and it showed. After two minutes of long arms and longer legs seemingly everywhere, Chris decided enough was enough and pinned his gangly opponent with a Saturday night ride; a double-grapevine that locked all his arms and legs at once.

"Jeez, how many arms and legs have you got Leroy?" joked Chris afterwards. "I swear there were at least half-a-dozen. Watch your elevation next time. Keep lower, don't stand so upright, and use your arms and legs as levers, know what I mean?"

"Thanks Redfield, I'll remember. I'd whup you at basketball though."

"Ha, ha, you're on!"

Chris had secured his place on the School team, and now it was Piers' turn. He and Ginger Rogers had both had easy first matches. But all too soon Piers found himself facing the bully across the inner circle. There was an attentive audience. Everyone had been looking forward to this match, except Piers himself. There was a murmur of anticipation; grudge matches were always exciting, there might even be some blood.

...Chris had patted Piers' knee just before Larsen called him to the mat. "Remember what I told you Babe. You can do this, I know you can. Kick his ginger ass...."

Coach Larsen handed out the colored ankle bands. "Rogers, you're green, Nivans red." As they put the bands on Piers couldn't help thinking it was a bad omen, green was his lucky color. Still, red for Redfield might be lucky. The coach's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I want a clean contest you two. This is not a school-yard fight. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Coach."

"Now shake hands. 

Piers held out his hand. "Rogers." he said coldly 

Rogers' lip curled in a snarl. "Meet your Nemesis Nivans!"

"Pftt! You don't even know what it means."

The red-head grinned evilly. "I looked it up, you're dead."

"Shut up ladies!" Larsen glared at them. "Now take up your positions."

They both assumed the neutral position, facing each other in a crouch, arms held out in front. Larsen checked both their positions; stopping to raise Roger's arms up to waist level.

It was a sign that Piers should have picked up on; but he was too nervous. Suddenly the Coach's whistle interrupted his thoughts.

Piers did well to finish the first period, and only be slightly behind on points. It had passed in a blur of move and counter-move. But Piers' control couldn't make up for Rogers' sheer aggression.

It was Roger's right to choose his start position for the second time period, but he deferred. This discomfited Piers as he found himself having to make an unexpected choice. He chose the safe option of starting in the defensive position. It would be easier to escape or reverse from there....normally. But Rogers was quick off the whistle, and Piers suddenly found himself being thrown onto his back. It was a dangerous situation to be in and Piers scrabbled to counter the heavier and stronger man. Eventually he was saved by the Coaches two minute whistle, but Rogers had now extended his points lead.

Rogers grinned in satisfaction as the third period commenced, it was his turn to chose the start position. Unusually, he chose the neutral position. As the whistle blew Piers was still figuring out the possibilities. With a burst of power and speed, Rogers lunched forward and swept Piers of his feet in a double leg takedown.

 "Urgh!" Piers was winded as Rogers' left shoulder came into violent contact with his stomach. And as Ginger's right hand came around the back of Piers' thigh the red-head realized his plan. With the Coach blindsided, Rogers pushed his forefinger briefly into Piers' rectum in a 'butt drag' move.

 "Gahh...huff!" Piers let out a pained gasp and involuntarily his body became limp and compliant.

Piers sensed, rather than, felt himself being thrown immediately afterwards. Suddenly the floor seemed to hurtle up towards him. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light between his eyes, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and a distant voice calling his name. Then all was darkness.

"Piers!" Chris cried out in horror. "Damnit coach, he fouled him! Are you blind?"

"Be quiet up Redfield! Remember the 3 R's! Restraint and Respect the Referee."

"Bullshit!"

Larsen gave Chris the straight arm. "You're outta' here!"

But Chris was already running to Piers' side. He looked up in anger at the coach, fighting back his natural desire to go after Rogers. His man was down, and he would stay with him. "He's out cold Coach. Goddammit! Somebody call an ambulance!"

****************************

As Chris waited anxiously for the paramedics to arrive; Ginger Rogers left discretely by a back door. He'd won the match by default, Piers being unable to continue. But the Coach had told him to get the hell out of the gym as quickly as possible. He'd seen the look on Chris Redfield's face and it wasn't conciliatory.

Albert Taverstock shooed away the crowd of students who'd gathered around Chris and Piers. He smiled reassuringly at Chris. "Don't get mad son, get even."

"What do you mean?"

"That kid Rogers has been the bane of my life this past year. And I'm not the only one. If he were to have an accident, at school say, like he did last time...." Albert winked. "......you could rely on me to give you an alibi."

"But...?"

"Just sayin'. And by the way, did you know he's my neighbor....?" Chris shook his head. "..... FYI, he heads in to town on foot every weekday at 09:30. On the dot." There was the sound of an approaching siren. "Sounds like their coming son, take care of that partner of yours. And take care of Rogers too. You'd be doing everyone a favor. Think about it."

Chris tried not to think about it as he and the twins followed the ambulance back to the district hospital.

"That dude wants taking out Cuz." said Adam.

"Yeah, big time. He's always giving the Juniors grief. Someone needs to put the squeeze on him." added Tim.

"You put him down and we'll finish him. No one messes with our brother except us."

"We'll see guys. I'm more worried about Piers recovering right now. Ok?"

"Sure, but as soon as you're ready...."

".....let us know Bear."

The time at the hospital passed Chris by in a haze. Piers being wheeled off for a scan, Scott and Martha arriving, the seemingly endless waiting. Chris was uncomfortable in hospitals at the best of times. Sitting next to a silent Aunt and Uncle made it even more so. The only relief came when they eventually saw a heavily sedated Piers in his room. His nose was in splints, blue and purple with bruising, as were his eyes and chin. He managed a vague and groggy "Hi", but it wasn't clear who he was speaking to and he soon fell asleep. He would be kept in for a day or so's observation.

Returning home, Chris followed behind Scott and Martha with the twins, everyone was lost in their thoughts. He was relieved to see Claire as she got ready for bed.

"Hi Honey. Phew, what a night!"

"How's Piers?"

"Sedated and sleeping. They did some initial tests when we got there. He gonna' be fine, but they wanna' keep him in for a day or so. Observation. Can't be too careful with concussion."

"It was that ginger haired bully again wasn't it?"

"Yes. How'd you hear?"

"Tim phoned me and Lucy. He and Adam want you to beat him up."

"I know, they offered to help."

"Good, a brave Knight should defend the honor of his maid.....Oh, um....what's the male equivalent of a maiden?"

"I don't know."

"Boyfriend?"

"No. How 'bout partner?"

"Too old fashioned. Ooh, I know, Beau, that's sooo romantic, foreign sounding and sophisticated."

"I think I prefer partner. I think Piers would too."

"Well anyway, right the wrong and punish the evil ginger ogre. Smite him."

"Smite?"

"Bro, really! Don't you know any romantic words? Just do it!"

"Don't I need a sword for smiting?" Chris patted his pockets. "I seem to have left mine behind."

"Hmm, I know it's unusual, but I suppose you could use your fists....just this once."

"Consider him smote then My Lady." Chris bowed low as he left the bedroom.

"And I know sarcasm when I hear it too Big Bro!" Claire shouted out.

Martha saw Chris backing out of the bedroom. "Trouble?"

Chris almost jumped. "Oh, sorry Aunt, I didn't see you there."

Martha was well versed in sarcasm herself. "Well you wouldn't unless you had eyes in the back of your head, would you? Poppa and I would like a word if you please."

"Aunt?"

"Now Christopher."

****************************

"My eldest son's in hospital. You're his partner and you're older than him. I trusted you to look after him Christopher. You've let me down. This all stems from that incident on the school enrollment day doesn't it?"

"Incident?"

"The one in the student coffee bar?"

"Uh, you know about that?"

"Christopher! You think you kids are the only one's who network? Parents do it too. We might not tweeter or face-up. We use that old fashioned thing called a telephone instead, or a conversation at the checkout in the convenience store. Don't think we don't know what goes on in this town."

"I'm sorry Aunt. I didn't mean to get Piers involved, it was my fight. This guy Rogers hurt Piers to get back at me. I accept full responsibility."

"Fine words butter no parsnips young man. I know you didn't intend it; but breaking this boy's nose in the first place has led directly to Piers ending up in hospital. What goes around comes around. You're the practical half of this relationship. What are you actually going to do about it?"

Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Everyone's telling me don't get mad, get even."

"Who?"

"Claire, the twins, Mr Taverstock."

"Tch! Claire's head is full of romantic heroes righting wrongs, the twins are just bloodthirsty little monsters, and Albert Taverstock is old and frustrated."

"What do you think I should do?" 

"I think you know what you should do Christopher. I'm not going to tell you. I simply trust you to do it. Don't let me down again."

"Aunt?"

"I've spent the last few weeks telling you you're so like your father. Don't make me a liar Christopher Redfield, make me proud. Piers will be home tomorrow or the day after, you make him proud too or it will all have been for nothing. Now you get some sleep and tomorrow you fix this."

"Thanks Aunt Martha."

"You can thank me when it's sorted to my satisfaction, not before. Goodnight Christopher."

****************************

At 09:20 Chris parked-up a couple of houses away, got out and waited. Sure enough, ten minutes later Ginger Rogers stepped out of the front door and headed in to town. Chris came up silently from behind and grabbed Ginger's arm.

"What the fuck? You!" He tried to pull away but Chris merely increased his grip. "Gah, let go! That hurts."

"It's meant to. We're going for a drive Red. If you struggle anymore I'll knock you out right here and now. Do you want your neighbors to see that?"

"You wouldn't. They'd call the cops."

"Are you sure? Tell you what, I'll give you ten seconds to think about it. One....two....three...."

"Ok, Ok....Ahh, let go of me!"

"Not till you're in the car dirtbag...."

"Where are you taking me?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"You....and me keeping my temper. And you know that's not my strong point."

"Are you gonna' beat me up? I'll fight, I'm not afraid."

"You should be. But first we're gonna' have a little chat, about your behavior."

"With Nivans?"

"No. Further back than that. Since your Ma passed away."

"What the fuck has that got to do with you!"

"Because I lost both my parents. Because I think I know how you feel."

"Both?"

"Yes....car crash, four years ago. One minute they were their, next they were gone."

"Oh....I, I'm sorry....." It was the first sign of contrition Ginger Rogers had shown. Chris seized on it.

"Thank you. It hurts like hell doesn't it? Losing someone dear to you."

"Y, yes...it doesn't seem to stop....' There was a deep breath. "....the pain."

"It never goes away, not completely. But it does get better over time. I think I might be able to help you."

"Why would you? Why don't you just fight me and have done with it?"

"Why indeed? To be honest, it would be easier to beat you up here and now. And that would make a lot of people happy. But then the bad things are always easy...aren't they? So, I'm gonna' try the hard way first. If it doesn't work I guess I can always beat you up later. Ha! You prepared to listen?"

"Like I have a choice?"

"Oh, there's always choices Red. It's the choosing that's hard. So, coach Larsen said you were fundamentally decent. I think you need to find yourself again, the old you, the decent guy. I might be able to help."

"How you gonna' do that exactly?"

"I've had some experience, if you wanna' listen. I don't know if it will help, but it's worth a shot. You wanna' try?"

"I've nothing better to do."

"Ok, let's go back four years, I was fifteen....."

Chris talked until he felt Ginger was ready to talk himself. "Ok Red, time to tell your story."

Aside from his father, Ginger had never talked about his mother's death to anyone. But then he didn't have any friends anymore; so, unexpectedly, it poured out of him.

"......When Ma died, Dad kinda' died...inside. I though I had to be the man of the house. Strong, decisive, cussin' and blindin', acting tough. I've been a total dick haven't I?"

"Yes.....but it wasn't you was it?"

"I suppose not."

"And let me guess...you were angry, and hated the world and everyone in it...."

"Yeah."

"....and they all needed to be taught a lesson for being so smug....so....happy?"

Ginger nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Because I've been there myself."

"So what stopped you turning into a complete dick?"

"Oh I wanted to, believe me. I was madder than hell. At everyone and everything. Even my parents. I couldn't understand why they'd left me, why they'd left us. I still don't understand it sometimes, even now."

"Us?"

"A little girl....my kid sister, Claire. I couldn't let her down. She was the only good thing I had left. She was my rock. She still is. Puts up with my moods, sees me through the tears and the sleepless nights."

"But I don't have any brothers or sisters. Who's my rock?"

"Your Dad."

"Dad! But he's....he's...."

"He needs you. You said he died a little. You can put that right, make him proud, be the son he and your Ma wanted."

Ginger started to cry.

"Here...." Chris fished out a handkerchief from his jogging pants.

"T, thanks...sniff. How come you know about all this shit?"

"Because I've been given a second chance, a second family. That's where the Nivans' come in...."

"And Piers? I saw you, kissing. It made me jealous, mad, I don't know what. You seemed so happy, it didn't seem fair. I didn't want you to be happy....I'm s, sorry."

"Apology accepted. You can apologize to Piers too. I'm going to see him right now, and you're coming."

"But I'm meeting Pa....I've got his lunch."

"You gotta' start sometime Red. And now's as good a time as any. Call your Dad, tell him why you're gonna' be late."

"You mean make him proud?"

"First step...c'mon."

***************************

"You!"

"Hi Nivans, um, Piers, how you doin'?"

"I've been better Dickhead, a lot better!"

"Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that. Chris asked me to apologize, well, er, he told me to actually."

"You brought him here Bear?" Hazel eyes sparked in fury.

Chris hung back in the doorway, smiling. He nodded. "Hear him out Babe."

"Well I'm waiting. Let's hear this apology. And believe me, it had better be a fucking good one...."

As Ginger sweated and squirmed and Piers listened sullenly, the Nivans' arrived. Chris mouthed a hello, then put a finger to his lips and pointed. Scott and Martha looked on in silent wonder.

Aunt Martha patted Chris' shoulder. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually Christopher." she whispered. "You're a true Redfield, and I'm proud of you."

"Aunt Martha?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Would you call me Chris? Please? It's what Ma used to call me."

"Hmm, what do you think Poppa?" Martha looked at her husband, a twinkle in her eye.

"I've always thought Christopher sounded long-winded."

"Oh have you? And how long have you thought that?"

"For the last twenty seconds."

"Well, you might just be right for once."

"You hear that son? I'm right for once. That's twice this year."

Chris laughed out loud. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Standards...." said Martha, wagging a finger. "....this is a hospital.....Chris."

....After they'd left Chris explaining what had happened to Piers, Scott and Martha insisted on taking Ginger back into town.

"Did you know your mother and I were best friends at your age?"

"No......Ma'am."

"Well we were. We used to swap gossip on all the eligible boys...."

"And the ineligible ones too so I heard."

"Scott Nivans!"

"Hah, hah. That's funny. Would you tell me about her? How did she meet Dad?"

"You come over soon and we'll have a long talk. But why don't you ask him yourself Dear? Ask him if he enjoyed watching Pretty Woman at the drive-in, heh, heh."

"Pretty Woman? Were they a band?"

"It was a film, but I don't think he saw much of it; if you get my meaning...." Martha winked.

"Er......Oh!"

"Oh indeed!"

****************************

The next morning Chris found himself parked up outside Rogers' house once more. He'd decided to ask Ginger to help him out. It was kinda' weird, but it felt right. He smiled grimly to himself as he rang the doorbell. Piers would go ballistic when he found out, but he'd made a commitment, it was a Redfield thing.

"......I've got a big job on, meant to be starting tonight with Piers helping me. I need some muscle, till Piers is back on his feet at least, perhaps longer. You interested?"

"I guess so. But why would you do that for me?"

"To break the cycle. You beating down on Piers, me retaliating. On and on. Besides, my Aunt's already on my case. I've got enough on my plate."

"Oh, she seems nice."

"Yeh? Wait till you cross her! Ha!"

****************************

Albert Taverstock came to watch the progress of cleaning the gymnasium floors. He stood, opened mouthed. "Well, if that don't beat all...."

"What's that Ol'bert?" enquired Coach Larsen joining him.

Albert pointed at the two workers "....I've seen some queer things in my time."

"Ha, you would have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Being in the Navy and all."

"See, that's what I like about ex-G.I.s."

"What's that?"

"Nuthin!"

****************************

"Welcome home Lover."

"Oh Bear, I missed you."

"Me too. I mean I missed us, you know? Being a team."

Piers arched an eyebrow. "Hmm, are you sure? As soon as my back was turned you were cozying up to that ginger jerk-off. I can't believe you brought him to see me. What else have you two been up to?"

"Working, on the gymnasium floors. He's my hired muscle."

"What!" Piers pouted. "Well that ends now! I'm back."

"Um, sorry, but it doesn't. He's part of the Handy Men team now."

"You cannot be serious! I never wanna' see that ugly goon again."

"It's your Ma's fault. Let me explain, there's more...."

"More! I wished I'd stayed in hospital. I'm back in shock."

"I can help you with that, you need to relax." Chris nuzzled Piers' ear.

"Ok, perhaps...mind my poor nose though...does it look very broken?"

"It looks just fine, sorta' masculine...."

"Good, I should....Wait! What do you mean masculine? What was it before then?"

"Um, pert, yes pert, just like your butt. And now it's bigger, more er, broader...."

"My butt?"

"No silly....Red's coming for dinner by the way, tomorrow....your Ma invited him...."

"......."

"Piers? Are you Ok?.....Piers! Say something!"

"ARGHH!"


	10. Lessons in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to true love is never easy. Sometimes there are lessons to be learnt along the way. The fluff and angst continues in this teenage Nivanfield AU.

Piers was pouting.

"Bear, would you tell _him_ I'm in charge of moving the weights and gym equipment."

Ginger was whining.

"Chris, you said I could do it. Tell _him_ that's my responsibility."

"Bear, will you remind _that_ person....."

"Tell him _I_ only take orders from you...."

Chris was fed up.

"RWARRR! ENOUGH!" Chris glared at Piers and Ginger. "I should knock your dumb heads together. It might just make one decent brain. Just get on with it, learn to collaborate!"

"But I'm the one...."

"No he's not, I am...."

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT! I've had enough of you two bitching and sniping at one another all the time. Drop, both of you. Give me fifty push-ups."

Piers and Ginger both stared open mouthed. It was the only thing they'd done together that morning.

"You heard me. Now, or it will be a hundred." The two youths got down where they stood. "Not like that!" Chris growled. "I want you facing each other. Piers you count Red's, Red you count Piers'. If you can't agree, you both start again...from zero."

"What?"

"Huh!"

"Not another word. I only want to hear you counting. The 'Handy Men' is _my_ business, _I'm_ in charge and you do what _I_ say. Got it? Begin."

They had four attempts; Chris reckoned they'd each done around a hundred by the time they finished. They looked at him, red-faced and sweating.

"Right, you both move the gear....together. You help one another, you co-operate. It's called teamwork. Geddit?"

They were too exhausted to argue.....at that moment in time. But half an hour into the task the bickering began again. Then it turned into squabbling and then into pushing and shoving.

Chris put an unfriendly arm around two surprised shoulders, strong fingers digging in deep, like steel spikes. "Come with me." he said, his face grim. He marched them both outside to the sports field; stopping at the perimeter running track. "I'll set the pace, you keep up with me. Whoever lags first takes orders from the one in front. Agreed?"

"He's stronger." Piers said.

"He's lighter." countered Ginger.

"It's about stamina, and the right mental attitude, not strength versus weight."

"But suppose..."

"And what if..."

"AGREED?"

".....alright."

".....s'pose."

"Good, and off we go....." After one slow lap to get them warmed-up, Chris upped the pace, considerably.

Neither of them could keep up with Chris, but neither of them dared let the other take the lead. They looked at one another, faces red with exertion, gasping for breath. Ginger waved his hands palm-down and Piers nodded in agreement. They both slowed down together, still wary lest one should suddenly take advantage. But they were both washed-out. Chris eased up and they eventually caught him up. He grinned at them; he'd barely broken a sweat.

"Well, whad'ya know boys, you're co-operating at last. Oh, but wait! You did that before and it barely lasted five minutes."

"Twenty!"

"It was half an hour!"

"Hmm, do I hear a difference of opinion? Another lap I think."

Piers looked at Ginger. "Twenty, puff, five?"

"Yeah, pant, twenty five."

"We stop, together?"

"Yeah, agreed."

"Chris, we're not doing another lap."

"No, we're not." They both stopped and sat down.

Chris smiled down at them. "Ok, then let's go and finish moving the equipment; whilst you're in agreement."

"But I'm exhausted!"

"So am I!"

"And I'm in charge.....now MOVE!"

****************************

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Chris said to Piers after they'd dropped Ginger off.

"Me! What about that carrot-headed dork, huh? He's the one that should be learning a lesson. He started all this. And now you're taking his side. Lesson? Pftt!" Piers' face was flushed, his bottom lip pushed out in a sulk.

"He lost his mother Piers, so did I. You've still got yours...." Chris shook his head angrily. "....You've no idea."

"No! I've no idea. No idea what goes on in your brain sometimes. No idea why you should make friends with someone who, who...." Piers was so upset now he could barely think. "....Oh forget it Chris. Just forget it, forget everything."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Then consider everything forgotten."

They drove on home in silence. Piers was too angry to understand, and Chris too proud to compromise.

Things weren't any better for Chris that Wednesday evening. During dinner Piers maintained a frosty silence; even the teasing from the twins was met with a cold, empty stare. It was no fun when Piers didn't bite back and they soon gave up. They settled for squabbling between themselves until Martha called time.

"Enough!" That single word, and the look that could drop at 200 yards, was sufficient. Claire thought it was a marvelous weapon to have in her repertoire, along with Piers' pout, and she spent the rest of the meal practicing them on her brother. Chris was too worried about Piers to notice at first, so Claire added a cough to her arsenal.

"Ahem!"

Chris looked over. "Sorry sweetheart, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you _so_ much for asking."

"Oh, good." Chris seemed to ignore the heavy sarcasm. In fact Claire wasn't sure that Chris had even heard her, so she continued her barrage of looks through dessert, lobbing in an occasional pout.

"Ahem!"

"Sure you're Ok honey? Do you want some water?"

"No thank you...." Claire answered tartly. "......some attention would be nice though."

"Ah!" Chris realized he now had another problem on his hands. "Er, excuse us Aunt. May Claire and I leave the table now please?"

"Off course my dears. It sounds like you need some Redfield's time." she winked at him. "Boys, you can clear table and do the dishes."

"Aww, but...." chorused the twins.

"But what?" Martha smiled sweetly, with just a hint of steely menace in her eyes.

"Nothing Ma."

"That's what I thought. Poppa, I leave you in charge. Now, Lucy dear, I'd value your opinion on the roses; they don't seem to be doing so well this year. Come along....."

****************************

Lucy followed her mother glumly out into the garden. She knew it wasn't going to be a conversation about greenfly or pruning.

".....Well? What's going on? I could have cut the atmosphere with a pair of gardening secateurs tonight. Piers and Christopher, Claire and Christopher, the twins."

"Um, well the twins are always...."

"Lucy! You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. How can I fix things if I don't know what's going on? Is it Christopher? He's the common factor."

"Mom, I don't think he's...."

"I knew it! Piers and Claire! They're both at that awkward age, twelve to twenty. Too clever for their own good, the pair of them. I'm right, aren't I?"

"It's just growing pains Mom. All five of them, I'm certain. They'll work things out, they're not stupid."

"They're _all_ stupid at that age. All those hormones and emotions rushing around out of control. Everything's the first time."

"Well I'm the same age. I'm not out of control!"

Martha patted her daughters arm. "Lucy dear, you take after me. Some of us are blessed with a wisdom beyond our years. It's our task to guide those less fortunate through the terrible teens, and, in your father's case, beyond."

"Mom, really! Pop's not that bad."

Martha smiled knowingly. "See how good I am at my job? He, he, he!"

"Oh Mom! Poor Pop! Does he know?"

"Off course he does. He loves it, not having to think for himself. Most men do."

"But we're not talking most men; we're talking Piers and Chris."

"And Claire, she has a part in all of this too."

"Um, yes, I guess..."

"You know something, don't you? About Claire?"

"Yes."

"I thought so! What is it?"

"Well Claire's, you know, at that, um, _awkward_ time. She comes out of the bathroom all red-eyed and when I try and help she laughs it of, or goes sulky. And I think she's jealous of Chris and Piers. Though they didn't seem very, er, happy themselves tonight."

"Oh dear! She's growing up, things must seem very confusing. The ups and downs of Chris and Piers' relationship certainly won't help. She depends on her brother, despite all that sassy attitude. I think it's time she and I had a proper long chat......"

****************************

Claire was already having a chat, with her brother. Well it was more of a discussion. Preoccupied with Piers, Chris forgot about using tact and discretion and went straight on the offensive.

"Ok Sis, what's going on? You might enjoy making me look stupid at dinner, but take it from me, you looked pretty stupid yourself tonight. What's with all the attitude huh?"

"You have to ask?"

"Yes, if you won't tell me."

"I shouldn't have to."

"So I have to guess now, is that it?"

"You should know."

"Know what?"

"See, that proves it."

"Then tell me."

"I hate you."

"I gathered that. What I want to know is why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NOT TO ME IT ISN'T!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"I'M NOT SHOU...." Chris realized he was. "....Honey, Honey, I'm sorry." he ran his hands through his hair. "I've got a lot on my mind. I want to help you, of course I do. You know I hate seeing you unhappy. Let's start again huh? Come here, tell your dumb ol' brother exactly what the problem is so he can understand...and fix it." He opened his arms wide. "Bear hug?"

Claire looked at her brother, her rock, her true hero, and her bottom lip trembled. The salt tears weren't far behind, welling up in her eyes just as the first sob welled up in her breast.

"I.....you.....Oh....!"

As she burst into tears Claire flung herself into Chris' embrace. One huge arm wrapped around her shaking shoulders whilst the other cradled her head, his hand stroking the long, red hair.

Claire's words came between the sobs and gasps for breath. "It's everything....my body's gone mad.....Tim doesn't...and you...wahh, wahh....Oh Chris, my heart's breaking....am I dying...sniff....?"

Chris was frightened of squeezing her too tight, this most precious thing in his life. He relaxed his grip slightly and Claire immediately sensed it.

"Wahh...don't let go...ever..!"

"Hush there Baby, hush. I'm not letting go. Let it out, then tell me everything again, slowly, a bit at a time huh? For your stupid, unobservant big bro."

"Sob!"

"You said your body's gone mad?"

"Y, yes, like they said it would...."

"They?"

"At school...sniff...you know..."

And Chris suddenly realized he didn't know. Claire had exceeded his knowledge and immediately he wished his parents were there with him. He rocked her in his arms, and the tears began to well-up in his own eyes. It wasn't in his character; but he knew he needed help this time....and soon.

****************************

Chris hoped Piers would be more conciliatory that night, but he wasn't.

"I hadn't figured you for a slave driver." Piers sniffed huffily. "I saw a different side of your character at work today. It wasn't pleasant." Piers had barely spoken since they'd gone to bed. His face was still sullen, the pout petulant.

Chris tried being honest. "And you were whining and time wasting, not to mention annoying and disobedient. Sounds to me like we're about evens. You wait till you meet your first D.S."

"My first what?"

"Drill Sergeant, in the Army. You think I'm mean...."

"I do!"

Chris tried being funny..... "He'll be worse, and he won't snuggle up to you like this. Well, probably not. Ha, ha!" .....it didn't work.

"And neither are you, not tonight. I'm too tired, and I'm not in the mood. Sorry."

"Piers? Is everything alright?"

"No, not really."

"Well I've had a crap day too you know..."

"Then that makes two of us." Piers rolled away. "Goodnight Chris."

Chris was disappointed, but he put it down to Piers being tired and cranky. And he had his Redfield pride too; he didn't think he was at fault. But when Chris awoke from a bad dream he found himself alone. He put a hand out, seeking comfort. The other side of the bed was quite cold. He'd obviously been alone for some time. A chill ran through Chris' body and for the first time in a long while he shivered.

"Babe?" he called out softly.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and brushed them aside angrily. "No, not again! I'm not gonna' be hurt again, I'm a Redfield." He screwed his eyes up tight, daring them to weep, and struggled to get back to sleep.....

****************************

When she came downstairs to prepare breakfast on Thursday morning, Martha noticed the cushions on the couch were askew. She frowned. The last thing she did at night before she went upstairs was to plump all the cushions and position them perfectly. As she bent down to tidy them up she sniffed; and the frown turned to a look of concern.....

The meal was a sullen affair. Piers still wasn't talking and Chris and Claire were having a whispered argument about her allowance.

"I'm sorry Hon, no more. You'll have to use your own savings."

"But they're mine! They're not for using!"

"Then you'll have to go without, I'm sorry."

"This is so not fair, you've always got money."

"Actually I don't. If you cared to pay attention you'd see where it's all going. I've got two people to pay for now."

"That's your own fault, you shouldn't have employed that bully."

"Too right." Piers muttered under his breath.

"Then I'd have lost the school job and we'd have even less money." Chris was angry at Claire, but he glared at Piers.

The twins had been listening attentively. "Sounds like you'll be paying for the ice-cream sodas in future Little Bro. Haw, haw!" Adam dug Tim in the ribs.

"Quit calling me that! I already do. If you knew anything about being a real man you'd understand."

"What are you saying?"

"He's saying you're a male chauvinist." said Lucy tartly.

"Well I'm saying you're an Egghead!" Adam riposted.

"Moron!"

"Nerd!"

Scott Nivans peered out from behind his paper and looked at his wife. She seemed oddly quiet, distracted. He sighed and put his paper down. "Boys! That's enough! In fact _all_ of you. You're excused table."

"But...."

"Now! Your mother and I need to talk, alone!"

They all left, grumbling and bickering. Scott put his hand on Martha's arm. "You seem quiet my love, is everything alright?"

"What Dear? No....well yes. Something's up Poppa, but I don't know what."

Scott patted her hand affectionately. "You'll figure it out, you always do."

"Hmm....we'll see. Now, you'd best get going or you'll be late. Heh, heh, the twins faces! It's not often you lay down the law, thank you. Shall we meet up for lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Good, and then we can put out heads together and fix this, this......"

"Rebellion?"

"Mmm, you know Poppa, you might just be right."

"Again?"

"I know, wonders will never cease!"

****************************

Piers left for work on his bike straight after breakfast. It was a way of avoiding Chris, of avoiding another argument and of avoiding settling their differences. It was stupid and petty of him, Piers knew that. But in a round-about way, it was also meant to make Chris notice him, through his absence. Unfortunately, Chris was rather pre-occupied.

"Aunt Martha, could I have a word please? It's, um, important....and, er, kinda' personal." Chris put on his best little boy lost look, which, at that moment in time, was uncomfortably close to the truth.

"Yes Dear, of course. What is it?"

"It's Claire, she's......er....you know, um, growing up....fast!" Chris knew he was blushing furiously.

"You mean puberty Dear?"

"Oh!" Chris found the word rather terrifying. "Ahh, um, I guess...could you....I can't....no, I mean I could, but...Oh Jeez...sorry, this is hard...argh!"

Martha took pity on him, she realized that the proud and practical Christopher Redfield had reached his limits this time. "Of course I will Dear. You've done a wonderful job with Claire, but some things need a woman's touch. Yes?"

"Yes, that's it, phew, thank you Aunt Martha. Er, do you want me to be there?" Chris ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"I think I'll manage Dear. You've got enough problems on your plate already." she winked at him.

"Thanks Aunt." he gave her a quick hug and a shy kiss, then almost ran to his truck.

****************************

Martha knocked on the door. "May I come in Claire dear?"

Claire put her book down, _Knights of Valor_ , a lurid tale of lust and longing, damsels and dragons. The sensational cover picture was probably the best thing about it, all manly chests and heaving bodices. Martha rolled her eyes imperceptibly, and decided on a tough love approach. She sat down on the end of the bed and folded her arms.

"Another breakfast, another argument with your brother this morning. Is there anything you'd like to tell me about?"

"He's mean."

"That boy's busting his backside for you young lady. What do you bring to the party? You want to be treated like a grown up? Then grow up. Forget this silly nonsense about knights and damsels in distress, all the airs and graces. That's not real life, that's make believe, a fairytale. He won't tell you these things, because he loves you. Well listen to me Claire Redfield, because I love you both. And I won't let either of you hurt the other, not under my roof. Do I make myself clear? I'm here for both of you. No problem too big, no problem can’t be solved."

Claire regarded her Aunt for a second, then burst into tears. "Oh Aunty! I want Chris, and he's with Piers. I want Tim, and he's with Adam. I want my old body back, this one's gone crazy, it's all lumps and bumps and I'm pretty sure my heart's going to burst. Sometimes it beats so fast and sometimes I think it's stopped. I'm happy then sad, angry then crying with laughter, then just crying. Am I going mad? Tell me, I won't mind. Redfields aren't supposed to cry, but I am. I miss Mom and Pop, I miss my brother. Wahh!" she threw herself into Martha's arms, sobbing.

Martha rocked her to and fro. "Oh Claire dear, of course you can cry, and it's only natural you miss your parents. We all do. That's it, let it out. Then we'll fix this, together. Chris loves you very much, but sometimes, well, let's just say us girls are better than men at some things."

"Most things?" Claire sobbed.

"Pretty much, heh, heh, heh! Now, dry your tears, and let's do this. I think we'll start with this new body of yours....alright?"

****************************

It was near midnight, and all was quiet. Then Martha thought she heard a noise. To be honest, she knew she'd heard a noise. A snuffle, coming from below, the living room. She got up quietly, made her way downstairs, and switched on the bureau lamp.

"Just as I thought!"

Piers rubbed his eyes. "Mom?" he sat up, pulling the sheet around himself whilst his mother sat on the end of the couch.

"Do I need to ask, or are you going to tell me?"

"Um, Chris and I are not, er, not sleeping together."

"I can see that."

"We didn't last night either."

"I know. What I want to know is why."

"Cos we argued, yesterday and again today."

"I warned you about getting burnt. And all you could do was crack a joke about not making an omelet without breaking eggs."

"It's that Rogers' kid. Oh Mom, what am I gonna' do?"

"Learn to cook. Listen Piers, Christopher did the right thing by the Rogers' boy. I told him to make me proud, to fix it properly, and he did. Not by fighting, not by bullying, but through compassion and wisdom. So I'm telling you now, you fix this. Not by tears and not by tantrums...."

"Then how?"

".....You've got plenty of compassion in you Piers. Try using it on others, and not just for self-pity. As for the wisdom, well, it's never too early to start. If you don't believe me, look at Christopher. Your cousin's a good role model, you could learn a lot from him."

"I, I think I may have blown it with Chris. I was pretty off with him today."

"I'll let you into a secret. Your Poppa and I have a golden rule. We do not go to bed angry with one another. So you start repairing this relationship first thing tomorrow. Get some sleep now, but I don't want to see you on this couch again after tonight. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Couches and smelly adolescent feet do not mix. That's another lesson. I want it smelling as fresh as a daisy tomorrow. You can clean it before any one else is up. Then it will be our little secret, alright? No need for those two bloodthirsty little monsters to find out."

"Don't!"

"Oh Piers! I know Adam and Tim always give you a hard time. You've got to learn to win their respect."

"That's exactly what Chris said."

"Which proves my point about learning from him." she smiled at him, then got up and kissed his head. "Goodnight son, sleep tight. Things will be a lot better in the morning."

"Promise?"

"No promises Piers. _You_ make it better. Goodnight darling."

"G'night Mom....and Mom....?"

"Yes?"

"....thanks."

****************************

On Friday morning Scott and Martha chatted after breakfast, taking advantage of that rare thing, a quiet house. Chris had left early on errands, so Piers had cycled to work, without having had a chance to talk. Lucy had taken Claire to the mall, and Tim and Adam had tagged along for the nuisance factor.

Martha was getting into her stride. ".....and then we can organize a party, here in the garden.....or perhaps hire a small function room. We can do our own catering. Lucy will help me. And Poppa, you can...."

"No." Scott said it quietly, but firmly.

"....no alcohol though, well, perhaps some wine and....What! What did you just say Scott Nivans?"

"I said No. Martha my dear will you stop talking _at_ me and just listen _to_ me for a change. I have my own ideas too, about our eldest son and his cousin. They were happy during our vacation. They need some privacy, no distractions, no squabbling siblings, not two old fuds pitching-up with picnics. Just themselves....alone."

"Poppa! Fud indeed! You speak for yourself."

"That's what I'm trying to do! Give them some space, they'll work things out."

"And just what do you propose?"

"Well......."

****************************

Scott had asked Chris to meet him at his office lunchtime. Alone. He looked up and smiled as Chris knocked on the door. "Ah, right on time. I've got something for you."

"Uncle?"

Scott threw something over the desk, Chris caught it deftly. "Here's the keys to Nivans' Nest. Why don't you and Piers go there? Today, after work."

"But we've got gardening jobs over this weekend."

"Does the Rogers boy know about them?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. Then he can tell us what to do."

"Us?"

"Yes, me and Tim. A little bird tells me he needs the money."

"Would that be a little red-crested bird?"

"I couldn't possibly comment. Now, get home and get packing. Oh, and it would be a good idea to pack Piers' gear as well."

"But Uncle..."

"One thing you'll discover with the Nivanses. Be firm, present them with a done deal and they'll usually go along with it. They might moan and complain....no, they _will_ moan and complain....but they respond to a strong hand now and again."

"Being firm with Piers is what's gotten me into this mess in the first place."

"Ahh, the trick is you have to use it sparingly son, Nivanses catch on quick. Ha, ha! Don't worry, these sulks of Piers don't usually last. He's just like his mother, a little pampering, and a whole lot of attention, and he'll be fine."

"Are you sure Uncle?"

"Eighteen years and counting sure. Twenty if you include our courting."

Chris twirled the key ring around his finger and grinned. "Thanks Uncle....a lot of attention you say?"

****************************

Chris had loaded his and Piers' gear into the truck and was now sat inside it, nervously waiting for Piers to return from work. He saw the bike and its rider come round the bend and put his arm out of the window.

"Hi Piers."

"Er, Hi Chris. You goin' somewhere?"

"No, just waiting for now."

"Waiting for what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"That's what I said. Put your bike in the garage and get in."

"But...."

Chris tried firm. "We're going away for the weekend. I've packed your gear. Say goodbye to your folks and just get in."

"Oh!"

"Come on then!"

Piers reached out to Chris' face. "Th, thanks Bear...I've been meaning....."

"Save it for later. And don't thank me, thank your Pa, as you say goodbye. Now get your skates on Tiger...."

....Piers was still buckling-up as Chris pulled away. He looked across at his cousin. "Where are we going?"

"Saunders State Park, your parent's cabin..."

Piers rolled his eyes. "I guessed that! I mean where are _we_ going Chris? Us?"

"I don't know, but I know I want you by my side getting there."

"But you said we should do our service first, military academy. Have you changed your mind?"

"No."

"So how can I be by your side?"

"I mean _be there_ , you know, figuratively, um, spiritually. It's kinda hard to explain. Just knowing that we're there for one another, at the end of a phone line, in the words of a letter, in our thoughts, in our dreams. Knowing that one day we'll be together in body too."

"Sniff. Oh Chris, that was....."

"Stupid?"

"....No, that was perfect. Sniff. Gah, I've been a total dick lately haven't I?"

"Sorta'. Me too. I'm sorry Piers."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. For ever doubting you, for acting like a spoilt brat. I should have trusted my first thoughts when I saw you."

"Which were?"

"That you needed someone to love you, and that it was going to be me." Piers lent over and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. "Now put your foot down Bear. Let's get where we're going fast."

"Why?"

"Because tonight is gonna' be the best sex you've ever had!"

****************************

When they arrived at the State Park, old Fred Gibbons, the Head Ranger, was on the gate. He waved, smiling, as they pulled up at the barrier. "Hi boys. Your Pa said you were on your way Piers...." he looked at his watch. ".....you sure made good time. Keen to get out in all this fresh mountain air I'll bet?"

"Hi Fred, yeh, somethin' like that. Do you want us to register now?" asked Piers, hoping Fred wouldn't.

"We're kinda' in a hurry, um, to stretch our legs. I'm a bit stiff, er, from driving." added Chris for good measure.

"No rush young fella, you can do it tomorrow. I know you're here."

"Thanks Fred, catch ya later." Piers waved out of the window as the barrier went up and Chris gunned the old truck."

"Remember the speed limit...." Fred called out after them, but he was already talking to dust. He chuckled to himself. Boy, they _are_ keen!

"....a bit stiff....from driving? Oh Bear, you sure got a way with words, heh, heh."

Piers leapt out of the truck before Chris had even applied the parking brake; running to open the door to the cabin. Chris followed quickly with their bags and the plaid travel rug hung over his shoulder. "What shall I do with these?"

"Bags anywhere, rug in front of the fire, and you on it....now!"

Chris dropped the bags by the door and began to spread the rug out. He was interrupted by Piers tugging his shirt out from under his belt.

"Oh Chris......!" hands reached down into Chris' jeans.....Zzzzip. "Commando? For me?"

"Believe it. Whoa! You got a head start Tiger! Arms!" Piers raised his arms and whilst Chris pulled off his tee, Piers got down on his knees. In seconds, Chris' jeans were around his ankles and Piers' mouth was around his balls.

"Ahh, fuck yeah, they're so full Babe. It's been...Ohh yeh...three...huff...days...nnngh!"

Piers looked up and grinned wickedly as he continued sucking and working Chris' dick. He quickly got into his rhythm and Chris had to steady himself against the fireplace as he felt his balls suddenly tighten.

"Gonna' come!"

"Mmmmff!"

"Now....ahhh! Oh, oh, ohh....and again....Whoaa, fuuuck! Take it Baby!"

****************************

Supper was a cheerier affair than it had been for the last few days. Despite the absence of her brother, Claire was feeling better now everything was in the open. Happier and more confident. She slipped her hand into Tim's.

"I wonder what Chris and Piers are doing right now?"

Tim coughed and blushed furiously. Scott looked to Martha seeking guidance and Lucy rolled her eyes.

Only Adam replied. "Haw, Haw...." he grinned wickedly, "....I can guess!"

"Adam!" said five voices in unison.

 


	11. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all in the title……well, it was gonna’ happen, right?

Coach Larson looked at the scene before him and forced a thin smile. He had to admit it; the boys had done a good job.

"Shiny as a new pin ain't it.....?"

Larson turned around. Albert Taverstock, the school caretaker, was standing behind him, leaning on his walking stick. A smile playing over his face as he watched the three young men who were carefully putting the gym equipment back into position on the recently varnished, and now sparkling, wooden floor.

"......You didn't think they could do it, did you?"

"Frankly Ol'bert, no."

"Heh, heh. To be honest, neither did I. Specially when young Chris hired that Rogers boy."

"You and me both. It's been hard work for Redfield keeping Nivans and Rogers from each other's throats at times, trust me. But Rogers has changed these last few weeks."

"Thank the Lord! Did I tell you the punk's my neighbor's boy?"

"Tough break!" Then Larsen sighed, almost wistfully. "They're all growing-up, bound to be a few aches and pains. Not to mention the odd broken nose and wounded male pride."

"Ahh, takes you back don't it?"

"Yes, but not quite as far as you Ol'bert."

"Hey Grunt, some respect for your betters!"

"Ha, ha! Ok Popeye. You know, that's it, respect. That's what Mr Redfield brings out in others. Problem is, he has trouble showing it himself sometimes. He's an angry young man, got some serious authority issues."

"From what I gather he's made up his own rules as he's gone along; being orphaned and bringing up his kid sister an' all."

"I know, which makes my next decision all the harder."

"What's that?"

"Choosing the new Captain of the wrestling team."

"Oh man! Good luck with that one."

****************************

Piers and Ginger were working efficiently together now, if not exactly as friends. Although they hadn't fully resolved their previous differences, they had reached some sort of truce, albeit one largely unspoken. Most of what they had achieved was down to Chris; either under his guidance, or due to his threat of retribution. Both were equally effective.

"Good work guys...." Chris smiled encouragingly. "....another hour should see us wrap this one up."

"At last! Then can we have some lunch? I'm starving. That new diet regime you worked-up for me still leaves me hungry."

"Ha! You're _always_ hungry Piers. Besides, that's what it's meant to do. No pain, no gain."

"Tell me again why I love you Bear?"

"Cos I'm good with my hands."

Ginger blushed at their easy banter, he wouldn't have minded being under those hands himself. "Er, Chris, will there be any more work for me, after this?"

Chris scratched his head. "Um, I don't think so Red. I've got a few chores to do at home for Aunt and Uncle next, but I need to get back into some studying, before school starts. Sorry."

"Oh...." Ginger looked crestfallen. ".....You see, the money helps Pa out. And I've kinda' got to like doin' stuff with you." Ginger peered down at his feet and shuffled them in embarrassment.

“Well  _you_ heard Chris. _We’ve_ got to start studying." Piers' emphasis was obvious.

"Piers!" Chris looked at him reproachfully. "Tell you what Red. All work and no play and all that. How 'bout you take on my gardening jobs? That'll see you through the rest of summer. Beyond if you want. I'll run them and you do the work. Deal?"

Piers' jaw dropped. "Oh....but...." Chris gave him a look. "....but, er, that's a great idea. You'll be _much_ better working on your  _own_." He smirked at Chris.

Ginger either missed or ignored the heavy sarcasm; he was too happy at the prospect of continuing to earn some more cash. And keeping in-touch with Chris outside of school.

"Deal! That would be great! Thanks Chris."

“ _Our_ pleasure, isn't it Piers?" Chris dug his cousin in the ribs; he was quite good at emphasis himself.

"Oww...w, wonderful. I'm _so_ pleased."

Chris put an arm around them both. "Tell you what guys, lunch on the boss. Hamburgers at the _Smoke House_ , no fries for you though Piers, or a bun, or relish or..." Chris was grinning broadly.

"Ok, Ok, I get it...."

"Mr Nivans, my office, now please...." They hadn't noticed Coach Larsen watching them intently. They all jumped. Coach had the knack of making you feel guilty, even when you were innocent.

Piers looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders. "Er, coming Coach."

"..... and you Mr Rogers...."

"Yes Coach?"

"....don't go away!"

****************************

"Ah, Mr Nivans, sit down, this won't take long."

"I haven't done anything, I've been too busy working."

"This is not an interrogation Nivans! I wanted to tell you something. I want you to know I gave you serious consideration for the wrestling team Captaincy....."

"But I lost my place on the team, to that dork Rogers!"

".....let me finish. How much do you weigh right now?"

"144lb, exactly. I weighed myself this morning after training."

"Just as I thought. You've lost the last of your puppy fat and gained some muscle. You can be our 145lb class entrant."

"Huh? Back on the team. You mean it, really?"

"Yes, really, if you can hold that weight. It's the one below your nemesis, 152lb. I want to fill as many categories as I can this season. The team that has a full-spread often picks up a bye against smaller teams."

"Tactics?"

"More strategy. You in?"

"Sure, but what's the catch?"

"Mr Rogers is my choice for team Captain."

"What! He's a dirty player."

"He's a winner Nivans."

"I'm not so sure."

"You could be a winner too.....if you want."

Piers didn't want to miss out on the chance to spend team time with Chris, something Larsen had bet on.

"Hmm, Ok Coach. But I think you should know. I wouldn't have accepted the Captaincy....and I've got a feeling Rogers won't either."

"Oh! Why?"

Piers shrugged. "He's changed, even I can see that, and I don't like the guy."

"For the better?"

"Yes, somehow. That's why I think he'll say no."

"We'll see. Thank you Mr Nivans, as ever, always full of surprises. Ask Mr Rogers to come in now will you. Oh, and this little conversation remains private. Got it?"

"Coach......"

.....Ginger sat across from Larsen and said it again.

"No, no thanks Coach, I don't deserve it. Give it to Nivans if he's your No.2."

"He's already turned the chance down."

"Then ask the rest of the team. I think they'll choose the right man."

"Who?"

"Just ask them Coach, tonight at training. Can I go now? Chris is buying us lunch."

"Yes, you can go. Not a word though Mr Rogers, to anyone."

****************************

Chris had gone to pay the tab in cash at the counter.

Ginger looked across at Piers. "Um, did Larsen ask you about...?"

"Yes, you too?"

"Yeh, I said no,"

"So did I."

"It should be Chris." They both said it at the same time, and laughed. Piers thought perhaps he should be jealous, but Ginger was right.

"We've given him a hard time."

"And we've both been jerks."

"I'm sorry Piers, for that butt drag, and after. I didn't mean it to go that far. When I saw you and Chris together in Ol'bert's garden that time I felt.....uh, I felt weird. Happy, sad, lonely.....but mainly jealous. He's so swole, manly."

"Red? Are you....?"

"I don't know, I guess....seeing Chris just made me think."

"Well he's mine!"

"I know, I know.....part of me's happy for you, for Chris. You've found each other. And the rest of me is sad, cos' I haven't got anyone."

Ginger wiped his nose with the back of his hand and for the first time Piers saw the frailty behind the mask of the bully. Instinctively Piers put out his hand and laid it on Ginger's. He couldn't explain it fully to himself. But it was what his Mom would have done. And so it had to be the right thing to do.

"You will, you will."

"Promise?"

"Yeh. Just don't put your finger up his butt till you've been introduced. Ok?"

"He, he, Nivans' standards eh?"

Piers looked surprised. "Oh, um, you heard about those?"

"Everyone at school has. And now I'm trying to follow them."

"You two made up?" Chris' return caught them both unawares; and Piers' hand shot back across the table like it had been scalded.

"Er, kinda', we were just chatting."

Ginger blushed "Boy's, um, men's talk." He smiled shyly at Chris.

Chris grinned and slapped Piers on the shoulder. "Well, whatever, wonders will never cease. It's only taken half the summer!"

****************************

Larsen joined the team as they got changed in the locker room for evening practice.

"Listen up ladies! It's been suggested I ask your opinion on who gets to be the team captain this season. My preferred candidates having declined, I'm open to suggestions."

"Redfield, Chris....yeah Chris, Chris Redfield..."

"No! He's got a bad attitude to authority.....he's...."

Leroy Anderson stood up. "He doesn't see me for my color Coach. He gets my vote."

"You don't mind losing to him...." added Michael Jacobs "....He always gives you advice afterwards..."

".....yeah, good advice." murmured the others

Ginger Rogers pushed forwards. "He's helped me more than any of you know. He's my only choice."

"Nivans?"

"Hey, don't ask me Coach. I'm biased enough already." Everyone laughed, except Larsen.

"I'm not happy about this."

They all stood up. "Then you need a new team."

Just as Larsen was about to answer Chris walked in.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Coach, I've been putting the wrestling mats out." He saw the team standing. "Oh, did I miss something?"

"Ah, the man of the moment, Mr Redfield. We were just talking about you."

"You were?"

"Yes. Ahem, I have been persuaded....against my better judgment I should add....to appoint you as Hicksville High's Wrestling Team Captain for the 2018 season."

"Oh...."

"You weren't my first choice Mr Redfield, or my second. Your team, however, thinks differently." 

"Er, thank you for the ringing endorsement Coach......I think."

The team laughed again. Larsen put his hand up.  "That came from your team, not me. Truthfully Mr Redfield, I think you've got issues."

"Perhaps...." Chris looked him in the eye. "....Coach Larsen, you were in the Army right?"

"Yes, I was."

"And the golden rule is you don't let your men down, any of them."

"No, you don't."

"Then neither will I, they're family."

It was the first spontaneous thing Piers and Ginger had done together. They both spoke in unison. "Team! Three Oorahs for Captain Redfield!"

"Ooh-Rah, Ooh-Rah, Ooh-Rah!"

****************************

 The first thing Chris did when he got back home was to tell Claire the good news.

"......Isn't that great Honey? It's a chance for us to really fit in at our new school."

"Hmm, I guess, if boys have to fight." 

"It's not about fighting, it's about skill and strength, speed and sportsmanship. And girls wrestle nowadays too."

"Well, you won't catch me in a smelly singlet. Yuk!"

"Ha! At least you've got your swimming. It's very important to exercise....mind _and_ body."

"It's important to be in the same team as Tim as far as I'm concerned. Miss Appleton is taking everyone to the baths this Saturday for team try outs. I'm determined to be on the team with Tim. He looks so cute in red Speedos."

"Speedos?"

"His swimming briefs silly! They're so red.....and sooo brief." 

"Claire! You're way too young for ideas like that." 

"Not any more....Aunt Martha explained it all." 

"Er, ahem, she did? Guess my little girl's growing up fast. But please don't rush it Honey, especially that!" 

"What?" 

" _That_...uh, you know..." 

"No, tell me Big Bro."

"Um, Uncle's birds and bees stuff." 

"Oh, you mean sex!"

"Shush! I, er, I...." 

"Like you and Piers." 

"What? No, not like...well....Oh dear..." 

"Don't worry. I've had the lecture, twice."

"Phew, so you don't need another one from m....I mean that's great Honey!" 

"Hmm." Claire eyed her brother suspiciously. "I had one from Aunt Martha and then one more from Lucy. Besides, Tim doesn't seem to have a clue, so you don't need to worry." 

"Just as well if he want's to stay looking cute.....and keep on living." 

"Teh-heh. Oh, and I've also made a big decision about you." 

"You have?" 

"Just this minute in fact." 

"About me?" 

"Yes, I've decided your not my knight in shining armor any more." 

"Oh!" Chris looked sad all of a sudden. "Have I done something wrong again? Was it 'cos I didn't tell you about....thingy." 

"Thingy?" 

"Yeh." 

"What thingy?" 

"Don't make me say it...gah, girl's thingy...."

"Puberty? P..U..B...." 

"Ah, Ok, enough! Do you wanna' embarrass your brother?" 

"Looks to me like I already did. No, it's got to do with what Aunt Martha told me afterwards, about growing up and standards. So from now on you're going to be my Captain instead. Sounds kinda' cool....and much more adult." 

"Ha, ha, ha!" Chris laughed in relief. "One day perhaps Honey.....in the far, far off future." 

"You never know Bear." 

"Well I _do_ know one thing." 

"What's that?" 

 _“You_ will _always_ be my Princess."

"Aww, thanks Big Bro..." Claire opened her arms. "....Captain, you may now kiss your Princess goodnight." 

"Mwah! Goodnight Sweetheart, er, sorry, Your Highness." Chris bowed his head. 

"Teh-heh. Good night Captain.....Yawn.....Captain...Redfield....Zzzz."

****************************

When Chris went back to their bedroom, he found Piers standing in front of the shower room mirror. He was totally absorbed, talking to his reflection and trying out different voice intonations. 

"..... _Yes_ Captain.... 

 _....No_ Captain... 

.... _Captain?_...... 

.....CAPTAIN!..." 

"Piers?....PIERS!" 

"Whoa! Yes Captain?" 

"Will you stop doing that." 

"What Captain?" 

“This  _Captain_ thing all the time, it's embarrassing, not to mention very annoying. You haven't stopped all evening."

"Sorry Captain I won't....OW! What did you do that for Bear?" Piers pouted ruefully as he rubbed his arm. 

"There, that wasn't difficult was it? More Bear, less Captain please."

"Bare Bear?" 

"Suits me Ace...." Chris dropped his pants. As usual, he was commando. "....I put myself in your hands." 

" _Oh_... _Captain_!" 

Piers gently took hold of Chris' dick and led him towards the shower cubicle. 

"So much for foreplay." sighed Chris. 

"Later Bear, first of all, it's bath time." 

****************************

Chris was toweling himself off after their shower together. He was grinning broadly whilst humming a little tune. They'd managed to combine a shower and foreplay. He fluffed his short hair with his fingers to dry it. Then took a corner of the towel, twisted it tightly and dried his ears out, grunting with the pleasure. Satisfied, he wrapped the towel loosely around his hips. 

Piers sat on the bed, watching Chris intently, a smile playing about the full lips. 

"Bears like to bathe don't they?" 

"This one does. Piers, do you think your folks would let me use their bath once in a while? I really love to have a good long soak now and then." 

"I guess it would be Ok, so long as you cleaned up afterwards." 

"Standards eh?" 

"Yeh, but I couldn't join you, not like in the shower." 

"Hmm, Rule No.1, touchy-feely not allowed in the en-suite?"

"Heh, heh." 

"Talking of which, you and Red were getting close today, holding hands." Chris snuffled, sniffing the air theatrically. "Do I scent a Bromance on the breeze?" 

"What! Hell no! I just saw he was vulnerable that's all, like you." 

"So you held his hand?" 

Piers blushed. "It felt kinda' right at the time."

"Ooh!" Chris made 'jazz' hands. 

"Quit it! Not like that....like, like my Mom would have done." 

Chris smiled. "I'm only teasin'. You've got her kindness Piers, under all the attitude and the bangs. You do know he's...?" 

"Yeah, he pretty much came out. I've caught him gazing at you." 

"There's nothing in it...well, at least not on my part." Chris put a hand on his heart and fluttered his eyelashes.

Piers bit immediately. "There better hadn't be! Your mine! There's only one person gonna' fix you up. Me!" 

Chris let the towel fall. "Once more I'm in your hands." 

"You've just stepped out the shower!" 

"I can shower again, bears like to bathe......" 

Piers took in the view and decided. Now was as good a time as ever. "Um, Captain....?" 

"Careful!" 

"Sorry, but this is sorta' team related. C...Chris...would.....would you wear some wrestling strip tonight...in bed. Not the new stuff naturally, but the away strip....please....for me?" Piers put on his best winsome smile. 

"Ha! With the emphasis on strip?" 

"Don't, I sound like a perv already, but I have this fantasy..." Piers felt himself coloring-up. 

"Sure, Ok. As long as you do too." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Bears have fantasies as well you know." 

"Anything else I should know about Bears?" 

"Yeh, they're sore losers." 

Piers smirked. "How about _sore_ winners?" 

"That would work." 

"Oh, by the way, don't think I didn't hear that just then. What attitude? I don't have an attitude!" 

"So fight me." Chris leaned in close, Piers could feel the heat from his body.

"That's what I was planning on.....mmphh!" 

"You talk too much Nivans....mwah, mmm!" Chris's tongue delved deep inside Piers' mouth and his hands pushed Piers forcibly down onto his back. 

"First pin!" 

"Not fair! All that bear flesh is making me lose concentration. Let's start again when we're in the strip...."

It didn't take them long to change into the black away strip. Chris turned round in front of Piers 

"....How do I look?" 

"Like you got a boner."

Chris grinned. "I have." 

"It, um, it shows."

"Ha! It wasn't easy getting this singlet over it." 

"Damn, you look hot Cuz!"

"You look pretty cute yourself. It must run in the family." 

"Huh?" 

"Claire has been admiring Tim, in his red seedohs." 

"You mean Speedos?" 

"Possibly." 

"It was funny. Adam ripped into him when he bought them. But he stopped when he saw how Tim looked in them. He's not so, er, ahem, large in the shorts department himself." Piers blushed.

"Junk's junk, it's not just size, it's how you use it that counts." 

"Is that so?" 

"Apparently." 

"Then I'm doubly blessed." 

"Ha, ha! You're just about to be." 

Piers pushed the bed back into it's alcove, then turned to face Chris. "Forget the bed, for now. Starting positions?" 

"Yeah, neutral. No time limit though." 

"Wrestle on and see what happens?" 

"I think we both know what's gonna' happen. But at what point do we pull the bed back down?" 

"Why bother? Just play it as it comes." 

"Ooh...one, two, three....huff! Nice try, power lift, that's how Red likes to start." 

"Let's not...ouff...talk about him Bear.....ngh...Why aren't you..uff..moving?" 

"Cos I saw you tense just before you rushed me. You sucked your belly in and squared your shoulders. So I had time to adjust my stance and weight distribution. More on my leading leg." 

"This is meant..puff....to be about sex, not a...ahh...wrestling lesson." 

"You want sex....?" Chris expanded his chest, loosening Piers' grip, then swept his feet from under him, dumping on his butt. In an instant, Chris was astride him. "....You got it!" Chris bent his head down, his mouth hungrily seeking Piers', as his right hand moved south, seeking Piers' crotch. 

"Mmff, mwahh....ahhh!!" Chris' hand had soon found it's quarry. "Oohh....jeez....uh, ah...nooo...Chrisss!" 

Chris whispered in his ear. "Sexy enough for ya?" He nipped Piers' earlobe as his tongue darted wetly inside." 

"Yes...yesss....unh....don't stop..." 

"Hmm, getting moist down there too...." 

"P, p..pre...cuuuumm..! 

Chris moved to one side, still pinning Piers' right arm and leg, but allowing him a better view of his helpless partner. Piers left nipple was now conveniently exposed and Chris nuzzled it, his stubble tickling the pink areola as his lips surrounded the now pert brown nub. Chris' tongue flicked over the tip of the nub a couple of times, then he gently sucked. 

"Oh God, Oh Chris, don't stop! Ahhh....I'm gonna' cum!" 

"You already did." Chris hand stopped it's gentle rubbing and he moved his head down to the now expanding wet stain on the black lycra, semen oozing thickly through the thin material. Chris kissed it's source and once more Piers felt the dark brown stubble against his skin. 

"Ohh...Please Chris...." 

The lycra was an impediment to Chris, to his hands, his tongue....and to his teeth. He nipped, and what started as just a tiny hole suddenly grew. 

"What was that?" Piers had felt something give, felt Chris' tongue directly on his skin. 

"Just...mmpff...aahhh!" Chris' head was between Piers' legs now. He could see Piers engorged member through the hole in the singlet. His hands grabbed the material and pulled a little. The golden pubic hairs around the base of Piers' penis came into view, then his sack. Chris hitched the torn singlet around them. "It's like Christmas Ace, unwrapping my presents, balls dangling on the tree." 

Piers looked down. "You've ripped it. It's ruined! OMG Coach will go mad!" 

"Um, yeah, sorry, I got carried away. Crotchless singlets though, could catch on. You'd be the talk of the team." 

"Very funny! I was meant to be taking yours off. Remember!" Piers was beginning to pout. 

"Calm down Ace, you still can."

"You're too strong for me!" 

"This is your fantasy, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well then, you can do whatever you want." Chris suddenly rolled onto his back, arms outstretched, knees up. He felt his chin and shook his head. "Wow, some uppercut Tiger!" He lay his head back and let one leg drop slowly. "I'm stunned...." 

"Wha? But I..." 

"I'm at you mercy Piers....Geddit?" 

"....Uh...Oh...I see. So I straddle you now..." 

"At last! Ha, ha! Ooh....!" Chris tensed his stomach to take Piers' weight. "Obvious what your intentions ar....gh!" 

Piers ran his hands over Chris' chest. "Oh boy, it's like a second skin. Black lycra seems to make everything look bigger!" 

"Some things are. Grrr." 

"Tell him he'll have to wait...there's a lot to take in up top first." Piers held Chris's wrists against the floor and he smirked. "Don't struggle now....well a little perhaps..." He planted his butt firmly on Chris' belly. 

"Ouff!" 

"You Ok Bear?" 

"Just getting into my role, I'm not used to being underneath." 

Piers looked down on him, licking his lips and grinning wickedly. "Better get used to it then...." 

They kissed passionately, and arms embraced as bodies writhed and legs entwined. 

"I'm not going anywhere.....Hey! Did you just check my oil?" 

"Um, there was a hole....." 

"You should fill it...." 

"Later, we got all night...." 

****************************

The next evening at school.... 

"Is your team assembled Captain?" 

"Yes Coach." 

"Good." Larsen looked at them. "Right ladies, have you sorted out your away strips? I need to know what to order. Who still needs black singlets?" 

Chris nudged Piers in the ribs. They both put their hands up, rather guiltily. Larsen glared at them.  "Redfield, Nivans? I thought you two were fixed-up with singlets the other day?" 

"Yeah, um' Coach, about those....you see...." Piers sounded distinctly embarrassed. 

Someone from the back of the locker room sniggered. It may have been Ginger Rogers. 

Chris grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. The team all laughed.

He was their Captain, and they were his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Thanks to Theo for the 5 o'clock shadow joke. LoL!


End file.
